A Nigth Without a Star
by Tina-Chan 0
Summary: Oieeeeeee!Sedcupem a demora mas eis aqui mais um emocionate capitulo desta magnifica fic seguremse em seus assentos e vamos roer as unhas o que é que vai acontecer com Heero agora? Os outros pilotos irão salválo?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**título original: A One Night Without a Stars**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan**

**Revisoras:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai e Cris Kanaschiro.**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a Você, minha querida amiga **Illyana, **por todo apoio que recebi!!!! Linda, agradeço, de coração, toda a gentileza que recebi de você para que este trabalho saísse... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade...

Há! E não menos importante:

Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a paciência em responder minhas dúvidas...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**capítulo 01**

"Querida, chegueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!". Duo chamou alegremente e deixou suas malas caírem no chão. Ainda sorrindo ele olhou da esquerda para a direita, examinando sua nova residência pelas próximas duas semanas.

"Offf... Parece que este lugar está abandonado a séculos..." Ele assoviou admirado, seus olhos vagando pela cara mobília. Ainda que fosse início da tarde, a casa parecia ser muito escura.

Havia uma enorme janela na sala de estar, escondida atrás de espessas e empoeiradas cortinas, permitindo apenas muito pouca luz solar passar por elas. Os tímidos raios solares iluminavam somente um pouco a sala, as paredes eram escuras e a mobília sombria. Partículas de pó dançavam preguiçosamente, dando ao lugar um sentimento depressivo e obscuro.

"Eu chamei algumas pessoas para limpar o lugar para nós".A voz de Quatre veio de trás, enquanto o loiro árabe entrava na casa, carregando suas próprias malas. Ele empurrou Duo gentilmente, já que o garoto de trança ainda estava parado na porta. "A vista também é muito agradável".

O largo sorriso de Duo não vacilou enquanto ele pegava suas malas. "Tinha que ser, senão, por que estaríamos aqui? Nada como um bom panorama para ajudar a entender a missão, por os pés para cima e relaxar por enquanto...".

"É uma missão de observação, Duo". A voz de Trowa também se juntou quando o piloto do Heavyarms entrou na casa enorme, carregando sua própria bagagem. "E você deve levá-la mais a sério do que qualquer outra missão." Ele continuou, mandando a Duo um olhar sério.

O Americano suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Sim. Eu sei... Eu sei..." Ele resmungou, andando para o interior da casa. Era o meio da primavera, e lá fora o tempo estava bom e morno, o perfume das flores no ar. Mas dentro, Duo percebeu que estava muito frio. O ar estava obviamente frio fazendo Duo arrepiar-se. Determinado, andou e abriu as cortinas, deixando o sol morno entrar. Feito isto, voltou-se para olhar a porta, observando Wufei entrar.

"Eu achei a base, é logo abaixo da montanha." O piloto chinês informou. "É uma boa coisa esta casa estar montanha acima, isto nos dá uma vantagem. Nós teremos que encontrar um bom lugar para montar um posto de vigilância, e nós fixaremos". Ele concluiu, colocando uma grande caixa com equipamento de vigilância no chão.

"Isto é ótimo". Duo comentou, terminando de abrir as cortinas. Isto será pouco para amenizar o ar frio. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele olhou para a janela.

"Quem fará o primeiro turno?" Trowa perguntou enquanto retornava para a sala, depois de colocar suas coisas no andar superior.

Wufei encolheu os ombros. "Imagino que Yuy tenha a escala".

Naquele momento, os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se e ele saltou para a porta. "Falando nisso, onde está Heero?". Perguntou andando para fora.

"Eu acho que ele está desempacotando o restante do equipamento".Trowa respondeu gesticulando para a porta.

"Talvez ele esteja procurando um lugar para colocá-lo". Adicionou Wufei.

"Ch! Sempre trabalho com aquele cara...". Duo resmungou e caminhou para fora.

Ele não encontrou Heero na van, então decidiu ir procurar por ele ao redor da casa. A enorme casa de campo de três andares estava situada no topo da montanha verde, rodeada por árvores e outras montanhas menores. Abaixo em um pequeno vale, estava a base que eles deveriam espionar. Duo andou ao redor da casa, deleitando-se com o morno e agradável ar, apreciando o cenário. Não existiam muitas flores crescendo ao redor, ao contrário das outras montanhas. Na verdade, não existiam flores, o que era estranho para aquela região, especialmente na primavera.

A única vegetação ao redor eram ervas daninhas e arbustos crescendo até demais. Eles eram satisfatoriamente verdes, mas observando de perto, eles pareciam ter uma cor um pouco apagada, como se estivessem murchando. Todos os arbustos e árvores estavam tombados parecendo dobrados, nos galhos feios cresciam algumas poucas folhas.

Duo encontrou seu amigo em um pequeno pomar de semelhante aparência, aproximadamente uns cem metros atrás da casa. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão juntando várias peças do equipamento que estavam espalhadas sobre o solo úmido.

Duo sorriu para si mesmo e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele se aproximou de Heero por trás. "Ei, qual é o problema, Heero deixou cair alguma coisa?" Ele chegou provocando o garoto agachado.

"Hn. Ajude ou cale a boca". Ele resmungou sem levantar seus olhos para cima.

"Nossa... agora nós estamos mal humorados?". Duo suspirou e começou ajudar seu amigo. Heero era sempre assim. Tão... Perturbado. Sempre censurando e irritado demais. Ele falaria o necessário, apesar de tudo, ele sempre se mantinha assim. Depois de estarem juntos em algumas missões; Duo ainda não podia dizer que realmente conhecia o cara. Mas ele estava curioso. Bastante curioso, para dizer a verdade. Havia alguma coisa em Heero. Algo muito solitário e muito triste, que fazia Duo querer saber mais. Ele queria ver o garoto japonês se abrir. Ele gostaria que ele fizesse parte do grupo, não apenas nas missões, mas fora delas também.

Inferno, até mesmo Trowa parecia estar trabalhando muito bem junto com eles. E ele seria amaldiçoado se ele fizesse o mesmo com ele, Heero não seria o mesmo. Não. Duo prometeu a si mesmo que faria o garoto sair de sua concha. Não importava como o faria. Ele já havia prometido a si mesmo que ele e Heero seriam amigos. É claro que ele não esperava que eles fossem melhores amigos... Nah, ele teve apenas um melhor amigo, e ele havia morrido há muito tempo atrás...

Ninguém poderia tomar o lugar dele. Chk! NÃO especialmente Heero. Ele era tão...Heero. Não existia outra palavra para defini-lo. Heero era a própria definição de si mesmo.

Não, por mais que ele gostasse do garoto japonês, ele sabia que nunca poderia ser tão próximo do japonês da mesma maneira que fora de Solo. Heero era apenas... Um desafio, talvez. É, é definitivamente um desafio, trazer Heero para fora de sua concha fria. E Duo Maxwell NUNCA recusava um bom desafio.

Duo olhou para seu companheiro com um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Heero NÃO tinha a menor idéia de com quem ele estava lidando...

Ele viu Heero estender a mão e limpar o suor de sua testa, e então continuar a trabalhar. Duo franziu as sobrancelhas. Não estava TÃO quente. Na verdade, estava começando a esfriar, ele tinha certeza que iria chover logo. Ele imaginou porque Heero estava suando já que ele estava vestindo sua costumeira regata e spandex, e deveria estar relativamente fresco.

Sua linha de pensamentos foi cortada quando ouviu algumas peças do equipamento caírem no chão outra vez com um alto ruído. Franziu as sobrancelhas quanto ele viu Heero parecer estarrecido com a bagunça que tinha feito, suas mãos tremiam levemente.

Agora ele estava preocupado. Heero NUNCA derrubava as coisas, especialmente DUAS VEZES seguidas. Alguma coisa só podia estar errada.

Levantou os olhos e examinou a face de Heero. O suor estava pingando de suas têmporas e sua aparência demonstrava cansaço, como se ele não dormisse há uma semana. Duo sabia que este não era o caso, já que Heero tinha dormido o caminho inteiro, outra coisa muito incomum nele.

"Heero? Você está bem?" Ele finalmente perguntou estendendo sua mão na direção do amigo.

Heero afastou-se e começou a arrumar sua bagunça. "Estou bem". Ele resmungou numa voz rouca. "Apenas cansado". Ele adicionou rapidamente, virando de costas para Duo enquanto colocava suas coisas na caixa.

Duo franziu suas sobrancelhas novamente, descontente com a resposta. "Você tem certeza?" Ele tentou novamente, com preocupação na voz. "Você não parece tão bem".

"Estou bem" Heero respondeu com a voz aguda, então tossiu, ficando em pé.

Duo levantou-se também, seus olhos observando Heero preocupadamente. O garoto japonês estava apenas parado lá, a caixa em suas mãos, tão firme quanto uma rocha. Ele estava olhando para baixo no final da montanha íngreme, aonde algumas rochas enormes apareciam fora da beirada do precipício, abaixo da base. Mais abaixo, poderiam ser avistadas luzes cintilantes. O sol estava assentando-se no horizonte e algumas nuvens escuras viajavam através do céu tingido de carmesim.

De repente Heero recuou e rapidamente olhou além do rochedo onde estava parado.

Duo olhou para ele confuso. Estava para dizer alguma coisa quando Heero passou por ele, com sua cabeça mergulhada entre os ombros.

"Vamos". Foi tudo o que o piloto do Wing disse enquanto marchava de volta para a casa.

Os olhos de Duo estreitaram-se enquanto o observava retirar-se. Tornou a olhar sobre seus ombros, para o vertical desfiladeiro, juntando suas sobrancelhas. Não havia nada lá.

Suspirando internamente, Duo balançou sua cabeça e rumou de volta para dentro da casa.

Suspirando profundamente, Duo pegou a comida com seu garfo. Estavam todos eles sentados em uma velha e enorme cozinha, jantando. Era tarde da noite e a escura cozinha estava iluminada por algumas velas fracas. Não era permitido que acendessem as luzes, para que a presença deles na casa não fosse notada.

Cobriram todas a janelas com pesadas e escuras cortinas e colocaram apenas umas poucas velas ao redor da casa, nos aposentos mais importantes. As sombras dançavam por todos os cantos, e as pequenas chamas debatiam-se contra o ar frio. Do lado de fora o vento soprava forte, assoviando contra as fendas das paredes e janelas.

Seria uma semana sofrida, Duo sabia disto. Semanas assim eram sempre sofridas. Ele odiava esta época do ano. Lembranças muito ruins vinham à tona. Como sempre... Apenas assim… Até mesmo quando tentava não pensar nisto. Mas elas sempre vinham. Ele apenas poderia SENTIR que os pesadelos chegariam esta noite. Ele tremeu só em pensar.

Mas era sua culpa. Era sua culpa por ter pensado enquanto estava lá fora com Heero. Ele NUNCA deveria pensar sobre ele. NÃO especialmente nesta época do ano... Não quando aquele dia estava tão perto... Quase perto... Daquela data...Aquela data horrível... Uma lembrança do passado. O passado, quando ele tinha perdido seu melhor amigo, sua única família, seu tudo...

Duo suspirou e chacoalhou a cabeça com força. Ele devia para de pensar sobre isto! Não havia utilidade em reviver no passado! Ele deveria desfrutar seu tempo AQUI e AGORA, com seus amigos. Aquilo é o que ele tem agora... Eles são tudo o que ele tem. Igualmente como ele não tinha um melhor amigo e um ombro para chorar. Era por isto que ele havia parado de chorar, em primeiro lugar. Não era uma coisa boa chorar quando não se tinha um ombro consolador.

Respirando profundamente, Duo olhou para cima, e forçou todos os obscuros pensamentos para fora de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para sua refeição – Argh, pensou - e olhou de volta para Quatre. "Não tem nada mais para comer?".

Quatre balançou sua cabeça, desculpando-se. "Desculpe Duo, mas isto foi tudo o que pude conseguir nesse pouco de tempo".

"Oh!" Foi tudo o que Duo conseguiu dizer, olhando para seu prato. "Droga".

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado e desacostumado com o curto e taciturno comentário vindo de Duo. Geralmente, o garoto trançado teria algumas palavras melhores para dizer sobre a refeição, ou pelo menos uma infinita reclamação. Hoje, ele estava quieto. Quieto demais, o que era muito estranho. A casa estava silenciosa demais, sem uma única risada ou uma gargalhada para preencher assustador silêncio. Isto era estranho.

"Duo?" O loiro finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio, levantando o olhar para seu amigo. "Está tudo bem?".

Duo suspirou novamente examinando sua refeição por todos os lados. Ele olhou para o lado, para o prato que estava ao lado dele e franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele notou que ao contrário dos outros, Heero não tinha nenhum bife em seu prato, e a comida estava intacta. Olhando para cima, viu que Heero apenas estava parado em frente a sua refeição, as mãos ao lado, os ombros arriados, o rosto cansado e suado.

Duo fez uma careta, preocupado, mas pode sentir o olhar fixo de Quatre sobre ele, então se voltou para o piloto e respondeu. "Estou bem. Apenas pensando"

"Sempre tem uma primeira vez..." Wufei resmungou para si enquanto recebia um rápido e duro olhar de Duo. Mas então os olhos sombrios de Duo olharam para um ponto distante.

"Sobre o que você estava pensando?" Trowa surpreendentemente quebrou o silencio.

O restante dos pilotos, com a exceção de Heero, olharam para ele, esperando por uma resposta.

Duo suspirou mexendo-se desconfortável em sua cadeira. "Oh, nada. Apenas na data".

"Na data?!" Wufei perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. "Porquê você estaria pensando na data?! Nós estamos aqui apenas por quatro horas e você JÁ está pensando em ir embora?!".

Duo forçou-se a rir, brincando com a comida. "Não Woofei. Eu seria o ÚLTIMO a reclamar sobre uma semana livre... Mas..." O que eu posso contar a eles? Eu não quero mentir... O que eu posso dizer? Oh Deus...Eu odeio ficar deprimido! Atenção DEMAIS sobre você!

Subitamente, Heero moveu a cabeça para cima, olhando para o teto estreitando os olhos.

Duo virou o olhar para ele, confuso. "Você está bem, Hee-man?".

Heero manteve o silêncio e a imobilidade. Voltando o olhar para baixo fixamente para o nada, o olhar fixo e desfocado.

"Heero?" Duo tentou novamente, mas não obteve resposta. Levantando a mão, tocou levemente no ombro de Heero. "Heero".

A cabeça do garoto virou rapidamente, e olhou para Duo surpreso.

Quatre e Duo trocaram um olhar preocupado, e olharam novamente para Heero.

"Heero, você está se sentindo bem?" O loiro perguntou preocupado.

"Estou..." Heero começou, e então parou, levantando os olhos para o teto novamente. E rapidamente voltou seu olhar para baixo. "Eu estou bem."

Wufei franziu e Trowa levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou Trowa apontando o teto com seu garfo.

Heero suspirou e chacoalhou sua cabeça. "Eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa".

"Não há mais ninguém aqui, exceto nós".Duo o assegurou."Nós checamos um bilhão de vezes só para termos certeza". Forçou um sorriso, dando pancadinhas leves no ombro de Heero. "Apenas relaxe e tente aproveitar este tempinho livre, eh?".

"NÃO é tempo livre, Maxwell. Nós estamos em uma missão!". Wufei relembrou-o pela DÉCIMA vez neste dia.

"Que seja" Duo virou os olhos para cima. Ele voltou-se para Heero; subitamente sentindo-se melhor do que aquela atenção que estava sobre ele. " Hey! Eu aposto que seu mau humor é porque você está no quarto rosa, certo? É! Deve ser isto! Heh, combina com seu jeito tão gracioso! Você demorou tanto para chegar aqui que os outros quartos foram ocupados!."

"Hn!" Heero grunhiu e afastou-se do toque de Duo. Ele lentamente pegou seu garfo e começou a pegar sua refeição sem carne. Mas nenhuma comida veio para sua boca.

"Gracioso?" Quatre perguntou sufocando um sorriso. Era bom ver Duo de volta ao seu normal. Por mais divertido que fosse, de todas as pessoas, fora Heero quem provocara nele o alegre riso novamente. "Alguma coisa aconteceu?!"

"Oh! Nada demais. Heero apenas achou que espalhar o equipamento de vigilância no pomar seria uma boa idéia..." Duo perguntou com um grande sorriso. "Certo Heero?"".

"…"

"Viu? Ele está se sentindo melhor agora."

Heero suspirou e jogou seu garfo para o lado. Lentamente levantou-se e se preparou para sair da cozinha.

"Hey, Heero onde você está indo?" Duo chamou atrás dele.

"Cama". Foi tudo o que o garoto japonês disse, antes de deixar a grande cozinha.

Duo fez uma careta, olhando para seu relógio. Era cedo demais para ir para a cama.

"Então, quem fará o primeiro turno?" Trowa perguntou e Duo forçou-se a juntar a conversa, sua mente estava em Heero todo o tempo.

No dia seguinte, perto do meio dia, Duo saiu de seu quarto esfregando os olhos cansados. Ele tinha feito o primeiro turno depois do jantar, querendo escapar dos domínios do sono e pesadelos por enquanto. Ele decidiu que faria somente turnos à noite, então ele dormiria melhor. Os pesadelos não eram tão ruins durante o dia. Se ele pudesse apenas esperar até que esta data horrível passasse, então ele iria ficar bem. Ele contou aos rapazes que Shinigami preferia trabalhar a noite, e então riu loucamente. Os rapazes deram-lhe um olhar curioso, mas eles concordaram e inscreveram-no em todos os turnos noturnos. Ele terminou seu turno pelas cinco da manhã, então Trowa trocou de lugar com ele.

Ele correu a mão sobre a franja castanha desarrumada, que estava arrepiada para todas as direções, ainda desarrumada do sono. Com uma toalha causalmente jogada sobre seus ombros, ele caminhou pelo corredor abaixo, para o banheiro.

Bocejando, ele acenou para Quatre, que estava de passagem. O árabe loiro sorriu de volta, enquanto passavam um pelo outro.

Uma vez pronto, ele saltitou escada abaixo para tomar seu café da manhã. Wufei estava sentado na grande mesa de madeira, com alguns relatórios de vigilância em sua mão, ocultando sua face.

"Trabalhando tão cedo Wu-man?". Duo o provocou enquanto servia-se de um pouco de chocolate.

"Humph! Nada que você já não soubesse Maxwell". Rosnou o piloto do Shenlong, misturando seus papéis.

"Pois fique sabendo que eu trabalhei duro para escrever estes relatórios!" Ele se jogou para trás, sentando-se e fixando-se no garoto chinês. "Não é uma tarefa fácil quando você está morto de cansaço às três horas da manhã!".

"Chk!" Wufei rosnou. "Você escreveu 'militar' errado. Duas vezes!"

Duo enrubesceu baixando a cabeça entre seus ombros. "Hey! Nossa, dá um tempo! Estava escuro como o inferno lá fora!".

Quatre gargalhou comentando, sentando entre os dois. "Leve uma vela com você da próxima vez"

Duo virou os olhos. "Eu levei, mas a maldita ventania apagava! Chk!. Dê-me uma boa lamparina! Eu odeio equipamento da idade média!"

Wufei virou os olhos e Quatre riu silenciosamente. Ele deu uma rápida olhada no relógio da cozinha, e então franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele olhou para trás sobre seus ombros, mirando a porta da cozinha, com um profundo desagrado. E olhou o relógio novamente.

Duo levantou uma sobrancelha questionando. "Alguma coisa errada?" Perguntou bebendo seu chocolate quente.

Quatre suspirou e olhou novamente para os dois. "Bem eu apenas estava pensando, que é estranho que Heero não tenha decido ainda. Seu turno começa em quinze minutos". Ele olhou pela janela da cozinha para o pequeno pomar onde eles esconderam estação de vigilância.

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas olhando para a janela também. Por fim ele encolheu os ombros."Ah! Talvez ele tenha dormido demais!".

Wufei largou os papéis sobre a mesa, e Quatre virou de boca aberta para o Americano trançado.

Nenhum deles acreditava nisto.

Vinte e cinco minutos mais tarde, os três pilotos olharam para cima quando ouviram passos silenciosos aproximando-se da cozinha. Duo sorriu e abaixou sua caneca.

"Bom dia Heer..." Ele parou no minuto em que percebeu que era Trowa entrando na cozinha, aparentando muito cansaço.

"T-Trowa!" Quatre exclamou, levantando de sua cadeira. Ele apressou-se para fazer café para o garoto.

"Meu turno terminou há dez minutos atrás". Trowa chamou a atenção calmamente, sufocando um bocejo. "Ninguém apareceu". Ele terminou, inspecionando a grande cozinha com seus olhos verdes. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando ficar acordado. "Onde está Heero?".

Ambos Wufei e Quatre levantaram os ombros, e Duo apenas fez uma careta.

"Hm" O piloto do Heavyarms grunhiu, pegando uma cadeira da mesa. "As câmeras ainda estão gravando, mas eu estou cansado demais para continuar assistindo. É melhor alguém ir fazer isso no meu lugar."

Duo suspirou profundamente e levantou-se. "Ta bom... Ta bom... Eu vou checar...". Murmurou, e suspirou preocupado consigo mesmo. Era MUITO estranho Heero estar tão atrasado.

Ele parou enfrente a porta do quarto de Heero respirando fundo antes de bater. Quando não veio nenhuma resposta, ele bateu novamente, mais corajosamente desta vez.

Porém novamente houve apenas silencio.

"Heero?" Duo chamou, virando os seus olhos. "Heero, vamos homem, abra!" Ele chamou, batendo firme. "Heero, seu turno começou há quinze minutos atrás! Lembra-se? Turno? Olhar a base? Missão?! Hellllllloooo! Alguém aí!? Terra para Heero! Abra a porta, cara!".

Finalmente cansado de conversar com a porta, Duo decidiu testar a maçaneta. Ele ficou surpreso por encontrá-la aberta. Aquilo era estranho. Heero SEMPRE trancava sua porta. Talvez ele estivesse cansado demais a noite passada esquecendo então de trancá-la. O que, mais uma vez, era uma coisa muito estranha por si só.

Abrindo lentamente a porta, Duo atreveu-se a espiar dentro do quarto. Primeiramente, poderia afirmar que o quarto estava sufocante. Não havia ar fresco preenchendo o quarto, a porta e a janela devem ter ficado fechados à noite inteira.

Balançando sua cabeça, Duo andou silenciosamente para dentro do quarto, caminhando até a grande janela, que ficava no lado oposto do quarto. Ele abriu as dobras da cortina, franzindo seu nariz quando o pó voou sobre ele. Fortes raios solares entraram dentro do quarto, momentaneamente cegando Duo. Ele rapidamente abriu a janela, deixando algum ar fresco entrar, então ele examinou o quarto.

Ele não pode deixar de rir quando observou. As paredes, num forte e brilhante rosa, um contraste cortante com as trevas de momentos atrás. Os papéis de parede rosa pareciam velhos e gastos, descascando nas paredes em alguns lugares. As cortinas eram de um tom mais leve de rosa, e também pareciam gastas. A mobília do quarto era toda em miniatura, pequenas cadeiras, mesa, escrivaninha e cômoda para uma criança de seis anos de idade. O quarto parecia velho e empoeirado como o restante da casa, o tapete branco cheio de sujeira, mas ainda parecia bonito e delicado.

Se você fosse uma garotinha. E um único olhar para a pequena cama no meio do quarto, imediatamente sugeria que o ocupante do quarto rosa não era de maneira ALGUMA, uma garotinha. Era um adormecido Heero que estava totalmente esparramado sobre a pequena cama de menina, parecendo um homem morto com sua cabeça inclinada próxima ao travesseiro, e um cobertor rosa pálido escorregando de seu corpo para o chão.

Duo riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele nunca seria pego dormindo como MORTO nesta cama!

Ele lentamente aproximou-se da cama, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente com seus olhos embriagando-se ao lado de seu companheiro coberto de reluzentes lençóis rosa. Ele parou ao lado da cama, apenas olhando para ele por alguns instantes. Não podia evitar. Havia alguma coisa em Heero quando ele dormia. Sua face não era tão inflexível, ele parecia relaxado, pacifico até. Inocente. Seus lábios esticados abertos, sua respiração suave, seus cabelos bagunçados, enquanto eles pousavam sobre toda sua face.

Duo sorriu quando ele percebeu que a mão de Heero estava fechada ao redor do travesseiro, segurando-o. Ele lembrava uma criança pequena; dormindo assim.

Ele ia abaixar-se e cutucar Heero acordando-o, quando alguma coisa despertou nele. Ele parou sua mão na metade do caminho. Fez uma careta a milímetros perto de Heero, olhando para sua face mais de perto.

Seus olhos estreitam-se pensando, quando ele notou as pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo das têmporas de Heero. Isto era estranho, o quarto estava completamente fresco e Heero não estava coberto com seu cobertor, e vestindo nada além de seus shorts e uma camiseta.

Atenta e cuidadosamente, Duo podia ouvir agora que a respiração estava difícil. Fraca e algumas vezes irregular. Seus olhos arregaçaram-se preocupados, ele rapidamente pousou a mão na testa de Heero.

O garoto gemeu baixinho ao toque frio, tentando afastar-se.

Duo ofegou compreendendo. "Heero você está queimando de febre!" Ele disse preocupado.

Os olhos azuis cobalto lentamente agitaram-se abrindo, a principio desfocados, olhando para frente.

"Heero?" Duo perguntou atenciosamente, lentamente ajoelhando-se na frente da cama. Ele baixou o olhar para dentro dos olhos vidrados de Heero. "Heero? Você está se sentindo bem?".

Aqueles olhos azul oceano piscaram novamente, e levaram um momento para entrar em foco. Então Heero suspirou profundamente, e subitamente tossiu.

"Duo..." Ele murmurou, rouco. "Que...Horas?"

A curta pergunta foi seguida por algumas tosses secas e Heero fechou seus olhos respirando profundamente.

"Hora de você descansar mais!" Duo exclamou, pulando em pé. "Eu vou falar aos rapazes que você está doente!"

Heero tossiu novamente, e Duo pode vê-lo negar com a cabeça. "... Duo".

"Sem reclamações, Heero!" O garoto quase gritou, subitamente preocupado. Era tolice dele tornar-se tão preocupado. Isto provavelmente era apenas um maldito e simples resfriado, mas por alguma razão, isto o fazia sentir-se um pouco amedrontado. Talvez fosse o pensamento de ver Heero, o único imbatível, dominado na cama por causa de uma pequena e simples gripe. E pensar que uma coisa assim estava acontecendo nunca o acalmaria.

"Você precisa ficar bem aqui na cama enquanto eu trago algum remédio ou coisa assim!" Ele adicionou enquanto aflito, corria para a porta.

"Não..." Heero murmurou retornando vagarosamente para sua cama. Acometido por uma tontura parou, as mãos agarrando os lençóis. Respirando profundamente, tentando parar a bílis que estava subindo em sua garganta; mudo, ele olhou para o teto. Subitamente arregalou seus olhos compreendendo.

"Eu estarei de volta logo, Heero, não se ATREVA a levantar!" Duo disse enquanto andava para a porta.

"Duo!" A voz rouca de Heero chamou depois dele, e o trançado rodopiou ao redor, pronto para zangar-se com o garoto. "Heero eu disse sem recla--".

"Que dia é hoje?".

"Hum?" Duo respondeu piscando, sem fala.

Heero suspirou silenciosamente, rolando para deitar de lado encarando Duo. "O dia."

Duo boquiaberto: "Você quer saber a data?!" Que diabos há de errado com ele?! Por quê iria querer saber a data?! Por quê agora?! Por quê então chegar ao dia quando... Duo balançou a cabeça, forçando-se a voltar para o 'aqui e agora'.

"Bem, uh... é, hum, Abril... uh, dia três. Por quê?".

Os olhos de Heero piscaram lúgubres, e ele voltou-se, gemendo com esforço. Suas costas estavam de frente para Duo, e ele lentamente pegou seu cobertor. Infelizmente para ele, o cobertor acabou escorregando da cama e caiu para o chão.

Suspirando e balançando sua cabeça, Duo andou de volta para a cama e recolheu o cobertor. Ele cobriu Heero completamente, olhando preocupado como o corpo do garoto tremia levemente, sua pele bronzeada arrepiada e coberta de suor ao mesmo tempo.

Ele podia não ser um médico, mas sabia que aquilo não era bom.

"Espere bem aqui Heero. Eu trarei para você um pouco de água". Falou a seu amigo batendo levemente em seu ombro quando ele levantou.

"Não". Heero resmungou olhando para Duo. "Eu preciso do meu laptop". Disse ele limpando o suor da testa.

Duo virou os olhos. "Heero você está doente! Isto significa SEM laptop, SEM missão! Eu irei trazer alguma..." Duo parou no mesmo momento em que Heero tentava se levantar, empurrando-se da cama com muito esforço. "Heero! Eu disse não!". Duo chamou nervoso, empurrando o teimoso garoto de volta para a cama.

Ele quase recuou quando sentiu o quanto a pele o garoto estava quente. Ele estava queimando.

"Heero! Fique deitado!"

Mas o adolescente não queria ouvir, empurrando Duo para o lado. Normalmente tal movimento o lançaria alguns passos para trás, mas parecia que a força de Heero estava diminuindo. Duo virou os olhos e empenhou-se em por Heero de volta sobre a cama.

"Heero, outra pessoa irá cobrir seu turno, ok?" Ele tentou mais suavemente desta vez esperando que Heero escutasse a voz da razão ao menos uma vez na sua vida. "Heero, por favor. Você está doente." Ele saiu, seus olhos violetas silenciosamente apelando para o garoto atendê-lo.

Os olhos azul cobalto, fixaram-se sobre ele ríspidos por longos minutos, antes que Heero finalmente tombasse de costas sobre a cama.

Suspirando melancolicamente, Duo forçou-se a sorrir. "Bom garoto". Ele saiu lentamente. "Eu trarei um pouco de água para você".

"E então, ele vem vindo?" Quatre perguntou no minuto em que Duo voltou para a cozinha.

"Temo que não".Duo respondeu, chacoalhando sua cabeça.

Wufei levantou os olhos de seus papéis, levantando uma sobrancelha. "E porque não?".

Duo suspirou, colocando um pouco de água da torneira em um copo. "Doente".

"Doente?!" Todos exclamaram juntos.

Duo suspirou novamente. "É. Doente" Ele virou seu rosto para seus companheiros pilotos, silenciosamente notando que Trowa se fora. Provavelmente fora a dormir ou saíra, esperando por Heero. Ele suspirou preparando-se para deixar a cozinha novamente.

"E o que há de errado com ele?" Quatre perguntou caminhando atrás de Duo.

"Ele está queimando de febre." O garoto trançado respondeu subindo as escadas. "Ele realmente parece doente, então eu disse a ele para ficar na cama".

"Ele agora ouve você?!" Quatre perguntou assombrado.

"Bem, eu espero que sim".Duo murmurou, enquanto os dois andavam até a porta de Heero."Isto iria fazê-lo um pouco mais humilde, e se ele sair fora..." Ele parou quando abriu a porta, imediatamente vendo a cama vazia... Virando os olhos, ele empurrou a porta aberta e tempestuosamente entrou no quarto.

"Heero! Eu falei para você ficar na ca--"

Ambos, Quatre e ele ofegaram quando entraram no quarto e encontraram Heero tremendo estatelado no chão. Ele estava deitado ao lado de uma mesinha, onde estava seu laptop.

"Heero!" Duo exclamou preocupado, e correu até o garoto. "Heero eu disse para você não se levantar!" Ele aproximou-se ajoelhando perto do garoto caído. Heero estava respirando mal, o suor encharcando o leve tecido de sua camiseta.

"O que aconteceu?" Duo perguntou enquanto ele ajudava o garoto a levantar-se.

"Tontura". Heero sussurrou enquanto respondia grunhindo um pouco quando Duo levantou-o e o guiou de volta para a cama.

"Então por quê você levantou?!" Duo insistiu, ajudando Heero a deitar-se. "Você é tão teimoso às vezes. Eu juro que eu não sei o que faz--"

"O que é isto?" A voz de Quatre interrompeu a conversa de Duo, e ambos os garotos olharam para onde Quatre estava parado, segurando a tampa e apontando a tela.

Heero suspirou e olhou para frente.

"O que você estava tentando fazer?" O garoto loiro perguntou preocupado, olhando para a tela abaixo.

Duo andou até o computador portátil e também observou. Havia uma mensagem na caixa de texto e uma 'Emergência!' Piscando sobre ela. Ele olhou de volta para a cama.

"O que é isto? Alguma coisa errada? Outra missão?" Duo perguntou estreitando seus olhos repentinamente irados."Você não está planejando sair nestas condições, está!?" Ele reclamou severo, colocando suas mãos sobre os quadris. "Porque eu não vou deixá-lo sair nestas condições!"

Heero apenas tossiu e silenciosamente olhou para frente. "Não é isto". Ele murmurou rouco. Ele voltou o olhar para o laptop. "Duo, apenas me dê isto".

"Não! Eu já disse! Não! Maldito seja! Porque você não quer me ouvir!?"

"Duo! É VOCÊ quem não está me ouvindo!" Heero gritou de volta ofegando com o esforço. "Apenas me dê isto aqui, então eu posso... eu pos... poss...!!" Ele foi parado por um alto acesso de tosse, sem ar e esforçando-se para respirar. Ele levou a mão na boca, inalando profundamente, tentando buscar sua respiração.

Duo assistiu horrorizado como Heero lutava por ar, apertando seu próprio peito, sua face tornando-se vermelha com o esforço. Mas o acesso de tosse não cessava, e Duo podia ver os olhos vidrados de Heero por falta oxigênio. Aterrorizado lançou-se para a cama, desesperado para ajudar o amigo.

Mas ele apenas chegou a tempo de segurar o corpo de Heero quando ele tombou para frente. Ele havia desmaiado.

"HEERO!"

Mergulhando um pano macio em água fria, Duo voltou-se vagarosamente para a pequena cama, abaixou-se para passar o pano gentilmente sobre a face fervente de Heero.

Ele e Quatre puseram alguns travesseiros grandes atrás de Heero, sustentando a parte superior do corpo para tornar a respiração um pouco mais fácil. Heero não havia recuperado a consciência e ainda estava irradiando calor. Eles deram a ele alguns antibióticos para manter a febre baixa, mas eles pouco ajudaram. Isto era estranho, deixando Duo doente de preocupação.

Wufei havia coberto o turno de Heero e estava espionando a base, Trowa estava no quarto dormindo, enquanto Quatre estava no andar de baixo tentando encontrar um meio de quebrar o silencio de rádio e conseguir remédios para ajudar Heero. Do que Duo podia deduzir, isto pouco ajudaria.

Um silencioso gemido cortou a corrente de pensamentos de Duo, e ele olhou para baixo sorrindo um pouco quando viu que Heero estava voltando. Aqueles olhos azul cobalto olhavam para ele enevoados, então piscou algumas vezes somente para mantê-los fechados.

"Heero?" Duo perguntou atentamente, pegando a mão do amigo. Estava quente e suada também fazendo Duo estremecer com o contato."Heero, você está acordado?".

Nada além do silêncio o respondeu por um longo tempo, até ele ouvir Heero respirar fundo e seus lábios rachados abrirem-se lentamente.

"Lap... Top..."

Duo virou os olhos, a raiva fervendo dentro dele novamente. Respirando fundo ele tentou conter a sua raiva. "Heero, nós já discutimos sobre isto!".

"Não..." O garoto japonês resmungou esforçando-se para abrir seus olhos. Ele levantou os olhos para Duo, piscando mediante a forte luz que o estava cegando. "Preciso disto... Traga... Aqui...".

Duo suspirou soltando a mão de Heero. "Você é muito teimoso, sabia disto?" Ele grunhiu se levantando, e andando até o amaldiçoado laptop. Vendo que estava conectado a um pequeno transmissor, ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que é isto?" Ele perguntou tornando a olhar para Heero, que ainda estava deitado na cama agora com os olhos fechados.

"... Digite".

Duo piscou confuso. "Digitar?! O que é 'di..." Ele parou a si próprio no minuto em que percebeu seu simples engano. "Oh!" Ele ficou olhando para o teclado. "Digitar o quê?" Perguntou finalmente colocando o indicador sobre a caixa de texto que piscava 'Emergência!'.

Heero respirou fundo antes de finalmente começar a falar. "Co-confir... Confirmação... Zero... Um..." ele resmungou e então de repente ofegou.

Preocupado com Heero desmaiando novamente, mas querendo ajudar, Duo digitou aquilo. A caixa de texto apagou-se, e alguns minutos depois outra apareceu. Duo fez uma careta "Ok... está dizendo 'Por favor, especifique'".

Respirando fundo outra vez, Heero piscou algumas vezes levantando os olhos para o teto.

Os dedos de Duo aguardavam sobre o teclado.

"V...". Heero finalmente falou, e Duo pressionou a tecla 'V'.

"Zero...".

Duo pressionou o botão 'zero'

"Oito...".

Os olhos de Duo olhavam para a tela onde o código estava sendo formado. Ele digitou '8'.

"...Sete...".

Uma pequena carranca formou-se na face de Duo, seus olhos examinando as letras escritas.

"Quatro...".

Lentamente os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se.

"Quatro".

Ele ofegou, piscando rapidamente enquanto estudava a tela. "V...0...8744???". Ele ofegou novamente, girando em volta e olhando para Heero. "V08744? Como a colônia L2?! Aquele tipo de V08744?!?!"

Heero não respondeu, mas Duo podia vê-lo assentir debilmente. Estava quase abrindo a boca e adicionando alguma coisa a mais, mas então o laptop bipou. Ele voltou para encará-lo, ainda meio entorpecido pelo choque. V08744... Aquela era sua colônia! Aquela era onde ele estava... Quando todas as coisas... Aonde as pessoas... Aquela era SUA colônia!

Uma nova mensagem piscou na tela e, Duo forçou sua mente confusa a lê-la até o final. Lentamente, ele leu aquilo para Heero. "Está perguntando qual o estágio".

Ele disse subitamente numa voz fria e imparcial.

Mas, Heero não respondeu.

"Heero, qual o estágio?" Duo perguntou lentamente olhando do computador. "O que isto tudo significa?"

Dando um profundo e superficial suspiro, Heero agitou seus olhos abertos. "...Dois"

"Huh?!" Duo perguntou mudo, chocado demais e confuso para compreender qualquer coisa naquele momento. "Dois o quê?" A colônia?

"Estágio... Dois..." Heero murmurou tossindo fracamente. Ele gemeu silencioso voltando a deitar-se de lado "Digite 'estágio dois'...".

Concordando com sua cabeça ligeiramente, Duo fez o que foi dito. Havia este som então, como um hardware trabalhando arduamente sobre alguma coisa, e então o pequeno transmissor começou a zunir feito louco. Duo olhou-o imparcialmente, sua mente subitamente entorpecida.

O que Heero tinha que fazer em sua colônia?! Ele havia sido enviado em uma missão lá?! Ele estava indo destruir seu... Lar? Matar MAIS pessoas lá? O que estava acontecendo?!?!

"Heh, faz cerca de cinco anos desde que você quebrou o silêncio de rádio, Heero". Uma voz áspera de repente chamou, e Duo pulou em sua cadeira assustado.

Sobre a cama; enrolado nos lençóis suados e sem energia, Heero gemia silencioso.

A voz estalou sombria, e então suspirou.

Duo virou para encarar o laptop e aproximou-se estremecendo, enquanto ele estava confrontando face a face um muito entretido Doutor J.

Os olhos de Duo estreitaram-se. "Mas como você chegou aqui?!"

J olhou para ele movendo a sobrancelha."Oh Zero Dois... Que surpresa. Então ele não pôde sair da cama para fazer isto?"

"Huh?" Duo ofegou perplexo para ele. "Como você sabia?"

"Você me contou não é? Eu não pensei que Heero confiasse em alguém mais para fazer isto para ele, ainda que..."

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas. Que diabo significava aquilo?! "Contei a você?! Tudo o que fiz foi simplesmente digitar. E que merda é esta com a colônia L2! O que está acontecendo aqui?!"

"... Duo...". Sussurro de Heero veio da cama, sua voz estava rouca e fraca. Duo voltou a olhar para ele, mas tudo o que podia ver era que ele estava deitado curvado em uma posição fetal, sua face escondida atrás das cobertas.

Do laptop J suspirou. "Isto aparenta ser mais sério do que pensei. Você foi descuidado, Heero".

Da cama Heero tossiu. "Sem... tempo...".

"Sempre há tempo. Especialmente para isto. Agora olhe só para você, doente no meio de uma missão!"

Novamente o garoto japonês tossiu. "G-gomen..." Ele sussurrou tossindo novamente, mas sem olhar para a tela. "... Medicamento...?".

Novamente J suspirou, chacoalhando sua cabeça. "Eu não sei se eu consigo. Vou levar um tempo para chegar até você".

"Quanto... tempo?" Heero gaguejou ofegando dolorosamente.

Duo voltou seu olhar atordoado para a tela vendo J franzir as sobrancelhas pensando. "Três dias. Talvez quatro. Pode ser mais. Você consegue agüentar?"

Heero ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, aparentemente pensando. Finalmente ele tossiu, movendo-se um pouco na cama. "Tempo... Demais..."

Duo fez uma careta. "O que? O que é muito tempo? Que inferno está acontecendo?!" Ele suplicou batendo na mesinha. Virou-se para olhar diretamente para J. "Escute aqui, velhote, é melhor você começar a cuspir respostas logo ou eu ire...".

"Não há necessidade de ameaças, Zero Dois." O velho cientista cortou-o. "Os fatos são realmente simples, na verdade".

Duo virou os olhos. "Então me explique!"

O Doutor suspirou e Heero tossiu atrás. "Você deve estar familiarizado com a praga que devastou L2 V08744; alguns anos trás".

Duo estremeceu, mas obrigou-se a concordar.

O Doutor viu e continuou. "Bem, naquela época, Heero passou algum tempo naquela colônia."

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se, Heero estava em V08744? i

J continuou sem notar as pálidas feições de Duo. "...Seu mentor. Ele foi infectado com esta doença, mas na ocasião recebeu o antídoto, apenas no momento critico, como eles disseram".

Duo franziu as sobrancelhas não entendendo aonde isto iria chegar.

"Ele foi salvo, mas como a vacina foi aplicada nele quando a doença já estava muito avançada, o antídoto não teve sucesso em eliminar a infecção completamente". Aqui, o Doutor pausou suspirando silenciosamente. "Ela volta todos os anos, por volta da mesma época quando ele ficou doente pela primeira vez."

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se, o dia três de Abril, Heero adoeceu no dia três de Abril... Solo morreu no dia sete de Abril... Também da praga.

Rapidamente olhou além da tela, lutando contra as lágrimas. Solo morrera daquela praga. Quase ninguém soubera que ele morrera disto. E agora Heero a tinha... E agora... Agora Heero poderia morrer também... Como... Como qualquer um...Como... Como Solo...

"... Durante seu treinamento, eu estava sempre apto a dar-lhe o antídoto, mas agora com a guerra, seria muito difícil de fazê-lo então". O homem mais velho concluiu, olhando severamente na direção da cama. "Você deveria ter me lembrado mais cedo Heero".

O garoto na cama não respondeu.

Suspirando pesarosamente, o Doutor voltou-se para Duo. "Eu irei enviar a vacina, mas pode levar tempo. Tempo que Heero não tem. Uma vez acordado, o vírus reage de forma inacreditavelmente rápida. Ele leva cerca..."

"Quatro dias". Duo replicou infeliz, voltando o olhar penetrante para o Doutor.

"Quatro a cinco dias. Eu sei." Ele adicionou, seus olhos subitamente escurecendo.

J examinou o jovem piloto por um momento, depois assentindo em seguida brevemente. "Precisamente. Eu irei enviá-lo a você, mas com a OZ ao redor de todos os serviços de transporte para a Terra, eu não estou certo de que chegará a tempo."

Não tendo mais nada a dizer, Duo concordou. Aquela sensação fria correu em suas veias emergindo nele, fazendo seu corpo estremecer em choque. Ele podia ouvir seu coração batendo, lentamente, alto, ecoando através de todo o seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se doente repentinamente. Frio. Entorpecido. Chocado. E mais que tudo, apavorado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Duo Maxwell estava com medo.

Ele estava assustado, porque repentinamente, aquela compreensão abateu-se sobre ele. Aquilo caiu sobre ele tão duro quanto uma rocha. Ele compreendeu que naquele lugar, neste quarto, estava seu melhor amigo. E também compreendeu que novamente ele estava perto de perder aquele melhor amigo.

**Nota da Autora – Naomi: **

i Humm... Se alguém estiver interessado sobre a estória por trás disto... Bem, isto faz parte de uma fic que escrevi, chamada: **_"Sharttered Moments"_** – **_"Momentos Perturbadores." _**

Eu estou me referindo a esta fic, dentro das lembranças desta fic - eu escrevi em meio ao roteiro, mas "**_Sharttered Moments"_** não é uma leitura essencial para compreender o roteiro da **_"A Night Without Stars." _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**título original: A One Night Without a Stars**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan**

**Revisoras:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai e Cris Kanaschiro.**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a Você, minha querida amiga **Illyana, **por todo apoio que recebi!!!! Linda, agradeço, de coração, toda a gentileza que recebi de você para que este trabalho saísse... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade...

Há! E não menos importante:

Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a paciência em responder minhas dúvidas...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho...

Muito obrigada pelas revisoras que me ajudaram com muito carinho...

tornado a fic mais agradável de se ler e apreciar...

**capítulo 02**

"Você imagina isto acontecendo comigo OUTRA VEZ?!" Wufei reclamou, seus olhos de ônix faiscando com uma raiva irracional.

Quatre suspirou, alinhando os vincos das suas calças pretas. Eles estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar, após Duo ter contado sobre as condições de Heero. Eles deixaram os equipamentos de lado, por hora, tendo algo muito mais urgente com que lidar. Missão ou não missão, eles não poderiam seguir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O amigo, piloto e companheiro deles estava deitado no andar de cima, mortalmente doente, possivelmente morrendo. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer sobre isso! Simplesmente nada! Eles estavam à milhas de distancia de LUGAR NENHUM, e exceto pela base, não havia nada capaz de ajudá-los. Eles não possuíam medicamentos suficientes para cuidar de alguém doente, e eles estavam completamente despreparados. Exceto para uma ocasional gripe, NENHUM deles ficava doente. Especialmente Heero. Ele sempre era o único a brilhar no lugar deles, por parecerem tão fracos e patéticos enquanto doentes. Ele era sempre o único quem os estimulava a sararem logo, não importando o QUANTO ele tentasse parecer indiferente.

Agora, parecia que a mesa estava virada. Agora eles que tinham que cuidar de Heero. A questão era - como?

Finalmente, Quatre levantou o olhar encontrando os olhos do piloto chinês com seu olhar fixo e angustiado. "Você escutou isto corretamente Wufei. Heero tem menos de uma semana de vida, a menos que consigamos pegar a vacina... de alguma maneira".

"Quatre está certo". Trowa falou pela primeira vez desde que eles entraram na cozinha. "Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar até J enviá-la. Ela pode ser detida pela OZ".

"Ou pior. Ela pode nunca chegar aqui". Duo adicionou amargamente falando mais para si mesmo. Ele estava sentado próximo ao canto da mesa, jogado na cadeira, seus ombros caídos e a cabeça baixada. Suas feições pálidas, seus olhos violetas assombrados. Ele estava muito silencioso durante todo o entardecer. Sua voz soava pesarosamente calma e fria enquanto explicava para seus amigos. Alguma coisa estava _aborrecendo_ o piloto do Deathscythe, mas ele não dizia coisa alguma. Ele continuava brincando com a ponta de sua trança enquanto estava sentado lá, afogando-se em sua própria tristeza.

"Maldição!" Wufei gritou, irritado socando a mesa. Sua preocupação era traduzida em raiva, e ele tinha que se esforçar para manter a calma. Respirando profundamente, ele se jogou de volta em sua cadeira.

A cozinha escura caiu em silêncio, os únicos ruídos eram do vento batendo contra as janelas sombrias e escuras. Sombras alaranjadas tremulavam sobre todos os cantos, e o silêncio crescente se prolongava.

De vez em quando, a madeira rangia ou os canos velhos da casa chacoalhavam com um barulho estranho, mas fora aquilo, era somente o vento e os estalos das pequenas chamas.

O silêncio foi quebrado então por uma série de tosses abafadas, vindas do andar superior.

Os quatros rapazes levantaram o olhar para o teto, os olhares fixos e preocupados. O quarto de Heero era localizado EXATAMENTE sobre a cozinha e eles podiam ouvir a cama ranger contra o velho assoalho de madeira enquanto se movia sob o ataque de tosse do corpo de Heero.

"O que vamos fazer?" Quatre sussurrou tristemente, voltando seu olhar atento e aflito do teto.

Trowa respirou profundamente, baixando o olhar também. "Primeiramente, nós precisamos encontrar tudo o que pudermos sobre esta doença". Ele comentou e Wufei concordou com a cabeça.

"O que há para saber?" Duo murmurou amargamente. "Seu corpo se deteriora por dentro e por fora até você se tornar nada mais que uma maldita geléia por dentro. Você tosse com sangue, e seu corpo queima com a febre. Você fica delirando um pouco e então morre!" A sua voz estava calma e amarga, porém seus olhos estavam faiscando. Ódio, medo, desespero e agressividade, estavam todos fervendo dentro de si.

Os outros três pilotos podiam perceber, mas apenas piscaram por alguns momentos, chocados com a explosão de Duo.

O garoto trançado estava ofegante agora, olhando para eles, com raiva nos olhos. Finalmente farto com os olhares fixos que estava recebendo, Duo empurrou sua cadeira para trás tempestuosamente saindo da sala, correndo para fora da casa, entrando no lusco fusco do entardecer.

A porta bateu atrás dele.

Os três pilotos ficaram pasmados e confusos.

"É melhor eu ir falar com ele..." Quatre murmurou e então saiu suspirando.

Lá em cima no quarto rosa, Heero agitou-se em sua cama, os lençóis ensopados de suor enrolados ao longo dos membros. Tossindo fracamente, deu umas poucas e profundas respirações tentando controlar sua respiração. Gemendo silenciosa e miseravelmente, e virou-se novamente, ainda tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. Então se virou encarando a porta, os vidrados olhos azuis piscando contra a escuridão de seu quarto. A porta estava totalmente aberta, deixando entrar um pouco do ar frio do corredor. Fechou seus olhos, inalando profundamente, tolerando o sentimento de frio de si mesmo.

Ele estava tão quente... Ele sentia que seu corpo estava em chamas. Todos os músculos doíam e pulsavam dolorosamente, aqueles que não sentia, pareciam geléias inúteis. Ele estava coberto de suor, sua camiseta sobre a pele ardente fazia sua respiração difícil. A cabeça martelava duramente, suas têmporas pulsavam. Porém, mais que tudo era a sua respiração. Era tão difícil respirar, qualquer mínimo movimento fazia sua respiração trabalhosa.

Suspirando profundamente, Heero levantou uma trêmula mão, tentando empurrar as franjas ensopadas de suor fora de seus olhos. O cabelo de aparência densa grudava em sua face suada, fazendo-o desconfortável e quente. Ele olhou de suas franjas desarrumadas, isto o fez sentir-se um pouco melhor. Deixando sua mão cair sem energia sobre o travesseiro, ele deixou escapar uma pequena tosse e suspirou.

Doente em uma missão... Quanta humilhação. Totalmente fora de hora de ficar doente! Ele tinha que repousar aqui enquanto os outros faziam seu trabalho?! Aquilo era INACEITÁVEL! Ele deveria ser o único forte. Ele NÃO podia adoecer! O jeito que J olhara para ele... Ele não pudera ver o homem, porém ele sabia como era aquele olhar. Ele não gostava daquele olhar. Nem um pouco. Aquilo sempre significava problemas.

"Merda!" Heero bufou suavemente fechando os olhos. Como se aquele velho esquisito lhe pudesse causar algum problema agora... Ele é a MENOR de suas preocupações! Bem, agora ele tinha que se concentrar em ficar melhor. Quatro dias... Talvez um pouco mais... Ele não tinha certeza se poderia agüentar. Descobriu que conseguira isto na primeira vez que tinha adoecido... Se não fosse por Odin conseguir para ele o remédio... Sem duvida ele teria morrido.

Heero fez uma careta, bravo consigo mesmo. Por que ele estava pensando sobre aquele homem agora? Totalmente fora de hora estar pensando sobre ele... Chk! Devia parar com isto! Ele odiava ficar doente! Sua mente ficava divagando, e isto NÃO era bom. Isto o fazia se sentir fora de controle. E estar fora de controle significava que ele esta---

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Subitamente, Heero ficou alerta para um certo ruído. Ele não estava certo do que era aquilo, então ele repentinamente arregalou os olhos, tremendo na escuridão.

Tap.Tap.Tap.

Aquilo soava como batidas contra a madeira. Ou era conta o assoalho? Era alguém subindo as escadas?

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Heero virou o olhar fixo na porta, e esperou. Porém, ninguém passou pelo corredor.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Heero estreitou os olhos, tentando ver melhor no escuro.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Ele podia ouvir as batidas se aproximando, mas ainda não via nada. Com esforço, levantou-se num dos cotovelos e limpou o suor da testa. Os sentidos alertas, tanto quanto suas condições permitiam, Heero olhava a porta de perto.

Tap.Tap.Tap.Tap...

Suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se, e os sons de batidas aproximavam-se da porta. Ele descobriu que estava prendendo a respiração, e repreendeu-se por isto. Sacudindo a cabeça debilmente, blasfemou contra a vertigem olhando para a porta e esperando.

Taptaptaptaptaptap...

Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, e ele prometeu a si mesmo que se havia alguém lhe pregando uma peça, eles estavam mortos! Entretanto sabia que este não era o caso. Tinha certeza. Muita certeza porque tinha ouvido aquele som antes. Na noite anterior, enquanto eles estavam jantando. Ele podia jurar que escutara alguma coisa batendo contra o teto. Como batidas na madeira...

As batidas cessaram repentinamente, e Heero voltou o olhar fixo para a porta.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos, então repentinamente estreitaram-se.

Rolando pelo corredor, lentamente passando pela porta de seu quarto, estava uma simples bola rosa.

"Duo?" A voz de Quatre veio suavemente e hesitante enquanto andava cuidadosamente até o garoto mal humorado. Ele encontrou Duo sentado, no pequeno pomar, ocupando-se com a 'fiscalização do equipamento'.

"Duo, está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou timidamente, chegando e sentando ao lado de Duo. O vento estava ganhando força e os topos das árvores chacoalhavam como se lutassem contra a forte brisa. As longas franjas de Duo também voavam violentamente sob o morno e empoeirado vento, uns poucos fios que escaparam de sua trança também estavam voando em todas as direções.

"Duo?" Quatre tentou novamente, estendendo a mão até seu amigo, que estava agachado em frente de alguns monitores, segurando uma peça dos transmissores deles em frente a sua face, checando-a sob a luz do luar.

Quatre suspirou e olhou a diante. "Duo, por favor, diga alguma coisa".

"Não há nada para dizer". Duo falou friamente, olhando direto por lentes de visão noturna. Ele olhou para a impressão de calor de Quatre, sorrindo amargamente para si mesmo. "Melhor eles começarem a procurar por um novo piloto, só isso".

"Duo!" Quatre exclamou, uma mão sobre o coração. "Como você se atreve a dizer uma coisa dessas!".

"Encare isso, Q-man, alguém terá que pilotar o Wing". Duo discutiu jogando a peça de lado. Ela bateu sobre uma pilha de outros equipamentos, fazendo um barulho alto no contato.

"Duo..." Quatre murmurou suavemente, colocando gentilmente a mão sobre o ombro do garoto. "Duo, não adianta nada pensar assim também".

"O que mais eu deveria pensar...?" Duo resmungou jogando o olhar para baixo. E jogou-se repentinamente no chão, puxando os joelhos até o peito e abraçando-os. Descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos olhando as luzes da base abaixo, brilhando no vale.

Quatre suspirou, tentando pensar numa resposta apropriada. Não havia nenhuma.

Ele chegou mais perto de seu amigo sentando-se ao seu lado. Descansando um braço sobre o ombro do garoto trançado, respirando profundamente antes de falar. "Duo".

Suspirando, Duo virou-se olhando para ele, os olhos violetas brilhavam com as lágrimas não derramadas, cintilantes com a luz do luar.

"Duo tenha fé nele. Eu sei que tenho. Ele já superou tanto... Eu tenho certeza que ele pode vencer isto".

"E se não puder?" Duo perguntou, a voz rouca provinda das lágrimas. "Se ele morrer, bem aqui debaixo de nossos narizes?! Huh?! E se eu tiver que vê-lo morrer novamente?! E se ele... Se eu ficar sozinho outra vez?!

"Duo..." Quatre murmurou o nome dele apertando o braço ao redor do garoto. Era muito estranho, não era sobre Heero que o garoto estava falando. Não mesmo, de jeito nenhum era sobre Heero.

"Você quer falar sobre isto?" Ele perguntou, depois que se acalmou um pouco.

"Não". Duo respondeu afastando-se do toque do loiro. Ele levantou-se, sorrindo tristemente para seu amigo. "Obrigado Q-man".

Quatre sorriu de volta. "De nada".

Duo assentiu em agradecimento e ele voltou o olhar para a casa cerca de metros adiante. Ele não podia ver luz alguma, o que era uma coisa boa com certeza, seus olhos imediatamente levantaram-se para o segundo andar na janela de Heero. Mais lágrimas empoçou-se em seus olhos, mas ele não as deixou escorrer. Respirando profundamente, olhando à diante, começou a retornar para casa.

Quatre rapidamente o seguiu.

Heero seguiu a pequena e estranha bola com seus olhos, a curiosidade brilhando naquelas profundezas azul escuro. Sua respiração acelerou-se quando tentou se sentar, esperando ter uma visão melhor, quando a bola rosa vagarosamente rolou dentro do quarto, fazendo um ruído calmo enquanto roçava sobre o rústico assoalho.

Seduzido pela estranha bola, Heero observou-a enquanto ela rolava para o canto do quarto, parando ao lado de uma pequena cômoda que estava no canto, perto da janela. Fazendo uma parada silenciosa, e apenas ficou lá, imóvel.

Mas Heero ainda não podia tirar os olhos dela. Lentamente virou-se para a porta, os olhos azuis estreitando-se em suspeita.

"Duo?" Heero resmungou rouco. Virando-se um pouco na pequena cama e ela rangeu quando ele se inclinou á diante, tentando ver se alguém estava escondido no corredor, além da sua linha de visão. Havia um movimento, estava certo disso, e seus olhos estreitaram-se mais uma vez. "Duo? Isso não tem graça".

Novamente capturou um movimento, mas estava além de sua linha de visão.

Virando seus olhos apesar da vertigem, Heero caiu sobre a montanha de cobertores. "Continue aí Duo". Disse fracamente, sem divertimento. "Eu estou certo de que você está aproveitando a sua vida". Grunhiu cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Não se preocupou quando viu o movimento pelo canto dos olhos, e alguém agora estava parado na sua porta. Mas, a imagem não se movia, e Heero sorriu maliciosamente consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos; satisfeito.

"Hn. Baka. Cansou do seu jogo?" Ele rosnou, mas não veio nem uma resposta. Aquilo era estranho, considerando que Duo NÃO deixaria aquela coisa passar. Abrindo seus olhos, Heero deu uma olhadinha furtiva, por sua franja bagunçada, olhando para a porta.

Ele ofegou.

Em pé no vão de sua porta, grandes olhos de avelã se levantaram para ele, era uma garotinha loira. Ela estava vestindo um bonito vestidinho, que era quase todo branco, mas com algumas coisas rosa nele. Ou então ele achou que estava escuro demais para realmente dizer. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando olhou para ela de cima a baixo, a boca abrindo-se um pouco em choque, enquanto ele examinava o cabelo loiro escuro dela preso para trás em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, atado por um simples laço azul.

Ele teve que se forçar a respirar, porque tinha segurado sua respiração o tempo todo, boquiaberto com a garotinha. Ele levantou uma mão tremula e esfregou seus olhos tão forte quanto conseguiu. Mas a garota ainda estava lá, olhando para ele com divertimento.

Heero engoliu silenciosamente e bateu na cabeça, tentando socar algum bom senso em si mesmo.

Levantando o olhar novamente, ele viu a garota rir em resposta.

Heero sentiu sua face ser drenada de toda a cor quando a garotinha saltou dentro do quarto sorrindo alegremente. Ela pulou até o canto do quarto, os olhos azuis atordoados de Heero olhavam-na o tempo todo. Ele viu quando ela abaixou-se e pegou a sua bola, arremessando no ar apenas para pegá-la quando ela caiu de volta.

Forçando-se a respirar novamente, Heero piscou, sentindo o suor escorrer de suas têmporas e sobre a face.

Uma _alucinação...Só pode ser..._Pensou consigo mesmo, levantando a mão trêmula até a sua testa. Ele estava queimando._ Deve ser isso. A... A febre... Só pode ser... _Heero pensou desesperadamente, olhando quando a garota se sentou na cômoda, com as pernas estendidas.

Ele jogou-se na cama, olhando a garota com olhos estarrecidos quando ela arremessou a bola no ar, para pegá-la novamente.

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

_Uma alucinação...Só pode ser...Uma alucinação..._

"Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficarmos doentes". Wufei começou cortante, uma vez que Duo e Quatre voltaram para a cozinha. "Nós temos uma missão para completar acima de tudo. Então eu acho que a primeira coisa que devemos descobrir é se isto é contagioso".

"Extremamente". Duo falou amargamente, sentado no mesmo lugar em que estava sentado antes de sair, brincando com sua trança. "Esta é maldita RAZÃO que chamaram isso de maldita _praga_!".

"Duo". Quatre tentou acalmá-lo, lançando-lhe um olhar de conforto.

"Desculpe". O garoto trançado murmurou, jogando-se mais uma vez em sua cadeira. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de olhar para Wufei. "É uma doença altamente contagiosa. Ninguém estava imune de pegá-la. Somente aqueles que eram 'importantes' o bastante para a Federação receberam vacina". Ele levantou o olhar para a direção do quarto de Heero, e seu olhar tornou-se alguns graus mais frios. "Isto não ajuda muito né?" Murmurou amargamente lançando um olhar para baixo novamente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio uns momentos, até Trowa finalmente se atrever a falar. "Eu me lembro que, uns anos atrás, alguns soldados vieram para nós na fundação Barton, eles deram vacina em todos nós. Eu não me lembro por quê, mas eu tenho uma certeza razoável".

"O mesmo comigo". Quatre falou calmamente abaixando sua cabeça com pesar. "Eu lembro de ter reclamado com minhas irmãs sobre ter que ir tomar, um, banais vacinas..." Ele admitiu corando levemente.

"O mesmo foi em nossa colônia". Wufei falou numa voz calma. "Eu me lembro, eles nos levaram para fora da sala de aula, e Meri--" Ele parou suspirando profundamente. "Alguns de nós pensaram que tomando a vacina, estariam admitindo suas fraquezas. Ela--Eles tiveram que ser persuasivos com as regras para tomar a vacina...".

Duo olhou para o fim de sua trança mantendo silêncio. Ninguém se atreveu nem em PENSAR sobre vacinar crianças de rua... Eles não eram importantes, e foram deixados para morrer de forma horrível nas ruas. Isto ainda era confuso para ele por que ele havia sobrevivido, mas quem era ele para dizer que ia sobreviver desta vez? Chk! Seria convincente. Morrer da mesma doença, no mesmo dia que Solo morreu... Ele apenas sorriu com ironia.

"Duo?" Quatre falou numa voz suave, e Duo sentiu todos olhando para ele. Ele olhou apenas para encontrar três pares de olhos preocupados.

Rosnando suavemente, jogou sua trança para trás e olhou para eles cortantemente. "Ninguém se preocupou conosco, _ratos de rua_" Disse numa voz fria e amarga.

O silêncio retornou depois disto, quando todos os três pilotos baixaram o olhar para suas mãos inquietas. Duo apenas dobrou seus braços sobre o peito, olhando zangado para a parede à frente.

Finalmente, Wufei falou. "Então seria sensato se você ficasse longe de Yuy".

A cabeça de Duo virou-se rapidamente, e ele olhou desafiador para Wufei.

"Duo, pense nisso". Trowa adicionou calmamente, os severos olhos verdes olhando para o garoto teimoso. "Não iria ser nem um pouco bom se outro piloto adoecesse".

"UM PILOTO DOENTE!?" Duo socou a mesa. "Nossa, Trowa isso foi tão doce! Lembre-me de enviar-lhe um'cartão de agradecimentos' depois!".

"Duo!" Quatre chamou, tentando acalmar os espíritos ao redor da mesa. "Por favor, Duo. Gritar não ajudaria!".

"E o que irá, hein!" Duo gritou novamente, pulando fora de sua cadeira, fazendo-a cair para trás. "É sempre a missão, não é?! Nada mais! É sempre pela MALDITA CAUSA! BEM DESCULPE-ME POR ME IMPORTAR! SINCERAMENTE!" Ele gritou, e em seus olhos lágrimas brilhantes e acusadoras para seus amigos. "Se vocês me querem, eu estarei no andar de cima tentando não COMPROMETER a PRECIOSA MISSÃO!!"

E com aquilo dito, Duo tempestuosamente saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas.

Quatre inclinou um pouco a cabeça quando ele escutou a porta de Duo bater, então o silêncio caiu novamente sobre a casa.

Do lado de fora, o vento continuou soprando abundante, gordas e mornas gotas de chuva caindo contra as janelas.

Muito tarde daquela noite, depois da lua ter surgido há muito tempo sobre as montanhas gramadas, a porta do quarto de Duo rangeu aberta. A casa estava silenciosa, exceto pelo som irritante do vento, e uns poucos ramos de árvores arranhando-se sobre as janelas. O corredor estava um pouco frio, arrepiando a espinha de Duo, quando ele lentamente caminhou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor escuro, seus passos eram silenciosos, enquanto o velho e empoeirado carpete, que decorava o piso de madeira absorvia-os.

Ele tinha gastado as últimas horas em seu quarto, deitado, curvado em sua cama, com o olhar fixo nas paredes ou olhando fora da janela. Lágrimas brilharam em seus olhos enquanto ele repousava lá, assistindo as escuras nuvens de tempestade que corriam lentamente próximo à lua cheia. Mas ele não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Ele não chora. Meninos não choram. As últimas palavras de Solo para ele, ele havia prometido não chorar. Meninos não choram.

Depois de algumas horas, fome e sede fizeram-no sair de sua tristeza e andar fora do seu pequeno santuário. Ele havia pulado o jantar, almoço E café da manhã, então ele naturalmente estava MUITO faminto. Ele esperava poder ir até a cozinha sem cair das escadas e quebrar um osso. Afinal, a última coisa que eles precisavam era outro piloto caído...

Enquanto ele cruzava o largo corredor, ele podia sentir o ar gelado causar-lhe arrepios sobre toda a pele exposta dos braços. Seu quarto estava quente o suficiente, e tinha vestido uma camiseta o dia todo. Talvez a tempestade tivesse trazido algum ar frio com ela, ele pensou, esfregando a parte superior dos braços, e tentando sufocar um espirro. Não seria bom acordar os outros nesta hora impiedosa. Ele se perguntava quem estava de vigia esta hora lá fora na tempestade, mas encolheu os ombros e saiu rapidamente. Bem, agora ele REALMENTE não se importava.

Ele parou um minuto quando alcançou a porta de Heero. Ela estava fechada, mas Duo ainda podia sentir a presença de Heero vindo de traz da porta. Isto era estranho e assustador.

Suspirando profundamente, Duo preparou-se para andar a diante, relembrando a si mesmo que ele NÃO era permitido naquele quarto. Ele deu uns poucos passos para frente, mas eles rapidamente pararam. Ele tinha certeza de ter ouvido alguma coisa...

Virando-se lentamente, Duo deu uma boa olhada para a porta de madeira, e franziu as sobrancelhas. Lá estava ele novamente... apenas um pequeno som... Heero?

Ele rapidamente voltou para frente da porta alcançando-a com uma mão hesitante a redonda maçaneta. Ele respirou profunda e lentamente, silenciosamente, abriu a porta. Segurando a respiração e então finalmente ele se atreveu a entrar.

Seus olhos fitaram o quarto escuro, a luz pálida vinda da janela iluminando a pequena cama como um fraco projetor de luz, mirando diretamente a cama. Deitado sobre a cama, lençóis úmidos enrolados ao redor de seu corpo, estava Heero. Ele estava deitado de costas, o cobertor um pouco caído, expondo sua camiseta ensopada de suor e uma pálida perna.

Duo engoliu, voltando a examinar a face de Heero. O garoto estava obviamente dormindo, suas feições abatidas sobre a dor e a transpiração, franjas desajeitadas do cabelo escuro, grudando em sua face. Sua respiração difícil, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração, enquanto seu corpo lutava por oxigênio. Na soma geral, ele NÃO parecia bem.

Duo engoliu e preparou-se para fechar a porta. Heero estava dormindo, então possivelmente ele não poderia ter feito aquele som. Suspirando profundamente, Duo já se virava para sair.

Quando ele ouviu novamente, apenas um murmúrio, mas agora, com a porta aberta, ele pode ouvir claramente como um sino no silêncio da noite.

"... Á... gua...".

Ele inclinou sua cabeça firme e dolorosamente.

"Por... F... avor...".

Lentamente ele virou-se de volta; os olhos ametistas brilhando com lágrimas não vertidas. Aquela voz tão fraca e apelando, rouca com sede e doente. Exatamente como Solo antes dele...

"Ahhh..."

O suave gemido fez Duo olhar novamente, e ele ofegou silenciosamente quando viu Heero lamber os lábios secos com sede, impulsionando sua cabeça de lado, a face contraída de dor. "P...Por favor..."

Engolindo com dificuldade, Duo abriu a porta completamente, e lentamente de modo incerto, andou dentro do quarto. Caminhando silenciosamente até a cama de Heero, segurando a respiração o tempo todo. Indo rapidamente até o pequeno criado mudo da cama, onde uma tigela de água, um pedaço de pano, uns outros potes e entre eles um jarro e um copo.

Os pulmões queimando por oxigênio, Duo precipitado e confuso com a jarra e o copo, colocou um pouco de água para Heero. Em sua pressa acidentalmente derramou um pouco de água, mas pensou que isto não era importante. Virou para olhar com desagrado para as feições adormecidas de Heero.

Ele então se estendeu desajeitado para as mãos de Heero e empurrou o copo em suas mãos, esforçando-se para curvar os dedos hesitantes ao redor do copo, assim ele não cairia. Ele estava desesperado para sair e respirar. No minuto que Heero deu um pequeno aperto no copo, que agora estava posicionado sobre a cama perto dele; Duo bateu rapidamente em seu ombro e preparou-se para sair do quarto.

Mas o copo escorregou e caiu, quebrando-se em um milhão de pedaços.

Duo deu uma rápida parada, com a face tornando-se vermelha por precisar de oxigênio. Ele olhou ao redor, com uma expressão atormentada. Viu a mão de Heero estremecer um pouco e seus dedos procurando pelo copo, ainda em seu sono.

"P...P... Por favor...".

Mas obviamente não pôde encontrá-lo, e deixou escapar um lamento desesperado.

Depois disto, Duo aproximou-se da cama, respirando profundamente no caminho. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do criado mudo procurando por outro copo, mas não havia nenhum. Suspirando para si mesmo Duo pegou a jarra do criado mudo e cuidadosamente sentou-se na cama perto do corpo ardente de Heero.

Cuidadosa e gentilmente, ele levantou a cabeça de Heero, sustentando-a com alguns travesseiros. E então verteu água na palma que estava em concha perto dos lábios secos de Heero. E então, cautelosamente, serviu o líquido fresco para Heero, olhando-o carinhosamente enquanto ele bebia.

Heero engoliu a água, agradecido e gemendo silenciosamente enquanto sua garganta dolorida era lavada com o líquido frio. Seus olhos cobalto lentamente tremulavam abertos, e ele piscou contra as trevas, tentando ver onde estava e quem estava com ele. Ele somente teve uma visão borrada de uma imagem, uma silhueta, iluminada por trás pela luz pálida da lua, fazendo-a parecer como a sombra de uma aura mágica ao redor dele.

Esforçando-se para manter as pálpebras abertas, Heero continuou bebendo mais do abençoado líquido que estava sendo servido em seus lábios. Ele engolia a água, faminto enviando rápidos olhares para o canto do quarto. Mas não havia nada lá. Nada, exceto a pequena cômoda, e a simples e pequena bola rosa.

Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se e quase se sufocou com água, quando ele ficou alerta. Ele começou a tossir alto, de modo trêmulo buscando ar, com seus olhos sobre a bola o tempo todo.

"Ei... devagar..." A voz murmurou calmamente, mas Heero não conseguia fazer-se calmo. Seus pulmões queimavam e a tosse continuou até ele cair na cama exausto.

Longos e frios dedos assentaram-se cuidadosamente em sua fronte, e Heero suspirou, sua tosse diminuindo. As pesadas pálpebras ameaçaram fechar enquanto ele olhava para a criatura etérea pairando sobre ele gentilmente, afastando uma franja ensopada dos olhos. Heero piscou tentando ajustar sua visão embaçada, o sono já estava arrebatando-o, avançando em sua consciência.

"Shhh... volte a dormir..." A voz murmurou suavemente, e Heero suspirou penosamente, incapaz de resistir muito mais. "Shhh... Heero... Shhh…" A voz continuou, e Heero abriu totalmente os olhos por um segundo olhando surpreso.

_Duo_? Ele piscou, incerto, mas depois de umas poucas tentativas, seus olhos apenas permaneceram fechados e Heero vagou dentro do sono sem sonhos.

Duo... Era Duo? Era ele... Ele era real?

Quatre torceu o pano sobre a tigela de água da cama de Heero, suspirando para si mesmo. Ele virou a face do garoto adormecido sobre a cama, gentilmente limpando o suor de sua face quente. Ele sorriu levemente para si mesmo quando notou que o garoto estava lentamente acordando, e logo se encontrou olhando dentro de um par de olhos azuis confusos.

"Hey". Ele sussurrou com um sorriso, terminando de secar a fronte ensopada de Heero. "Bom vê-lo acordado, dorminhoco".

O garoto sobre a cama piscou algumas vezes tentando ficar acordado. Ele lutou para levantar sua cabeça e olhar o quarto, mas a mão gentil e diligente de Quatre o empurrou de volta. Ele estava fraco demais para resistir.

"Apenas fique deitado, ok. A missão está indo bem. Nós apenas fizemos uma pequena mudança nos turnos".

Heero virou os olhos. NÃO era isto que ele queria saber!

Ele soprou algumas franjas de seus olhos irritados, e voltou a olhar para Quatre. "D-Duo?" Ele perguntou rouco e quase estridente. Ele fez uma careta para a sua própria voz.

"Oh, ele pegou os turnos noturnos". Quatre informou-o vagamente.

Heero lutou com ansiedade virando seus olhos novamente. Ele suspirou olhando para a porta. Ele tentou abrir a boca para explicar para Quatre que ele simplesmente queria saber onde estava o baka, mas então pensou melhor sobre isso. Por quê deveria preocupar-se onde o baka estava? Ele não estava aqui noite passada, não é mesmo? Ele estava no seu turno noturno. Então a criatura em seu sonho... Ele era apenas isso, um sonho. Outra alucinação causada pela febre.

Heero suspirou tristemente e fechou seus olhos. O baka provavelmente estava em seu quarto, roncando e babando sobre seu travesseiro!

"Nós adicionamos umas poucas horas a mais em cada turno para cobrir o seu". Quatre contou a ele carinhosamente, colocando água num copo de plástico. Ele havia limpado o copo quebrado mais cedo, contando que Heero havia deixado o copo cair durante o sono.

Ele virou-se colocando a água nos lábios de Heero, sorrindo gentilmente enquanto ele ajudava o piloto Wing levantar sua cabeça.

"Nós faremos turnos para cuidar de você, eu espero que você não se importe com a nossa ajuda Heero, mas isto é para o seu bem." Ele disse suspirando tranqüilamente. "Duo não está apto a vir aqui porque ele não é imune a esta doença. Mas o resto de nós é, e nós iremos fazer o melhor por você!"

Não imune para a doença? Heero refletiu tristemente fechando seus olhos, Duo não pode vir aqui... Então ele era uma alucinação apesar de tudo... Ele não sabia por quê, mas por alguma razão isso o fez sentir-se... Bem, ele não estava certo, mas ele não gostava disso.

Heero fechou seus olhos e virou o olhar para longe de Quatre, querendo voltar a dormir. Ele notou que permaneceria acordado.

Por quê ele se sentia frustrado? O que era a visão da garotinha? Ou era porque ele... Aquele... Aquele baka que provavelmente estava babando sobre o travesseiro?


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**título original: A One Night Without a Stars**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan**

**Revisoras:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai e Cris Kanaschiro.**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a Você, minha querida amiga **Illyana, **por todo apoio que recebi!!!! Linda, agradeço, de coração, toda a gentileza que recebi de você para que este trabalho saísse... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade... E a todas as pessoas que leram e me apoiaram um beijo especial para vocês que deixaram reviews tão gentis...

Um agradecimento especial mais uma vez as minhas revisoras que estão me ajudando muito, especialmente com as trapalhadas que faço quando vou tentar editar um capitulo. As pessoas que haviam me deixado reviews eu peço desculpas eu não as deletei intencionalmente foi um acidente... Eu sinto muito mesmo. pois, aquelas reviews eram um tesouro para mim que ficarão guardados no meu coração... Muito obrigado mesmo beijos e divirtam-se...

Quero me desculpar pela demora em editar mas estou com um pequeno problema de saúde que me impede de digitar mas farei o possível e não vou desistir... Obrigada pela paciência e pelo carinho...

Há! E não menos importante:

Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a paciência em responder minhas dúvidas...

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**capítulo 03**

As suaves luzes do sol filtravam através das cortinas, iluminando o quarto de Duo com raios de luz alaranjados. Partículas de pó dançavam preguiçosamente pelo ar como que movidas por uma força desconhecida. Deitado em uma grande cama bem no meio do quarto, estava Duo. Sua trança estava esparramada descuidadamente sobre seu travesseiro, pequenos fios de cabelo esticados em todas as direções. Ele estava deitado de lado, olhando para a janela, enquanto densas nuvens arrastavam-se lentamente pelo céu.

Ele havia dormido pouco aquela noite, velando o sono de Heero até o amanhecer. Tentara manter a febre baixa, gentilmente lavando a face do garoto, tentando diminuir o desconforto. A respiração de Heero parecia estar calma naquela noite e o garoto havia dormido profundamente todas as horas de escuridão. Quando o sol surgiu por trás das montanhas gramadas, Duo silenciosamente deixara o quarto, não querendo estar lá quando os outros pilotos acordassem, prontos para repreendê-lo.

Ele se jogara cansadamente sobre a cama, mas só conseguira dormir cerca de três horas, então. Pesadelos infestaram seu sono, memórias de um passado difícil, cheio de dor e doenças. Ele não se lembrava de muita coisa de seu sonho, mas isto o acordou e o fez meditar sobre sua infelicidade. E então ele se mexeu em sua cama, curvando-se em uma posição fetal, observando a visão do lado de fora da janela com olhos entorpecidos.

Heero parecia muito mal, na noite passada. Ele podia jurar que o garoto japonês mal o reconhecera. O olhar em seus olhos... Era tão confuso... Como se não tivesse certeza de onde ele estava. E o acesso de tosse... Ficava cada vez pior. Era um milagre Heero ainda estar respirando, de qualquer maneira. Dois dias com aquela doença... Solo mal vivera dois dias com aquela enfermidade... Mas Heero... Ele estava se agüentando. Ele era tão forte... Talvez... Apenas talvez...Talvez houvesse uma chance? Podia ele atrever-se a ter esperanças?

Duo suspirou, fechando os olhos tristemente. Não. Esperança era algo ruim. Ela fazia você se sentir ainda pior, quando ela era esmagada. Ele havia tido esperanças de que Solo sobrevivesse. Ele havia tido a esperança de que, uma vez que lhe desse o antídoto, ele ficaria bem. Porém, ele não estava bem. Ele estava morto.

Chorando silenciosamente, Duo ergueu as duas mãos para secar as lágrimas que escorriam. "Meninos não choram..." Murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo-se mal por derramar lágrimas. "Eles não choram...".

Então, ele prometeu a si mesmo que, quando Heero morresse, ele não choraria.

_**Meninos não choram.**_

Por ninguém e nem por Heero.

Lamentando-se outra vez, Duo virou-se em sua cama, enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro. "Heero... Eu não quero chorar... Então... Então, por favor... Eu não quero chorar...".

_**Tap. Tap. Tap...**_

Heero olhou de sua cama, com olhos azuis enevoados pela febre. Ele forçou-se a erguer-se sobre um cotovelo, tentando ter uma visão melhor do quarto.

_**Tap... Tap... Tap...**_

Novamente, o som suave veio até seus ouvidos, e a respiração de Heero se acelerou, ansiosa. Ele sentiu o corpo tremer sob o esforço de manter-se levantado e então caiu de volta na cama.

_**Tap. . . Tap. . . Tap. . .**_

Suspirando e amaldiçoando sua curiosidade, Heero se ergueu um pouco mais, sentando na cama e encostando-se pesadamente contra sua pequena montanha de travesseiros. Arquejante, ele levantou uma mão para secar seu rosto suado, piscando algumas vezes, ajustando sua visão. Lentamente se virou para olhar o canto do quarto e ficou surpreso ao ver que aquela bola se fora.

Ele havia imaginado aquilo também? Fora uma outra alucinação? Ou alguém teria a levado embora? Teria sido Quatre?

_**Tap! Tap! Tap!**_

Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, observando a porta outra vez. Seus olhos azuis-cobalto arregalaram-se em uma leve surpresa enquanto via a bola rosa pular uma vez e então parar na passagem de seu quarto. Depois disto, ela simplesmente ficou parada.

Confuso, Heero empenhou-se em levantar, porém seus membros não estavam cooperando. Suspirando pesadamente, ele caiu de volta sobre os travesseiros e apenas fitou a bola, cansado.

Os enevoados olhos azul cobalto piscaram lentamente, enquanto um par de pezinhos vieram e pararam ao lado da bola. Delgados tornozelos, numa meia calça rosa vestida ao redor das perninhas roliças, sapatos brancos e polidos, que brilhavam sob os suaves raios de sol.

Heero piscou novamente, engolindo seco quando a garotinha abaixou-se e pegou a bola dela. Seguiu-a com seu olhar fixo e enevoado, enquanto ela lentamente se levantava, sorrindo para ele.

Ele ofegou em resposta e viu a garota rir para ele. Porém, nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Heero franziu as sobrancelhas, imaginando por quê sua alucinação não viera com som. Aquilo seria realmente chato, ele refletiu.

Ainda rindo, a criança inclinou a cabeça de lado em divertimento, examinando o garoto japonês sobre a cama. Heero apenas fixou o olhar nela, incapaz de olhar para longe daqueles enormes e assombrosos olhos de avelã.

No fim, a garota levantou a bola com as mãos, sorrindo para Heero.

Ele cautelosamente recuou quando ela jogou-a para ele. Agindo por reflexo, seus braços voaram e pegaram a bola. Ele olhou fixamente para baixo, chocado e surpreso por poder pegar uma coisa que sua imaginação havia conjurado. Simplesmente baixou o olhar pasmado para a bola em suas mãos, examinando-a de todas as direções, como se fosse um alienígena que ele nunca tivera visto antes.

Decidindo que aquilo era mesmo uma bola **_sólida e real,_** o que ele estava segurando, Heero olhou novamente para a garota.

Ela ainda estava parada na passagem da porta, estudando-o com seus grandes olhos de avelã. Um sorriso estava brincando sobre suas pálidas feições e ela lentamente levantou as mãos para cima, gesticulando para Heero jogar a bola para ela.

Perplexo, Heero baixou o olhar para a bola em suas mãos, então olhou de volta para a garota e então para a bola. Ele mandou um olhar interrogativo para ela, levantando a bola em questão. Ninguém NUNCA quisera jogar bola com ele...

Sorrindo ternamente para ele, a garota gesticulou para a bola novamente.

Suspirando, Heero desistiu de tentar entender tudo aquilo, e levantou a bola no ar.

Ele jogou a bola, os olhos azul-cobalto seguindo-a enquanto ela voava através do quarto, descendo na direção da garotinha.

E passando direto através dela.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se surpresos enquanto ele observava a bola passar através da garotinha, que estava pulando no ar com as mãos para cima, tentando desesperadamente pegar a bola.

Entretanto a esfera rosa manteve-se voando para fora do quarto.

Até bater na cabeça de Trowa.

O piloto do Heavyarms deu uma parada rápida no meio do corredor, bem em frente à porta de Heero.

Heero olhou-o com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o piloto de olhos verdes piscou algumas vezes e então lentamente inclinou a cabeça para baixo, olhando para o chão. Ele piscou outra vez quando viu a bola e então lentamente, curvou-se para baixo e pegou-a. Levantou-se vagarosamente em toda a sua estatura, olhando para a bola rosa, confuso. Então, voltou seu olhar para Heero.

O adolescente japonês estava sentado em sua cama, os olhos azuis examinando a reação de Trowa. Ele manteve-se num estóico silêncio enquanto o outro piloto olhava para a bola outra vez, piscando confuso. Por uns longos minutos, os dois olharam fixamente um para o outro, com rostos indecifráveis.

Eventualmente, Trowa acenou com a cabeça, curvando-se outra vez e cuidadosamente rolando a bola para dentro do quarto.

Heero viu com olhos estarrecidos quando o pequeno objeto rolou direto pela passagem da porta e direto pelo corpo da garota outra vez. Ele levantou a cabeça para observar a reação de Trowa, mas o outro piloto acenou novamente e caminhou a diante.

Confuso, Heero deixou seu olhar cair fixamente na pequena bola.

A garotinha ria silenciosamente.

Trowa entrou silenciosamente na cozinha, indo na direção da geladeira para pegar uma bebida. A cozinha estava inundada com os puros e brancos raios solares, fazendo o lugar de aparência escura brilhar mais que o habitual. Sentado na mesa da cozinha, estava Quatre, com um maço de papéis, pastas e relatórios espalhados por toda a mesa. Ele estava ocupado lendo sem parar um dos relatórios, completamente atento.

O assoalho de madeira rangeu sob os pés de Trowa, enquanto ele andava e Quatre levantou seu olhar.

"Oh! Oi Trowa!" O árabe saldou-o, olhando para ele com um sorriso. "Você dormiu bem?"

Trowa acenou, então se curvou para olhar dentro do refrigerador, de cima a baixo.

"Como foi seu turno, esta noite?"

"Nenhuma ocorrência perceptível."

"Foi muito gentil de sua parte cobrir o turno de Duo". Quatre comentou, olhando para o amigo enquanto ele bebia.

Trowa encolheu os ombros. "Alguém tinha que fazê-lo". Ele olhou para fora da janela brevemente e sentou-se ao lado de Quatre. "É o Wufei lá fora?"

"Sim." O loiro consentiu. "Eu irei trocar com ele daqui a duas horas."

Trowa acenou, compreendendo. Olhou por cima de seu ombro para a porta da cozinha e então se virou, voltando para o outro garoto. "E Duo?"

Quatre suspirou, baixando sua cabeça pesarosamente. "Ele ainda não desceu."

Trowa não respondeu e Quatre suspirou tranqüilamente. Retornou a ler seus relatórios.

"O que você está lendo?" Trowa perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

"Oh, apenas as instruções da missão. Eu percebi que ainda não havia passado os olhos por tudo isto, ainda". Ele explicou timidamente, virando uma página e começando a ler outra. "Existem alguns fatos interessantes sobre esta casa".

Trowa levantou uma sobrancelha. "Interessantes? Como assim?".

Quatre examinou algumas sentenças a mais e então levantou o olhar para o amigo. "Bem, nós fomos enviados aqui para espionar a base, porque existe uma suspeita de que a OZ esteja treinando, hmm, bem, colocando diretamente... psicopatas, como soldados".

Trowa assentiu. "Sei". Ele confirmou, observando a janela outra vez. "Nós temos que confirmar estas suspeitas, e se forem verdadeiras, devemos destruir a base".

"Sim, eu sei". O loiro murmurou com um suspiro silencioso. "Isto foi o que eles nos contaram. O que eles não nos contaram, eu descobri hoje".

Trowa ergueu uma sobrancelha inquiridora e Quatre suspirou novamente. "Parece que houve alguns casos graves de assassinato nesta região. Nas fazendas ao redor da base, incluindo esta casa".

"OZ?" Trowa perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Quatre assentiu tristemente. "Eles estavam usando civis como alvos para praticar".

Algo obscuro lampejou nos olhos verdes de Trowa, mas a não ser aquilo, ele não respondeu.

"Havia uma família vivendo aqui alguns anos atrás, e eles foram brutalmente assassinados".

"Quem foi assassinado?" Uma nova voz veio por trás, e ambos os pilotos olharam para ver Duo, parado na porta da cozinha, bocejando.

"Os antigos residentes desta casa". Trowa respondeu calmamente, observando Duo enquanto ele caminhava para dentro da cozinha, esticando seus braços.

"Oh claro." O rapaz de trança falou sarcasticamente, caminhando até a geladeira. "Então o que nós devemos esperar? Ruídos de correntes, lençóis brancos voando...?".

Quatre riu. "Nada deste tipo, eu temo. Todos eles foram enterrados bem longe daqui".

"Oh pobreza!" Duo comentou secamente, pegando uma garrafa de água e indo sentar-se ao lado de seus amigos. "Então fantasmas não se interessam em atravessar centenas de milhas só para assombrar o antigo lar deles?".

Quatre riu novamente. "Eu não acho que eles se importam. Mas eu não saberia dizer; eu não acredito em fantasmas".

"Ah, qual é! Quase TODO MUNDO acredita em fantasmas!" Duo exclamou. "É como a lei da natureza de alguma coisa. Você já teve medo de alguma assombração ou coisa parecida, certo, Trowa?" Ele voltou o olhar para o outro piloto, procurando por apoio.

"Eu não acredito em fantasmas, Duo". Trowa informou-o tranqüilamente. "Ao menos, não neste tipo de fantasma a que você está se referindo". Ele suspirou, olhando Duo diretamente nos olhos. "Todo mundo tem um fantasma, todos nós temos coisas que nos assombram. Mortos, ou não."

Duo suspirou, lançando seu olhar para baixo. "Sim, eu sei..." Murmurou, olhando entorpecido para sua bebida. "Todo mundo tem um fantasma..." _O meu tem cabelos loiros, feições pálidas e olhos verde-dourados com a luz deles há muito perdida..._

**_Tap! _BANG!_ Tap! _BANG!_ Tap! _BANG!_Tap!_**

Sentado em sua cama, Heero suspirou e pegou a bola. Ele estava encostado, sustentado por uma montanha de travesseiros, encarando a parede oposta. Estava ocupando a si mesmo jogando a bola na parede, vendo-a pular de volta para si, e então jogava a bola novamente.

O quarto estava vazio e quieto, exceto o barulho vindo da bola de borracha batendo na parede e voando de volta para as mãos de Heero, que esperavam-na. A garota se fora há muito tempo, deixando a bola dela para trás. Heero refletiu de que aquilo era um sinal de que a febre cedera um pouco. Ele realmente sentia-se um pouco melhor agora, quase refrescado. Embora ele ainda se sentisse doente e fraco, era capaz de se sentar e brincar com aquela estúpida bola rosa.

**_Tap! _BANG!_ Tap! _BANG!_ Tap!_**

Heero deixou sua mente vagar enquanto tediosamente jogava a bola na parede, a visão vagueando quando ele parou de prestar muita atenção no jogo.

**_Tap! _BANG!_ Tap! _BAN**

Heero olhava para a palma de suas mãos, enquanto esperava que a bola pulasse de volta para ele. Mas isto não aconteceu. Frustrado, Heero olhou para cima e ofegou.

A garotinha estava parada em frente à sua cama, segurando a bola em suas mãozinhas.

Heero engoliu em seco e levantou-se um pouco, ainda encarando a garota.

A criança sorriu ternamente para ele, levantando a bola e olhando-o em dúvida.

Heero assentiu lentamente, o corpo ainda entorpecido pelo choque. Ele observou-a numa leve surpresa, enquanto a garota jogava a bola para ele, e levantou suas mãos para pegá-la.

A garota riu silenciosamente, sem fazer nenhum som natural e então saltou no ar alegremente, batendo as mãos.

Heero não pode evitar de sorrir debilmente, com a alegria dela e então lentamente levantou a bola, em um olhar questionador. A garota sorriu e assentiu, ansiosa que ele jogasse a bola para ela. Respirando profundamente, Heero fez exatamente aquilo, com apreensão e esperança, enquanto a bola voava pelo quarto.

A bola aterrissou no chão atrás da garota.

Suspirando, ele pareceu triste, abaixando a cabeça. Olhando para cima através da franja desordenada, ele pode ver a garota fazer um bico amuado, baixando o olhar para a bola com olhos tristes e saudosos.

"Me perdoe..." Ele sussurrou fracamente, olhando para a expressão desamparada, dela. Ele não podia entender por quê ela não conseguia pegar a bola. Sua ilusão podia obviamente SEGURAR a bola e então JOGÁ-LA para ele, porém, isto não funcionava quando no sentido inverso. Por que aquilo? Por que a sua ilusão era tão estranha?

A garota apenas suspirou e então encolheu os ombros, impotente. Ela sorriu um pouco triste para ele, e vagarosamente caminhou para a cama.

O corpo de Heero ficou tenso, contraindo-se enquanto a pequena criança caminhava para o lado de sua cama, olhando para ele com aqueles enormes olhos cor de avelã. Eles eram tão inocentes e puros... Tanto quanto... Tanto quanto **_ela_**... Aquela garota...

Subitamente, o sorriso da garota diminuiu, como se ela pudesse sentir sua tristeza. Ela estendeu uma mãozinha para confortá-lo, porém ele não podia sentir seu toque. Apenas baixou o olhar, estarrecido, para aonde a mãozinha estava tocando em sua mão, mas ele não conseguia sentir nada. Apenas um pequeno formigamento, entretanto muito fraco, que desapareceu rapidamente. Levantando a cabeça lentamente, ele tornou a olhar para a garotinha.

Ela estava levando a mão para trás do vestido branco, tirando alguma coisa de lá. Ele viu, com olhos arregalados, quando ela deu-lhe um delicado item.

Uma flor.

Uma simples flor branca.

Heero forçou-se a respirar numa respiração instável, sua mão tremia enquanto a estendia para pegar a flor. Lentamente e hesitante, ele tocou a flor, olhando para ela como se fosse o próprio Deus, que ele estivesse tocando. Um de seus dedos fez contato com a delicada flor e ele recuou surpreso, por aquilo ser real.

Os atordoados olhos azuis lançaram-se sobre a face da garotinha e viu que ela estava sorrindo. Ele olhou de volta para a flor e gentilmente, retirou-a da mão dela. Trouxe-a devagar para a frente de seu rosto, olhando para ela com os olhos azuis arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, em choque.

Outra vez a garota riu, e ele olhou para cima quando captou o movimento dela com o canto dos olhos. Ela saltou para a cadeira branca do outro lado do quarto, paralela a sua cama. Ela exibiu-lhe um largo sorriso antes de finalmente sentar-se com as pernas penduradas na cadeira, balançando lado a lado. Seus olhos de avelã estavam dançando com uma nova luz suave, levemente sorrindo.

De alguma maneira, Heero conseguiu sorrir de volta, um sorriso pequeno e hesitante; que fez o sorriso da garotinha crescer. Ele baixou o olhar para a flor em suas mãos, chocado demais para tentar processar o que exatamente acontecera.

E então, Wufei entrou no quarto.

"Yuy, eu trouxe o almoço. Você vai querer?" O piloto chinês chamou enquanto entrava no quarto, carregando uma pequena bandeja com uma tigela de sopa.

Heero seguiu-o com seus olhos, enquanto ele caminhava até a cama, colocando a bandeja cuidadosamente em uma pequena mesa perto da cadeira onde a garotinha estava sentada. Ele tinha certeza de que o piloto tinha alguma coisa para dizer sobre a presença da garota no quarto, mas ele não disse nada. Isto o confundiu. Se a garota podia segurar a flor – uma flor real – e uma bola, então ela devia ser real. Ou pelo menos, não uma invenção de sua imaginação. Ou talvez a flor fosse uma ilusão também?

Totalmente mudo com a sua pequena flor, Heero suspirou e cuidadosamente levantou o olhar. E deu a flor para Wufei.

Wufei, que simplesmente estava pegando a tigela de sopa fumegante, levantou o olhar para Heero e piscou. Ele olhou para a flor que o outro estava segurando e piscou novamente. Levantou o olhar para Heero, muito confuso; Heero Yuy estava lhe dando... Uma flor?! Mas que diabos?!

Limpando a garganta, Wufei tossiu nervosamente, e então olhou para Heero com um franzido no rosto.

Agora se sentindo muito tolo, Heero deixou sua mão cair e olhou a diante.

Wufei suspirou e balançou a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa, baixinho. Ele entregou a sopa para Heero.

"Eu apenas queria ter certeza de que ela estava aqui." Heero resmungou numa voz rouca, pegando a sopa de Wufei, porém ele estava envergonhado demais para olhar para o outro piloto.

Wufei parou por um momento antes de entregar a colher a Heero. "É claro que estava, Yuy, você a estava segurando".

Heero suspirou e assentiu fracamente. Poucas horas atrás, aquilo faria sentido perfeitamente. Mas agora, aquilo era uma droga de uma confusão.

Suspirando novamente, Heero pegou a colher de Wufei e mergulhou-a na sopa; seu olhar fixo sobre a garota o tempo todo. Ela ainda estava sentada na cadeira, rindo silenciosamente para si mesma. Heero virou-se de volta para Wufei, porém o piloto do Shenlong parecia não notar a presença da menina.

"Cuidado!" exclamou Wufei, quando ele viu que Heero tinha derrubado um pouco de sopa sobre a cama, enquanto levava a colher para sua boca, mas sem ver o que estava fazendo.

Heero recuou um pouco, surpreso com a sua bagunça. "Me desculpe". Disse roucamente, e enviou um outro olhar rápido para a garota. Ela estava gargalhando agora, apontando para ele e rolando de costas na cadeira. Heero fez uma careta e então a encarou.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Wufei perguntou para Heero, preocupado.

"Não". Heero respondeu sem olhar para ele.

O adolescente japonês tornou a fitar a sopa, pegando a colher novamente. Suspirando profundamente, ele começou a tomá-la. Wufei manteve-se próximo a ele para ter certeza de que ele comeria sem derramar a sopa outra vez. De tempos em tempos, Heero levantava o olhar para Wufei, enquanto comia. Ele apertou o punho ao redor da flor que estava segurando, querendo ter certeza de que ela realmente estava lá. Ele examinou as feições de Wufei e franziu as sobrancelhas. Lançou um olhar rápido para a garota e aprofundou uma carranca.

_**A garotinha estava bem ali... Porque ele não podia vê-la?**_

Aquela noite, Quatre caminhou silenciosamente para o quarto de Heero, vendo Duo olhar para ele, de onde subia as escadas. Ignorando o olhar indiferente do rapaz por hora, Quatre adentrou o quarto.

Uma leve tempestade de verão entrava no quarto pela janela, enchendo-o com o aroma da primavera e a vinda do temporal. Ela brincava com a fina cortina, sacudindo-a para cima e para baixo, o crepúsculo escuro que vinha de fora tremulava enquanto as cortinas chacoalhavam.

Heero estava deitado em sua cama, os lençóis jogados de lado, expondo somente partes do short de Heero, colados ao corpo. Sua camiseta estava jogada de lado no, chão. Quatre não se lembrava de tê-lo visto tirá-la, mas refletiu que Heero a tinha tirado por si mesmo. A leve brisa passava sobre seu torso suado, acariciando o peito de Heero, que subia e descia lentamente, a cada respiração.

Suspirando profundamente, Quatre andou até a pequena cama, dirigindo-se ao criado mudo. Ele mergulhou a mão dentro da tigela de água, suspirando quando achou que a água estava morna e não havia sobrado muito. Ele pegou alguns vidros de remédio e um pequeno copo para manuseá-los. Colocou um pouco de xarope para tosse em um copo minúsculo, certificando-se em por a quantidade certa. Abriu alguns frascos de pílulas e colocou-as habilmente uma próxima a outra e então, sentou na cama de Heero.

Ele ficou um tempo apenas olhando para as feições pálidas de Heero, calmas e relaxadas em seu sono.

Depois de um tempo, Quatre estendeu uma mão, e gentilmente, cutucou Heero para despertá-lo.

Tossindo fracamente, o jovem japonês abriu os olhos, piscando algumas vezes antes de olhar para Quatre. O loiro sorriu ternamente, ajudando Heero a se levantar um pouco, afofando alguns travesseiros para que ele se encostasse sobre eles.

"Hora do remédio". Ele sussurrou, entregando para Heero o pequeno copo de xarope.

Heero pegou o copo dele, suspirando lentamente, seus olhos azuis olhando pelo quarto. Estava escuro e um pouco quente, mas a não ser Quatre e ele, o quarto estava vazio. Suspirando outra vez, ele engoliu o remédio silenciosamente, pensando que aquilo pouco faria por ele. Ele tinha certeza de que Quatre sabia daquilo também, mas ainda assim, o loiro insistia em dar-lhe pelo menos mais quatro pílulas e dois copos de água.

Depois de tomar o remédio, Heero jogou-se pra trás em suas cobertas, gemendo baixinho e fechando os olhos cansados. Mesmo os fracos raios solares estavam ferindo seus olhos. Ele sentia-se mal, quente, pegajoso e suado. Seu corpo ainda doía, porém o respirar estava um pouco mais fácil.

"Heero, você precisa de alguma coisa?" Quatre perguntou calmamente, empurrando um pouco da franja ensopada de cima dos olhos fechados de Heero. "Você está com fome? Acha que pode comer alguma coisa?"

Respirando fundo, Heero de alguma maneira negou com a cabeça suavemente. Enquanto o silêncio caia entre eles, Heero lentamente abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para a porta. Ela estava aberta novamente, e ele podia ver o cintilar suave das velas vindo do corredor. Seus olhos arregalaram-se brevemente quando ele viu Duo andando pelo corredor, passando pela sua porta e colocando uma pequena vela no chão, enquanto segurava uma outra na mão.

Notando que estava sendo observado, o adolescente de trança lentamente parou onde estava, colocando a vela e voltou seu olhar para Heero.

O cobalto encontrou o violeta, e Heero não pode evitar; abriu a boca quando viu os olhos de Duo. Nunca, em todo o tempo que conhecia o baka, havia visto aqueles olhos parecerem tão... Sérios. Quase assombrados. Silenciosos. Sem a linguagem galanteadora. Talvez fossem as sombras dançando em sua face, ou talvez fosse a visão embaçada de Heero, mas apesar disso, Heero podia encontrar apenas uma palavra para a aparência do rosto de Duo: Sombria. O rosto de Duo parecia triste e agourento. E, por alguma razão, Heero achou que era a coisa MAIS perturbadora que ele já tinha visto. Isto o fazia doer por dentro, vendo a aparência triste de Duo nos olhos habitualmente vivos.

Ele não podia suportar muito mais aquilo, então virou seu olhar para frente e fechou os olhos.

Duo suspirou, pesaroso e olhou para frente também.

Foi então que Quatre percebeu que Duo estava parado na passagem da porta e seus olhos arregalaram-se brevemente. "Duo, você não deveria estar aqui." Ele murmurou, sério.

"Eu sei". Duo falou amargamente, respirando fundo e se endireitando. "Eu já estou saindo".

Na cama, Heero tossiu.

"Desculpe, Duo". Quatre disse com pesar, seus olhos brilhando com tristeza. "Mas não podemos arriscar".

Heero tossiu novamente, mais alto desta vez. A tosse foi seguida por um baixo gemido de dor.

O olhar de Duo rapidamente estava sobre ele, suas sobrancelhas aproximando-se em preocupação. "Heero? Você está bem?".

Tossindo, Heero assentiu levemente, levando uma mão ao peito e colocando-a sobre o coração.

"Heero?" Quatre perguntou preocupado, baixando o olhar para seu amigo. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu que o outro estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, engolindo grandes quantidades de ar, com os olhos arregalados, olhando entorpecido para o teto.

"Oh Deus! Heero!" Quatre exclamou pulando da cama, aflito. Esforçou-se para levantar o corpo de Heero, tentando limpar suas vias aéreas, mas o corpo suado do japonês mantinha-se escorregando de seu aperto.

Vendo aquilo, Duo precipitou-se para dentro do quarto.

"Duo... **Não!** **_Fique onde está!"_** Quatre comandou, ainda esforçando-se para ajudar Heero.

"Mas..." Duo começou, olhando desesperadamente para Heero.

"**Sem 'mas'!** Apenas **_fique lá fora_**, Duo. Eu posso cuidar disto". Quatre assegurou-o.

Ainda buscando por ar, Heero olhou na direção de Duo, percebendo o garoto baixar os ombros tristemente e olhando para ele com um brilho estranho no olhar.

"Onii-San?" Sussurrou subitamente uma nova voz, e os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se, surpresos. Ainda ofegando e se esforçando para respirar, Heero virou a cabeça, encarando o outro lado do quarto.

"Você pode me ouvir?!" Uma suave voz infantil chamou, e Heero aspirou profundamente e então a tosse voltou. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se o máximo possível quando ele a viu. Parada no canto do quarto com a bola dela nas mãos, e seus grandes olhos cor de avelã fixos nele, brilhando na escuridão.

"Ah... **_ARGH!!"_** Ele engasgou, estendendo a mão trêmula, como se chamasse por ela.

"Heero, acalme-se! Apenas relaxe, tente respirar!" Quatre implorou, segurando sua mão e gentilmente levando-a de volta para a cama.

Heero engasgou e deu um outro grunhido em protesto, erguendo a mão novamente.

"**_Heero,_** **por favor!** Tente se acalmar!". A voz de Quatre soou em seus ouvidos novamente, mas ele a ignorou, olhando para a garota o tempo todo, seus olhos implorando para que ela falasse novamente.

Entretanto a garota manteve silêncio, olhando para ele com aparente desinteresse em seus olhos.

"Assim, Heero... continue respirando profundamente...".

Ele podia sentir a mão de Quatre sobre ele, batendo em suas costas, elevando a parte superior de seu corpo, tentando ajudá-lo a respirar. Eventualmente, o acesso de tosse cessou, e Heero caiu de costas na cama, exausto. Ele apenas deitou-se lá, sem ar, sem tirar seus olhos de cima da garota, ainda esperando que ela falasse.

"Heero, está tudo bem?" A voz suave de Quatre alcançou novamente seu ouvido, mas ele a ignorou. Buscou sua respiração quando viu a garota abrir a boca, e esperou, aflito, que ela falasse novamente.

Porém nenhum som veio da boca dela.

Heero jogou-se de volta sobre as cobertas, suspirando profundamente. A menininha abaixou o olhar triste, com um pequeno bico em seus lábios.

"Heero?" A voz de Duo veio da porta e Heero forçou-se a olhar para ele. "Você está bem?"

Ele parecia tão... Preocupado. Sua voz cheia de medo. E aquele brilho fatídico que ainda estava em seus olhos, cintilando sob a luz suave da vela do corredor.

Heero tentou imaginar o que aquele olhar significava, mas então começou outro acesso de tosse e ele teve que se concentrar em manter a respiração estável. Ele sentia seus pulmões queimando e seu rosto tornar-se quente, toda vermelha e cheia de grandes gotas de suor. Pode sentir as mãos de Quatre sobre ele, tentando ajudar, acalmar, qualquer coisa.

Finalmente a tosse diminuiu e Heero afundou-se nos cobertores.

O quarto estava silencioso novamente e tudo o que se podia ouvir era a respiração difícil de Heero, enquanto ele continuava respirando rapidamente, em busca de ar.

"Heero?" Quatre começou, sentando-se na cama outra vez. "Está tudo bem agora?".

Esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos, Heero lentamente voltou o olhar para Quatre. Lançou um rápido olhar para a garotinha e então se voltou para Quatre. Lambeu os lábios rachados de sede e respirando profundamente, falou: "... Eu não posso ouvi-la...".

Confuso pela declaração de Heero, Quatre estendeu a mão e posou a palma fria em sua testa. Estremecendo com o contato, Quatre rapidamente retirou a sua mão, baixando o olhar preocupado para o amigo. "Você está queimando". Ele olhou para Duo, que estava parado na passagem da porta, parecendo tão pálido quanto a neve, no topo de uma montanha. "Duo, vá encher a banheira para ele. Ponha água fria, mas não muito. Eu acho que ele pode estar delirando".

Sem uma única palavra, Duo assentiu e correu até o banheiro.

Quatre suspirou e se voltou para olhar Heero. Os olhos do rapaz estavam fechados novamente, aparentemente dormindo com uma mão sobre o peito, que subia e descia lentamente.

No canto do quarto, grandes olhos cor de avelã brilhavam preocupados.

O pé de Duo batia nervosamente no chão do banheiro enquanto olhava a banheira encher-se lentamente com água. Ele abaixou-se, mergulhando a sua mão na água diversas vezes, checando a temperatura. Ele colocou algumas velas no cômodo, fazendo os azulejos brancos da parede brilharem com uma cor laranja escuro. As sombras dançavam por todos os cantos e somente o som da água corrente podia ser ouvido, ecoando pelo pequeno cômodo.

Depois que a banheira estava cheia pela metade, Duo saiu correndo do cômodo, se dirigindo para onde ele havia acabado de sair. Escorregou ao parar na porta de Heero, e com uma mão sobre o batente, ele espiou quarto adentro.

Pôde ver Quatre se esforçando para ajudar Heero a sair de sua cama. O rapaz japonês estava fraco demais para manter-se em pé sozinho, e ele se inclinava pesadamente sobre os ombros de Quatre. Infelizmente, o corpo pequeno mal podia suportar o peso, enquanto o piloto do Wing inclinava-se pesadamente sobre sua forma pequena, uma mão flácida sobre seus ombros. Ele tinha que segurar aquela mão para firmar o corpo deslizante de Heero, e ele colocou sua outra mão ao redor da cintura esbelta do garoto. Ao mesmo tempo, Heero tentava manter-se em pé: estava ofegando, tossindo de tempos em tempos.

"Vamos, Heero". Quatre grunhiu ao esforço, levantando o peso de Heero, porque o adolescente continuava escorregando para baixo, as pernas incapazes de suportá-lo por muito tempo. "Nós estamos apenas indo para o banheiro, não é longe".

Descobrindo-se consciente, Heero forçou seus olhos a manterem-se abertos, as vítreas piscinas de cobalto entorpecidas para frente.

"Vamos...". Quatre tomou fôlego, e deu um passo à frente. Ele esperou Heero dar um passo trêmulo também e então deu outro.

"Quatre, isto é ridículo." A voz de Duo veio da porta. "Nesta velocidade, vocês chegarão lá só no ano que vem!"

"Você mantenha uma distância segura, Duo". Quatre avisou ofegante, se esforçando para evitar que o corpo de Heero caísse no chão. "Você não quer ficar doente, quer?".

Duo virou os olhos. "Como se isso realmente importasse!" Ele grunhiu e então se lançou para dentro do quarto.

"**_Duo!"._** Quatre exclamou, ríspido. "Nós tínhamos concordado em...".

Ignorando o discurso de Quatre, Duo andou até os dois e rapidamente tirou os pés de Heero do chão, carregando o rapaz doente em seus braços.

Desorientado, Heero piscou algumas vezes, tentando forçar sua mente enevoada a funcionar para entender por quê ele não podia mais sentir o chão sob seus pés. Ele tossiu e gemeu, cansado, incapaz de clarear sua mente confusa o suficiente obter algumas respostas. Ele apenas deixou seus músculos doloridos relaxarem e mergulhou no suave abraço, descansando sua cabeça contra aquilo que pensava ser um travesseiro.

"**Duo você vai ser infectado!"** Quatre protestou, quando Duo virou-se para a porta, ajeitando o corpo flácido de Heero em seus braços para segurar melhor o garoto inconsciente. Começou a andar para fora do quarto.

"**Duo!".** Quatre exclamava atrás dele, com a voz cheia de preocupação. **"DUO!".**

"Não se preocupe, Q-Man. Eu seguro a respiração!". Duo rosnou, caminhando até o banheiro. Atrás de si, ele pode ouvir Quatre suspirar forçosamente, mas ele podia dizer que o loiro o seguia, apesar disto.

Voltando a atenção para o adolescente em seus braços, Duo ficou surpreso ao saber o quão leve Heero era. Claro que ele tinha um corpo esbelto, mas Duo jamais pensara que aquele garoto poderia ser tão leve. Seu corpo pequeno ajustava-se perfeitamente em seus braços.

Ele se apressou até o banheiro, sentindo o calor irradiado do corpo de Heero; seu suor também subindo sobre suas roupas.

Uma vez dentro do banheiro, ele se ajoelhou em frente à banheira, com Heero ainda em seus braços. Baixou o olhar para o garoto inconsciente e respirou fundo. "Isto vai ficar um pouquinho frio". Ele falou calmamente, e então, gentil e cuidadosamente, baixou Heero dentro da água fria.

"Ahhhh...!!" O garoto clamou fracamente, se retraindo com o contato desagradável. **_"N-nan desu ka_**¹...?" .

"Shhh... Isto irá fazer você se sentir melhor". Duo acalmou-o, enquanto pegava um pouco de água com a mão em concha, lavando o rosto fervente de Heero.

O garoto japonês gemeu baixinho, tremendo sob a água fria. **_"Iiya... Na-No... Sair... ²"._**

"Shhh... Só mais um pouquinho". Duo prometeu suavemente, afastando um pouco a franja de cima dos olhos de Heero. Ele estava segurando a cabeça de Heero para cima com uma mão, para ter certeza de que ele não afundaria sob a água fria, enquanto usava a outra mão para lavar os traços pálidos de Heero.

Por um longo tempo, o banheiro ficou em silêncio, a não ser o suave crepitar das chamas e o som da água pingando. Duo lavava Heero cuidadosamente enquanto a suave luz das velas cintilava suavemente sobre sua pele molhada, refletindo as gotas de água. O rosto de Heero era um jogo de sombras, sua pele dourada parecia rica e mais exótica sob a cintilante luz escura. Ele mantinha-se engolindo a respiração profunda, gemendo baixinho, quando as mãos de Duo viajavam cuidadosamente sobre sua pele fervente, lavando-o gentilmente.

"F-Fr-Fri... Frio..." Heero murmurou subitamente, com os dentes batendo e tremendo violentamente.

"Eu sei Heero. Eu sei". Duo sussurrou baixinho, olhando para ele com aflição nos olhos violetas.

"Duo". A voz de Quatre veio de trás de onde o jovem estava parado, olhando os dois atentamente. "Não é muito bom deixá-lo aí por muito tempo".

"Eu sei, Quatre". Duo sussurrou, colocando um pouco mais de água na sua mão em concha e derramando-a lentamente sobre a fronte ardente de Heero. "Mas ele ainda está muito quente. Eu só quero deixá-lo esfriar um pouco mais."

"Tudo bem". Quatre sussurrou, olhando-os impotente. "Eu só vou... Eu vou arrumar a cama dele". Finalmente murmurou, deixando o aposento. Antes de sair, ele voltou-se para os dois, olhando preocupado para Duo. "Apenas... Apenas tome cuidado para que ele não desmaie por causa do frio".

"Eu tomarei.". Duo respondeu sem deixar de olhar para Heero.

Quatre assentiu lentamente e deixou o banheiro.

Submerso na banheira, Heero continuava tremendo, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos enquanto ele olhava para o garoto que o estava banhando.

Duo forçou-se a sorrir por Heero, usando a mão que estava segurando a cabeça de Heero para acariciar os cabelos espessos e úmidos.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, parecendo confuso. "D-Duo?".

"Sim, Heero?". Duo respondeu lentamente, notando a crescente confusão naqueles olhos azul cobalto.

Heero também não respondeu, fechando lentamente as suas pálpebras.

"**Não!** **_Heero!_** **Fique acordado!".** Duo chamou, quando sentiu que o corpo de Heero amolecer em seu braço. "Você **tem** que ficar acordado, Heero. **_Fique acordado"._**

Aqueles olhos azuis vidrados se abriram novamente e o garoto levantou o olhar para ele. **_"Na... Ni...?"._** Ele disse rouco, olhando ao redor confuso.

Duo suspirou e gentilmente acariciou a bochecha de Heero. "Ei, cara, você tem que se manter acordado, tudo bem?". Ele falou calma e lentamente, o suficiente para o amigo entender. "Sem dormir".

Heero piscou algumas vezes mais, apenas encarando-o por algum tempo e finalmente concordou.

Duo sorriu ligeiramente. "Bom garoto". Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando sentiu o rapaz tentar se levantar, os olhos azuis olhando ao redor do aposento como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Ele gentilmente empurrou Heero de volta para a água.

"Só mais um pouco, Heero. Eu prometo".

Suspirando profundamente, Heero deixou-se afundar no abraço de Duo. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Ela não está aqui...".

Franzindo a testa, Duo olhou sobre seu ombro e voltou-se para Heero. "Quem não está aqui?".

Mas o garoto não respondeu, os olhos azuis observando tranqüilamente enquanto Duo o banhava.

Depois de se certificar de que o corpo dele havia esfriado para uma temperatura normal, Duo pegou o jovem japonês em seus braços e saiu do banheiro. Heero estava derivando entrando e saindo de sua consciência, segurando fracamente a camisa de Duo, o olhar vidrado apenas capaz de registrar o que via ao redor dele. Quando eles entraram no quarto de Heero, Duo pode sentir o corpo tenso de Heero e o rapaz japonês segurar sua camisa com mais força.

"Está tudo bem, Heero". Ele sussurrou, baixando o olhar para Heero com tranqüilidade. "O quarto é seguro, não se preocupe". Ele pode ver os olhos de Heero observando o quarto com atenção, procurando, mas depois de algum tempo ele apenas relaxou no abraço de Duo, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do garoto de trança.

"Eu irei apenas pegar um cobertor novo". A voz de Quatre alcançou-os suave através do quarto escuro e sua pequena imagem podia ser vista parada ao lado da cama iluminada por uma simples vela.

Duo assentiu e andou até a cama. Ele gentilmente colocou Heero sobre a pequena cama, percebendo que o garoto ainda estava tremendo. Ele vestia apenas um par de shorts, mas eles estavam completamente ensopados.

"Vamos tirar estas roupas molhadas..." Ele murmurou com um suspiro. Cruzou com Quatre, que estava procurando no quarto a mochila de Heero, largada em algum lugar no chão.

Na cama, Heero ainda estava olhando ao redor, seus olhos procurando sob a escura luz alaranjada do quarto. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando pararam nela, sentada na pequena cadeira branca, olhando-o com seus enormes olhos de avelã. Ele engoliu, lentamente levantando seu corpo trêmulo.

"**_Diga alguma coisa"._** Ele pediu para ela, ofegando com o pequeno esforço.

A menina apenas encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça impotente.

"**_Por favor"._** Heero pediu novamente, sussurrando com a voz rouca e áspera.

"Huh? Você disse alguma coisa Heero?". Duo perguntou, voltando-se para a cama e segurando uma nova muda de roupas para Heero. Ele fez uma careta quando viu que Heero estava olhando para o outro lado, jamais o encarando. O corpo dele ainda estava tremendo com calafrios, batendo os dentes e a água pingando dos cabelos e do torso.

"Vamos, nós vamos vestir você em alguma coisa quente". Duo encorajou-o suavemente, sentando-se na cama sobre os seus joelhos e encarando Heero. Ele cutucou o japonês gentilmente, tentando ganhar sua atenção. "Heero? Vamos, apenas vista isto. Você está tremendo".

Lentamente Heero virou seu olhar atordoado para o outro garoto, ainda totalmente alerta para a presença da garota. Ela estava olhando para ele com seus olhos cor de avelã, curiosos. "V-Ve-Ves-Vestir?". Heero gaguejou entre o bater de dentes.

"Sim, vamos lá, eu vou ajudá-lo". Duo garantiu, dando-lhe um par de shorts cinza de algodão.

Heero engoliu, enviando um olhar nervoso para a garotinha. Voltando a face para Duo outra vez, balançando a cabeça. "N-nã-não!".

Duo virou os olhos. "Nah! Heero, vamos!" Ele pediu um pouco aborrecido. "Não vá me dizer que sua timidez decidiu crescer de repente".

A garotinha riu e Heero corou furiosamente. Engolindo em seco, ele olhou furioso para a pequena. "Agora não".

Duo rosnou. "Chk! Heero, eu posso te assegurar de que você não tem NADA que eu não tenha visto antes!". Ele exclamou e pulou da cama. "Tire estas roupas molhadas!".

Heero virou a cabeça para frente teimosamente, e então se jogou na cama.

"Heero". Duo tentou novamente, mostrando o aborrecimento em sua voz.

"_**Ela vai ver".**_

"Hã?!" Duo piscou, mais do que um pouco confuso. Olhando para a esquerda e a direita e então de volta para a cama. **_"Quem_** vai ver?". Enviando outro olhar sobre o ombro e depois observou Heero olhar para a cadeira com um sorriso nervoso. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou-se para o garoto na cama. "Heero, não há ninguém aqui".

Balançando a cabeça, Heero fechou os olhos e olhou para frente. "Não... Ela está lá... Ela vai me ver..."

Duo enviou um novo olhar ao redor do quarto, mas obteve o mesmo resultado. Agora preocupado, virou-se para Heero. "Não há ninguém aqui, Heero." Ele falou lentamente, sentando-se ao lado do outro rapaz. Notou que ele ainda estava tremendo e pingando água de seu torso exposto.

"Não... Ela está lá... **_Olhando... Ela está sempre olhando... Diga para ela sair..."_** O garoto murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente. Ele abriu os olhos suplicantes para Duo. **_"Por favor... Diga para ela parar de olhar..."._**

"Heero". Duo começou a ficar um pouco desesperado. Ele alcançou a mão de Heero, sentindo-a quente, apesar do banho frio. "Heero, somente nós dois estamos aqui".

"Não..." O garoto protestou, tossindo fracamente. "**_Diga para ela..."._**

Suspirando pesadamente, Duo apertou a mão de Heero e a sua outra mão, ergueu-se, cuidadosamente afastando um pouco a franja suada dos olhos de Heero. "Tudo bem, Heero. Eu direi a ela". Ele sussurrou, observando dolorosamente enquanto o rapaz afundava na inconsciência. "Eu direi a ela". Ele repetiu suavemente, levantando-se. Lançando um último olhar incerto pelo quarto, Duo suspirou e então se virou para Heero. Ele rapidamente despiu-o e vestiu o corpo trêmulo do garoto com roupas secas e quentes.

Se ele pudesse, teria visto que sobre a pequena cadeira branca havia uma bola rosa abandonada... e que sua dona agora, se fora.

**Notas da Tradutora – Tina-chan:**

¹ "Nan desuka?" "O que há de errado?"

² "Iiya... Na-no...Out..." "Não... Na-Não...Sair..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**Site:** **duoxheero . com**

**título original: A One Night Without a Stars**

Link Imagens "Laila – A One Night Without a Stars":

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan **

**Revisoras:** **Illy-chan Himura Wakai e Cris Kanaschiro.**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu agradeço todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a Você, minha querida amiga **Illyana, **por todo apoio que recebi!!!! E continuo recebendo Flor, um abração de panda, no coração, por toda a gentileza que tenho recebido de você para que este trabalho saía, e também por toda a paciência que tem tido comigo... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade...

Há! E não menos importante:

Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a minha irmã querida Xú que tem me ajudado muito em todos os sentidos...

E também quero agradecer a todas as reviews que tenho recebido bem como os e-mails eles são muito valiosos para mim...

**capítulo 04**

Algumas horas depois que Heero adormecer, Duo saiu para fazer seu turno noturno. Ele estava relutante em deixar seu amigo, mas Quatre assegurou-o de que se alguma coisa acontecesse eles o chamariam. Então, com um olhar preocupado para com seu amigo, Duo deixou a casa e marchou para o pequeno pomar apossando-se do turno de Trowa.

Ele se jogou sobre o chão úmido, deitando de barriga para baixo, escondido atrás de alguns arbustos. Os monitores de vigilância estavam bem em frente a ele, sobre a vista da base. Um vento forte brincava com o topo das árvores fazendo um leve ruído, enquanto as folhas e os ramos lutavam contra as fortes correntes. A tensão antes da tempestade estava no ar, escuras e espessas nuvens reuniam-se no céu noturno. De vez em quando uma grande e morna gota de chuva caia e um suave ressoar de trovão vinha de longe.

Suspirando, Duo pegou suas lentes de visão noturna, xingando silenciosamente o amaldiçoado tempo. Primavera era legal, mas calor e poeirentas tempestades de verão, aquilo NÃO era legal. Especialmente quando você tinha que ficar a noite toda do lado de fora, encharcado com lama e chuva quente.

Olhando através de suas lentes, Duo fixou seu olhar na pequena base, ampliando um pouco a visão para ter uma vista melhor. Pouca coisa havia acontecido na última vez que ficara de vigia, e ele esperava que pelo menos hoje, ALGUMA COISA acontecesse para aliviar sua monotonia. E o ajudasse a manter-se acordado. Ele não havia dormido muito bem pelos últimos dois dias, preocupando-se com Heero o tempo todo, enquanto tentava escapar de seus pesadelos.

Duo suspirou outra vez, baixando o olhar para a pequena data que piscava no canto da tela de visão noturna. Era o quinto dia do mês. Mais dois dias para a terrível data. Mais dois dias para Heero viver...

"Maldição!." Duo xingou a si mesmo, chacoalhando a cabeça violentamente. "Pare de pensar nisso!" Ele falou para si mesmo e forçou sua mente a concentrar-se no andamento da missão.

Mas isto não ajudou muito. Sua mente continuava vaguando de volta para o garoto doente em sua cama, lutando por cada respiração.

A condição de Heero estava piorando a cada minuto. Sua febre estava tão alta que era quase um milagre seu cérebro ainda funcionar. Ele estava tão quente ao toque; Duo podia jurar que poderia fritar um ovo em sua testa. E toda aquela merda que ele estava murmurando sobre...

Ver alguém? Falando com alguém? Ele estava delirando e aquilo NÃO era bom.

Solo delirou também, mas ele não falava ou clamava ver alguém. Ele não agia loucamente. Não como Heero fazia, de jeito nenhum. Ele ficou fraco demais para agir daquele jeito. Ele apenas deitara lá pacificamente, no pequeno abrigo deles, atrás de um velho pedaço de quintal e lutara silenciosamente por cada respiração. De vez em quando ele murmurava alguma coisa, porém nunca fazia muito sentido.

Duo suspirou e fechou os olhos pesarosamente. A única vez que Solo estava coerente o bastante para falar foi quando ele morreu, murmurando aquelas últimas palavras para ele... Dizendo que desejava que eles pudessem passar mais algum tempo juntos. Porém eles nunca tiveram a chance. Solo morrera naquele momento, bem em frente de seus jovens olhos.

Ele havia prometido para seu amigo então, que eles estariam juntos para sempre. Segurando o corpo sem vida de Solo, ele havia dado a si mesmo o nome de Duo. Nunca só; sempre dois. Jamais sozinho.

Ele quis morrer naquele momento, sem razão ou vontade de viver, mas sua vida fora poupada da praga. Ele nunca entendeu por quê, porém em seu coração, ele esperava que fosse Solo, olhando por ele. Jamais sozinho.

Ele tinha que viver. Ele tinha que continuar vivendo por eles dois. Ele vinha atravessando a vida, vivendo cada momento na totalidade, tentando viver por duas pessoas. E procurando. Sempre procurando por aquela única pessoa... Aquela única pessoa que ele poderia finalmente estar com... Dividir todas as coisas... Estarem juntos. Nunca sozinho...

Com toda sua investigação e procura, ele se tornara cego. Cego para ver que aquela pessoa que ele estava procurando, aquela única pessoa almejada, estava lá o tempo todo. Ele estava lá na forma de um garoto com uma face severa, e profundos olhos azuis que sempre traiam seu exterior frio. O conforto que ele estava procurando, poderia ser encontrado facilmente, se ele apenas olhasse de perto. Mas agora... Agora era tarde demais... Não haveria nenhum ombro para chorar. Ele estava perdendo aquele ombro exatamente quando descobrira que ele estava lá. Ele partiria logo. Deixando-o para trás, como todos haviam feito. Sozinho.

Sempre sozinho.

Duo fungou, limpando as lágrimas antes que elas tivessem a chance de derramar-se de seus olhos. Ele respirou profundamente e levantou o olhar para a base novamente. Não havia nada a ser considerado agora. Ele tinha uma missão para executar. Além disto, se ele pensasse menos sobre isto, aquilo machucaria menos quando Heero morresse. Ele não deveria apegar-se demais agora, não logo no final. Era tarde demais de qualquer modo, então isto realmente não deveria importar. Apenas um companheiro morrendo, nada mais.

"Apenas um companheiro..." Duo murmurou tristemente, pegando suas lentes, baixando o olhar para a base. "Apenas um companheiro."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suspirando, Heero se agitou em sua cama, os lençóis sussurrantes na escuridão.

Tap. Tap. Tap...

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou algumas vezes. O quarto estava escuro e a vela extinta há muito tempo; mas a porta estava ligeiramente aberta, deixando entrar um pouco da luz do corredor. Suspirando profundamente, Heero virou-se para encarar a porta, seus olhos procurando pela bola familiar.

Ele não demonstrou nenhuma resposta em particular quando viu a bola rolar pelo corredor, passando pela porta de seu quarto, parando justamente lá. Levantou o olhar calmamente quando a porta que foi lentamente empurrada, segurada por uma mãozinha. Quando a garotinha espiou para dentro do quarto, Heero apenas piscou e retornando ao olhar fixo e calmo dela.

A garotinha sorriu para ele, acenando-lhe um pequeno oi.

Os lábios de Heero levantaram-se levemente em resposta, e ele se levantou um pouco, sustentado sobre um cotovelo. Ele observou tranqüilamente quando a garotinha desapareceu atrás da porta, longe de sua linha de visão. Ele se inclinou para frente um pouco tentando procurar por ela, mas aquilo não ajudou em nada. Tossindo baixinho, Heero inclinou o corpo na direção da porta, porém ele ainda não podia vê-la.

A bola começou a se mover no corredor.

Carrancudo, Heero esperou a garota seguir a bola, mas enquanto os segundos passavam, ele não a viu. Ele censurou-se, um pouco confuso, observando a porta por um pouco mais de tempo. Ele podia escutar a bola rolando pelo corredor, raspando silenciosamente contra o rústico piso de madeira.

Então ele podia ouvir a bola pulando as escadas, fazendo um leve ruído enquanto ela pulava cada degrau.

Curioso, Heero jogou os cobertores para o lado, e levou as duas pernas trêmulas para o chão. Assobiando levemente com o toque frio do chão contra seus pés, Heero lentamente levantou-se, tentando estabilizar-se sobre seus pés. Tossindo, ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e então levantou o olhar para a porta outra vez.

A bola ainda estava pulando escada abaixo, o som ecoando na escuridão.

Um pouco tonto, Heero andou lentamente até a porta, inclinando-se pesadamente contra o batente quando finalmente chegou lá. Prendendo a respiração, ele espiou o corredor, olhando para esquerda e para direita.

A garota não estava em nenhum lugar que ele pudesse ver.

Suspirando, Heero virou o olhar na direção das escadas, os olhos estreitando-se na escuridão do corredor. Somente uma vela estava queimando, sua pequena chama lutando contra as trevas do corredor. Aquilo dava uma pequena luz e mais sombras, porém era o suficiente para ver.

Respirando profundamente mais uma vez, Heero empurrou-se do batente, dando um pequeno passo para o corredor. Ele caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor, seus pés descalços não faziam som algum enquanto eles pisavam sobre o tapete. Ele estava inclinado contra a parede como suporte, com sua respiração difícil enquanto ele caminhava.

Finalmente, ele alcançou a escadaria e levou alguns minutos para recuperar o fôlego. Escutava bem, ele podia ouvir a bola fazer seu caminho para baixo, batendo contra os degraus de madeira enquanto ela caia.

Ofegante, Heero piscou algumas vezes, secando o suor de sua testa e lutando para manter-se acordado. Parecia um longo caminho até lá embaixo, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Ele queria saber.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, ele desceu as escadas, segurando no fino corrimão de madeira como se fosse para salvar a sua vida. Quando ele chegou ao andar térreo, a bola ficou silenciosa mais uma vez. Ele supôs que aquela bola rolara á diante sem esperar por ele (quanta grosseria!), e agora ele tinha que procurar por ela.

Infelizmente para ele, o andar térreo estava completamente escuro. Bem, aquilo não deveria ser tão difícil de corrigir.

Olhando para a esquerda e para a direita, com a respiração um pouco instável, Heero estendeu a mão para cima e sentiu as paredes ao redor. Ele sorriu levemente para si quando seus dedos encontraram o que ele procurava, e sem pensar Heero levantou o interruptor.

O andar inteiro iluminou-se num brilhante show de luzes.

Heero assentiu com satisfação, feliz por ter encontrado uma solução tão simples para seu problema, e começou a procurar pela bola.

"Tédio... Tédio... Tédio..." Duo murmurava baixinho para si, observando a base através de suas lentes noturnas. "Ainda lá... hm hmm... definitivamente ainda lá... Yep! A base não se moveu nem uma polegada." Ele suspirou fortemente para si, seus olhos cansados observando a troca regular de turnos na base abaixo. Novos guardas substituíram os guardas sonolentos, e aquela era a única coisa que tinha acontecido em HORAS.

Bocejando tão alto quanto ele pode, Duo trocou de posição mais uma vez, porque seu corpo estava ficando entorpecido. Ele ainda estava sobre o chão, que estava agora molhado com a chuva, suas roupas ensopadas e sujas. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando manter-se acordado; uma coisa que era fácil quando a chuva estava caindo.

Ele olhou fixo no pequeno mostrador ao lado da tela de visão noturna, e viu que havia passado apenas três horas do seu turno.

Quanto aborrecimento.

Ele levantou o olhar rapidamente quando observou um movimento no portão que dava para a base. Um veículo pequeno estava justamente estacionando em frente ao portão.

Aumentando o campo de visão das lentes um pouco, Duo podia ver que era uma motocicleta. Ele se levantou um pouco, inclinando-se o máximo que pode, e observou cuidadosamente quando o motoqueiro desceu da moto e andou até o portão. Ele estava segurando algo nas mãos. Os olhos de Duo estreitaram-se e aproximou ainda mais, mas ele não poderia dizer o que havia no pacote.

Dois guardas saudaram o homem, aparentemente casuais e frios. Eles trocaram algumas palavras enquanto um dos guardas examinava o pacote.

Duo inclinou-se mais à frente, ansioso ver o que era aquilo. Ele segurou sua respiração antecipadamente, enquanto ele observava o guarda abrir o pacote vagarosamente.

"Peguei vocês agora..." Ele sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso, ajustando as lentes para poder ver melhor a caixa. Agora ele podia ver que a caixa continha...

Pizza.

"Uma caixa de pizza!?" Duo lamentou, jogando suas lentes de lado. "Ah qual é!" Ele rosnou, virando os olhos. Amaldiçoando toda aquela situação, ele esticou-se e deitou de costas, com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. "Pizza!" Ele exclamou, incapaz de acreditar naquilo.

Ele suspirou forçosamente e fechou os olhos. "Bem, é bom saber que eu não perdi meu tempo aqui..." Ele murmurou sarcasticamente. "Quando eu podia estar fazendo alguma coisa tão inútil como dormir..." Ele bocejou, abrindo os olhos novamente. Duo levantou o olhar sonolento para a casa a frente e subitamente arregalou os olhos.

As luzes do primeiro andar estavam acesas.

"Que merda!" Duo xingou, pulando em pé.

Começou a correr na direção da casa.

"Olá?" Heero chamou roucamente, olhando atrás do sofá. Não havia nada lá, e Heero levantou o olhar novamente, desapontado. Ele observou a grande sala de estar, tentando pensar onde ele não procurara ainda.

"Garotinha!?" Ele chamou outra vez, dando alguns passos até o centro da sala de estar. "Onde você está?" Ele perguntou e então tossiu baixinho, cobrindo a boca com sua mão para abafar o som. "Olá?" Ele procurou ao redor com um olhar confuso. Estava certo de que escutara a bola cair aqui! Onde ela estava?

A luz brilhante estava começando a ferir seus olhos, e Heero levantou uma mão para protegê-los da luz, ofegante pelo esforço que ele estava sujeitando todo seu corpo. O suor pingava de suas têmporas, e sua franja estava grudada em sua face outra vez. Ele deu um passo trêmulo à diante, olhando ao redor desesperadamente.

Eventualmente, ele viu a bola parada ao lado da porta.

Suspirando aliviado, Heero lentamente começou a andar até a bola, segurando no sofá por um momento quando a vertigem o atacou. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, esforçando-se para se equilibrar, incapaz também de andar em uma linha reta, ele traçou seu caminho para a porta. Estava ofegando com dificuldade, uma mão ainda sobre sua testa, os olhos fechados dolorosamente enquanto ele lutava para manter-se andando. Balançava de um lado para o outro, sua mão procurando algo para segurar. E quando ele estava prestes a alcançar a porta, a dois meros passos da bola, a vertigem foi demais e o corpo de Heero tombou para frente.

Naquele momento, a porta abriu e Duo entrou.

"Heero!" Ele chamou surpreso, segurando o garoto antes que ele caísse. "Oh Deus! Heero!"

Tossindo alto, Heero tentou empurrar-se para longe do garoto, porém seus braços trêmulos tinham pouca força, então os soltou.

"Que Diabos você está fazendo?!" Duo perguntou severamente, chutando a porta com seu pé, enquanto puxava Heero para cima e o ajudava a ficar em pé.

"Bo...La..." Heero disse asperamente, sua mão trêmula alcançando a bola.

"Huh?!" Duo falou baixando o olhar para a mão de Heero. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando viu que Heero estava esforçando-se por uma estúpida bolinha que estava ao lado da porta. "É por causa DISTO que você desceu aqui? Jesus, Heero! Realmente!"

"O que está acontecendo?!" A voz de Wufei veio das escadas, enquanto o resto dos pilotos vinha correndo para baixo.

"Oh Deus! Quem acendeu as luzes!?" Quatre exclamou, olhando ao redor cautelosamente.

"Heero acendeu." Duo falou com um suspiro, enquanto Trowa apagava as luzes.

A escuridão caiu sobre a casa uma vez mais. Somente a respiração ofegante de Heero podia ser ouvida.

"Heero? Você veio até aqui em baixo sem ajuda?" Quatre perguntou atônito. "Como ele conseguiu isso?"

Heero não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para a bola. Ele estava inclinado pesadamente sobre Duo, seu queixo sobre o ombro de dele; e se as mãos de Duo não estivessem ao redor de sua cintura, ele não seria capaz de manter-se em pé.

"Eu não sei." Duo respondeu solenemente, baixando o olhar para a cabeça escura de Heero."Mas eu vi que as luzes estavam acesas, então vim direto para cá."

"O que você estava procurando?" A voz de Trowa finalmente foi ouvida. Ele estava segurando uma vela, agora trazendo um pouco de luz para dentro da casa.

Heero manteve silêncio, ainda lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

"Vamos por você de volta na cama." Duo falou com um suspiro, puxando Heero um pouco para cima, mas o garoto continuava escorregando.

Piscando, Heero virou seu olhar fixo da bola. Ele levantou o olhar silenciosamente para o restante dos pilotos, parados na escadaria iluminada pela vela de Trowa. Seus olhos vidrados olhavam para cada um deles entorpecidamente, e então ele pode sentir Duo levantá-lo cuidadosamente. Incapaz de resistir, deixou Duo carregá-lo nos braços, sua cabeça vindo a descansar em seu ombro. Ele não seria capaz de olhar para os outros pilotos de novo; fraco demais para mover sua cabeça, então apenas olhou entorpecido para frente, para grande janela na sala de estar.

Um relâmpago cortou dos céus escuros, e os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se. Ele enrijeceu-se no abraço de Duo, jogando sua cabeça para cima, olhando intensamente para a janela.

Um outro flash de uma luz azul brilhante e a boca de Heero abriu em surpreso silêncio.

Os fortes ventos estavam alisando o gramado, fazendo-o parecer como ondas gigantes em uma tempestade de chuva no oceano. As árvores eram ameaçadas de tombar sob os fortes ventos, lutando contra a tempestade. E no meio de tudo aquilo, estava uma garotinha, olhando para Heero com seus grandes olhos de avelã.

Heero ofegou e olhou para frente, de repente amedrontado pela visão.

"Calma Heero, é apenas uma tempestade." A voz de Duo tranqüilizou-o, e o garoto trançado começou a andar na direção das escadas.

Outro relâmpago; e Heero levantou os olhos, vendo a garota num breve flash de luz. Ela estava esperando pela chegada dele.

"N... Não..." Heero protestou debilmente, tentando libertar-se dos braços de Duo.

"Heero, sou eu, Duo. Está tudo bem."

"Não!" Heero gritou alto desta vez, tentando empurrar Duo longe, pressionando duas mãos trêmulas contra o peito dele. "Eu tenho... que ir para fora... Eu tenho que..."

"Heero, não há nada além de uma tempestade lá fora!" A voz de Wufei veio até seus ouvidos, mas ele a ignorou, tentando se libertar.

Outro choque elétrico cortou através dos céus da noite, e Heero pode ver a garota olhando para ele ansiosamente.

"Eu tenho que ir! Ela está esperando!" Ele gritou desesperadamente, estendendo as mãos na direção da janela.

"Heero, ninguém está esperando!" Duo gritou, agora tendo dificuldades para andar com Heero se debatendo em seus braços.

"Não! Não! Ela está lá! Ela está lá! Me solta!" Heero gritou, quase chorando. Ele estava ofegando exausto agora, seu corpo fervente tremendo sob o esforço.

"Heero, por favor, calma." Trowa pediu tranqüilamente, indo ajudar Duo a conter o piloto delirante. "Não há ninguém aqui além de nós."

"Não... Eu tenho..." Heero sussurrou exausto, incapaz de gritar ou lutar mais. Ele mergulhou dentro do abraço de Duo, inclinando-se pesadamente contra o ombro dele. Seus vidrados olhos azuis mantinham-se olhando para fora da janela, a boca levemente aberta enquanto seus pulmões lutavam para respirar. "Ela está esperando pela minha chegada..."

Levantando o olhar preocupadamente para Trowa, Duo apertou seu abraço em torno do corpo ardente do garoto. Ele virou o olhar para a janela, justamente quando um relâmpago caia, mas ele não viu nada lá. Ele sentiu a mão de Quatre tocar em seu ombro atenciosamente e forçou-se a olhar para frente.

"Vamos Duo, vamos levá-lo para a cama."

"Está ficando pior." A voz de Trowa declarou o óbvio, observando Duo enquanto ele colocava o amigo japonês deles na cama.

"O que nós podemos fazer?" Wufei perguntou impotente, também baixando o olhar para o garoto na cama.

As feições fatigadas e suadas de Heero, a boca levemente aberta enquanto ele lutava para respirar. Seu peito movia-se lentamente para cima e para baixo, seus membros imóveis sobre a pequena cama, contraindo-se de dor de tempos em tempos.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer além de esperar." Trowa respondeu calmamente, virando seu olhar para Duo. O garoto trançado estava sentado no canto da cama segurando a mão de Heero, olhando silenciosamente para o garoto. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e então suspirou. "Eu posso cobri-lo se você quiser."

"Obrigado." Duo respondeu sem levantar o olhar.

Trowa assentiu e deixou o quarto.

Quatre observou-o deixar o quarto, e então se virou para encarar os dois garotos na cama. "Nós devemos acordá-lo." Ele disse silenciosamente com uma mão pressionada sobre seu coração. "Com uma febre alta deste jeito, será melhor mantê-lo acordado."

Duo assentiu lentamente, ainda sem levantar o olhar das feições adormecidas de Heero.

"Tenha certeza de que ele beba alguma coisa". Wufei adicionou, virado para a porta.

Duo não respondeu, e Quatre suspirou. Ele sentiu Wufei colocar uma mão sobre seu ombro e levantou o olhar, encontrando os olhos do piloto chinês. Ele viu Wufei apontar para a porta com a cabeça, e assentiu. Os dois deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás deles.

Com o som da porta se fechando, Duo levantou o olhar um pouco surpreso. Suspirando, ele baixou o olhar outra vez, olhando para seu amigo com atormentados olhos violetas. Ele esticou a mão, empurrando um pouco a franja ensopada longe dos olhos de Heero. Ele observou Heero por um momento, enquanto o suave tremular das chamas dançavam sobre suas feições úmidas, pequenas gotas de transpiração cintilando sob a suave luz da vela. Seus dedos hesitaram sobre a pele quente por pouco tempo, lentamente acariciando as feições avermelhadas de Heero.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente para o garoto quando Heero gemeu baixinho, inclinando-se para o toque frio. Ele virou e pegou o pano do criado mudo, e mergulhou-o dentro de um pouco de água. Torcendo o pano suavemente, virou-se mais uma vez para Heero, vagarosamente começando a banhar a face fervente dele.

Outra vez Heero gemeu com o toque frio e respirando profundamente, virou sua cabeça na direção de Duo. Seus olhos agitaram-se abertos, e Duo não pode evitar sorrir para aquele turbilhão azul oceano.

"E aí." Ele sussurrou, recusando-se a quebrar o agradável silêncio com uma voz alta.

Heero piscou algumas vezes, olhando para Duo com uma expressão confusa.

"Aqui." Duo sussurrou outra vez, entregando para Heero um copo de água. "Beba isto."

Ele ajudou Heero a se levantar, sustentando sua cabeça, e lentamente levou o copo para seus lábios. Ele observou atentamente enquanto Heero bebia, seus olhos estreitaram-se angustiados quando ele viu um pouco do líquido escapar da boca de Heero, deslizar para seu queixo e sobre a cama. Ele estava tão fraco que mal podia engolir.

Sorrindo ternamente para o garoto, Duo estendeu uma mão e gentilmente secou a água do queixo de Heero. Heero enviou-lhe um olhar confuso outra vez, surpreso pelo ato gentil, mas deixou-o fazer isso.

Depois de ter certeza que Heero bebera o suficiente, Duo gentilmente tornou a deitá-lo no travesseiro e pôs o copo de lado. Ele viu Heero preparar-se para voltar a dormir e então se lembrou das palavras de Quatre. Ele estendeu a mão e cutucou o garoto levemente.

"Heero, você não pode voltar a dormir." Duo sussurrou para ele, chacoalhando-o gentilmente. "Você tem que se manter acordado."

"...Cansado." Heero sussurrou com os olhos ainda fechados.

"Eu sei, mas não é bom dormir agora. Você está com a febre alta demais."

Heero não respondeu nem abriu os olhos, então Duo o cutucou outra vez. "Heero, vamos amigo. Acorde."

Tossindo fraquinho, Heero abriu os olhos, cansadas piscinas de cobalto olhando para Duo, entorpecidas. "D-Duo ?" Ele perguntou num mero murmúrio. "Você está aqui?"

Pasmado, Duo não pode fazer nada além de tentar acalmá-lo. Ele estendeu uma mão, empurrando a franja de Heero para o lado e sorriu ternamente para ele. "Sim, Heero. Eu estou aqui."

"N- Na- Não bom..." Heero murmurou, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos. "Quatre disse... ficar... doente..."

Duo suspirou triste, e gentilmente acariciou a testa fervente de Heero. "Não se preocupe com isso, Heero. Eu ficarei bem."

Ele ficou surpreso ao ver Heero sorrir levemente em retorno. "A-Ari...ga...tou..."

Duo forçou-se a sorrir de volta. "De nada Hee-amigo."

Heero assentiu e fechou os olhos outra vez. Mas ele não se permitiu voltar a dormir.

Deslocando-se desconfortavelmente no seu lugar sobre a cama, Duo tentou pensar em um jeito de manter Heero acordado. Eventualmente, ele resolveu pela única coisa que sabia fazer melhor: conversar.

"Sabe Heero, todo este tempo em que estamos juntos, eu acho que mal conheço você."

Os olhos azul cobalto lentamente piscaram para Duo em confusão.

Duo forçou uma risadinha, encolhendo os ombros, impotente. "Bem, é verdade. Você nunca conversa." Ele fez uma careta, baixando o olhar para seu amigo. "Por que isto?"

Heero suspirou, olhando para frente. "Eu não tenho... Nada... Para falar..."

Duo virou os olhos, sentando-se mais confortavelmente na cama. "Claro que você tem! Porque tudo o que você tem que fazer é tentar. Como nós fazemos, sente-se e fale. Inferno, até o TROWA faz isto. Mas, você... você nunca se junta..."

Mais uma vez Heero suspirou, fechando os olhos, parecendo distante. "Vocês estão se divertindo, eu não quero interromper."

"Não é interromper, é interACÃO. Apenas junte-se a nós e converse!"

"O que eu deveria dizer?" Heero perguntou roucamente, virando sua cabeça para encarar Duo, os olhos cobalto brilhando na luz da vela.

Duo fez uma careta, pensando. "Bem, você pode falar sobre você mesmo, então nós iríamos conhecer você melhor."

Heero rosnou suavemente, virando a cabeça para frente outra vez. "Não há nada para saber."

Neste momento, Duo levou alguns minutos pensando em uma resposta apropriada. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior pensando, até que seus olhos subitamente iluminaram-se com uma idéia. Ele pulou da cama alegremente, e tornou a pegar na mão de Heero entre as suas. Ele baixou o olhar, sorrindo para si mesmo vendo a expressão surpresa de Heero.

"Nós podemos começar com os fatos." Ele finalmente disse, recebendo outro olhar confuso de seu amigo.

"Fatos?" Heero resmungou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, você é bom nisso, certo?"

Heero apenas piscou confuso.

Duo sorriu. "Agora, eu começarei." Ele respirou profundamente, ainda segurando a mão de Heero e olhou diretamente nos olhos do garoto, seus próprios olhos calorosos e gentis. "Eu sou Duo Maxwell, e tenho quinze anos."

Novamente Heero piscou, ofegando para Duo. Ele sentiu Duo pegar o pano da tigela e colocá-lo gentilmente sobre sua testa ardente. O garoto trançado então sorriu ternamente, esperando que ele falasse. Depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu reunir suas habilidades, e piscou confuso. "Uh... Eu-Eu sou Heero Yuy e tenho quinze anos."

O sorriso de Duo alargou-se, feliz que Heero estava indo em frente. Ele respirou profundamente outra vez e então continuou. "Eu sou Duo Maxwell, e tenho quinze anos. Duo não é meu verdadeiro nome."

Arregalando os olhos brevemente, Heero olhou pasmo para Duo um pouco mais de tempo, antes de compreender seu pequeno jogo. "Eu sou... Heero Yuy e tenho quinze anos." Ele tossiu baixinho, respirando profundamente antes de continuar. "Heero não é meu nome verdadeiro também."

Duo assentiu, seu sorriso lentamente desaparecendo. Ele olhou para longe por um segundo, antes de voltar-se para Heero, seus olhos violetas perdendo um pouco de sua luz. "Eu sou Duo Maxwell, e tenho quinze anos. Duo não é meu nome verdadeiro. Eu dei meu próprio nome."

Atordoado, Heero não podia fazer nada além de olhar fixo para Duo por um longo tempo. Duo apenas encolheu os ombros e sorriu melancolicamente para ele. Ele apertou a mão de Heero gentilmente, olhando ternamente para ele. "Sua vez."

O corpo entorpecido, Heero mal conseguiu concordar com a cabeça. Ele respirou fundo, tossindo antes de finalmente falar. "Eu sou Heero Yuy e tenho quinze anos. Heero não é meu verdadeiro nome também. J deu-o para mim porque eu precisava de um nome para a guerra."

Sentindo seu coração apertar dolorosamente, Duo assentiu compreendendo, mais uma vez olhando para longe antes de voltar-se para Heero.

"Eu me dei meu próprio nome por causa das pessoas que eu amava e me importava."

Estremecendo silenciosamente, Heero engoliu o nó em sua garganta, fechando seus olhos tristemente. "Eu... Eu também tinha pessoas que eu a--amava e... me--... Importava." Ele sussurrou tristemente, incapaz de olhar para Duo. Ele sentiu o garoto trançado apertar sua mão suavemente. Levantou o olhar para Duo, e ele ficou atordoado quando encontrou-se olhando diretamente dentro de um par de brilhantes olhos violetas. Os olhos de Duo estavam brilhando com lágrimas, cintilando sob a fraca luz da vela. Porém, apesar das lágrimas, Duo estava sorrindo para ele, seu sorriso caloroso e compassivo.

Heero ofegou quando ele sentiu os dedos frios de Duo lentamente afastarem um pouco de sua franja de seus olhos, piscou confuso com as ações de Duo.

"Solo costumava tomar conta de mim nas ruas... Padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen tomaram conta de mim quando eu estava na igreja."

Heero achou que tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar sob o caloroso olhar violeta. "Eu... Minha... minha mãe cuidava de mim quando eu era pequeno... depois disso eu tinha Odin."

Duo baixou o olhar para Heero demoradamente, antes de assentir compreendendo. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos tristemente. "Solo morreu da praga. Padre Maxwell e a irmã Helen foram assassinados". Ele manteve seus olhos fechados depois disto, num esforço inútil de parar as lágrimas. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha contado para Heero sobre isto. Era uma coisa que ele não falava alto. Nunca. Não para alguém. Mas... Mas ele sentiu que poderia contar a verdade para Heero.

De repente ele sentiu Heero segurar sua mão com mais força, e voltou o olhar para o piloto doente.

Heero sorriu triste para ele, tossindo fracamente. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de sua voz rouca falar outra vez. "Minha mãe morreu porque Odin assassinou-a." Ele falou com a voz mais ou menos imparcial. Mas então um outro pequeno sorriso apareceu nas feições pálidas de Heero, os olhos subitamente vivazes. "Odin costumava me contar estórias quando eu estava doente."

Duo sorriu debilmente, alguma luz retornando para seus olhos violetas. "Irmã Helen costumava ler para mim a Bíblia quando eu ficava doente. Aquilo fazia QUALQUER UM desejar ficar melhor MAIS RÁPIDO." Ele riu de sua pequena piada, então sorriu e viu Heero rindo também. Era apenas um triste e pequeno sorriso, mas este sorriso valia muito nas feições pálidas de Heero.

Ele reforçou o aperto na mão quente de Heero, sorrindo para ele. "Viu? Não é tão difícil."

Heero concordou com sua cabeça, corando levemente quando sentiu a ponta do polegar de Duo acariciar sua mão.

"Então," Duo começou numa voz mais disposta. "Devemos dar a isto um outro começo?"

Pensando sobre isto por uns poucos segundos, Heero finalmente concordou.

Duo sorriu e segurou sua mão com mais força. Pelo restante da noite, ele se permitiu esquecer das condições trágicas de Heero e apenas ficar ao seu lado conversando. Ele não se permitiu pensar sobre a inutilidade da conversação, sobre o quão idiota era estar conhecendo Heero quando ele estava em seu leito de morte. Ele apenas queria desfrutar daquelas horas preciosas, talvez fazer Heero sentir-se um pouco melhor. Porém, mais que tudo, era isto o que ele queria sentir. Ele queria estar com Heero. Ele queria estar com ele e conversar com ele. Ele queria sentir o que ele tinha compreendido recentemente. Ele queria uma vez mais, ter um melhor amigo. Alguém com quem pudesse falar sobre QUALQUER COISA. Alguém para dividir a alegria e a tristeza. Suas lágrimas e suas risadas. Suas memórias sombrias do passado e suas esperanças por um brilhante futuro. Alguém que escutaria e entenderia.

Alguém como Heero.

Na manhã seguinte, Duo desceu as escadas bocejando e esticando as mãos no ar. Ele balançava sonolento para a cozinha, enviando um sorriso cansado de 'Olá' para Quatre, que estava sentado na cozinha. Wufei estava fora em seu turno e Trowa provavelmente dormindo depois de cobrir Duo a noite passada.

Bocejando alto, Duo serviu-se de um pouco de café forte.

Quatre riu. "Você deveria dormir um pouco mais, Duo. Não é nem meio dia ainda. Você dormiu bem, pelo menos?"

Levantando os ombros, Duo jogou-se na cadeira ao lado de Quatre. "Um pouco." Ele bocejou mais uma vez.

O piloto loiro balançou sua cabeça, sorrindo divertido. "Eu ouvi Heero e você falando a noite toda. Você está se sentindo um pouco melhor?"

Ainda no meio de um bocejo, Duo assentiu com a cabeça. E voltou a beber seu café, encolhendo os ombros. "Um pouco. Eu não posso dizer nada por Heero, penso. Ele começou a vomitar cada vez que eu dava algo para beber. Ele não consegue engolir nada."

Não tendo nada a dizer sobre aquilo, Quatre apenas abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

A cozinha caiu no silêncio, e Duo retornou a beber seu café. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu que Quatre estava lendo atentamente um maço grosso de papéis velhos. Ele abaixou sua caneca, e alcançou um dos papéis. "O que é isto? Relatório de missões?"

"Huh? Ah, não." Quatre respondeu, levantando o olhar. "São apenas alguns artigos velhos que eu encontrei na Internet."

"Artigos?" Duo perguntou, observando o papel que estava segurando. Depois de ler algumas linhas ele levantou o olhar para Quatre, confuso. "Você está lendo sobre casos de assassinato? Eu não sabia que você estava interessado em romances de mistério e coisas assim..."

Quatre riu. "Eu não estou, mas esta coisa prendeu minha atenção. Eu apenas estou fazendo uma pesquisa."

"Pesquisa?" Duo falou, pegando um outro papel da grande pilha que estava sobre a mesa. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando ele observou uma foto em um dos artigos. "Sobre esta casa?" Ele mostrou para seu amigo a foto que havia descoberto, uma foto antiga da grande casa da fazenda, que atualmente eles estavam vivendo.

Os olhos de Quatre arregalaram-se e ele esticou-se para o papel. "Oh! Eu estava procurando por este! Eu pensei que tivesse derrubado..." Ele murmurou, pegando o papel de Duo e rapidamente lendo-o por inteiro.

"Quatre, por que você está interessado neste assassinato?" Duo perguntou, muito confuso. "Existem cerca de um bilhão deles nesta região. Por que este?"

"Oh, não é sobre o assassinato que eu estou curioso. É sobre o fato de que eles nunca encontraram um dos corpos." Quatre explicou solenemente. Ele levantou o olhar para seu amigo, sorrindo levemente. "Além do que, não há nada melhor para fazer."

Duo forçou um sorriso. "Sim, você está certo. Esperar é meio chato..." Ele pegou alguns papéis e bebeu um outro gole de café. "Então você está tentando imaginar onde o corpo está?"

Quatre corou levemente. "É bobagem, não é? Eu pensei que em praticar minhas habilidades de detetive um pouco..."

Duo riu. "Hm, Quatre Sherlock Winner... Soa bem legal." Ele enviou uma rápida olhada sobre seu ombro, e então voltou-se para encarar o loiro. "Então você vai investigar todos os armários?"

Quatre riu e negou com a cabeça. Ele retornou a ler novamente o papel.

Duo sorriu amargamente. Ele inclinou-se de volta para a sua cadeira, colocando os dois braços atrás de sua cabeça, levantando o olhar para o teto, para o andar de Heero e suspirou pesarosamente para si_. Eu admito que esta é uma boa hora como qualquer outra para tirar alguns esqueletos fora do armário... Ne, Heero?_

Meio dia em ponto, os fortes raios solares filtraram através da cortina rosa do quarto de Heero. O dito garoto estava deitado em sua pequena cama, curvado para si, deitado de lado, de frente para a janela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, com a respiração regular, profundamente adormecido.

Os brilhantes raios de sol banhavam suas pálidas feições, fazendo seu cabelo parecer como se estivesse brilhando sob a luz branca.

BANG!

Os olhos de Heero estalaram abertos e ele ofegou. Ele imediatamente fechou seus olhos quando a luz brilhante atingiu-o diretamente na face e gemeu miseravelmente por causa de seu corpo dolorido.

BANG!

Outra vez o som alto, e Heero suspirou com dificuldade. Ele empurrou-se para cima, voltando a se deitar do outro lado olhando, esquecendo da janela.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

O som furioso continuou, ressoando muito alto nos ouvidos de Heero. Ele encolheu-se por causa do barulho alto, esfregando seus olhos para clarear a visão. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ele estava encarando o olhar infeliz e zangado da garota.

BANG!

Ela estava jogando a bola com força no chão, seus olhos de avelã brilhando raivosamente para Heero.

Piscando, Heero levantou o olhar confuso.

BANG!

A bola batia com força no chão, junto aos pés da garota enquanto ela os batia no chão também. Os olhos dela mantinham-se o encarando acusadoramente.

Grunhindo, Heero levantou-se, encostando sobre os travesseiros. Ele secou um pouco de suor de sua testa e voltou a olhar para a garota.

BANG!

Heero suspirou e balançou a sua cabeça. "Isto é muito para conseguir atenção." Ele falou para ela com a voz rouca, apontando para a bola. "Qual é o problema?"

BANG!

Heero virou os olhos e suspirou outra vez. "Você está brava comigo?"

BANG!

"Está mesmo, huh?" Heero concluiu, coçando sua cabeça impotente. "É alguma coisa que eu fiz?"

Desta vez a garota pegou a bola, mantendo-a segura em sua mão e ainda olhando fixo para Heero.

"É porque eu não saí?"

Os olhos de avelã continuaram fixos.

Heero suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, entristecido. "Me perdoe. Você esperou por mim, huh?"

Subitamente a bola foi jogada na sua direção.

Surpreso, Heero pegou a bola e baixou o olhar para ela, confuso. Se ela estava zangada, por que ela ainda queria brincar?

A garota suspirou tristemente, e então apontou para ele jogar a bola para ela.

Apesar de estar cansado daquele jogo, Heero concordou. Ele jogou a bola para ela, e como de costume, a bola passou direto por ela.

Heero suspirou e olhou para frente.

A garota bateu o pé e pegou a bola. Ela olhou fixo para Heero por alguns momentos, e então jogou a bola com força e raiva para ele.

Mais uma vez Heero pegou a bola, e levantou o olhar para ela, desanimado. "É inútil, você não pode pegá-la." Ele falou objetivamente, levantando a bola para sua face. Ele examinou-a por um momento e então olhou de volta para a garota. Ela ainda parecia brava com ele, a mão sobre os quadris, esperando para que ele jogasse para ela a bola. Mas, qual era o objetivo do jogo?! Ela não podia pegá-la! Por que ela estava insistindo em jogar com ele?! Por que ela não ia embora? Que tipo de alucinação ela era, afinal?!

Heero ofegou e seus olhos arregalaram-se. Ele levantou os olhos para a garota com a bola segura em suas mãos.

A garota levantou os olhos para ele, suas feições suavizadas quando ela viu a aparência aturdida na face dele.

E então, lentamente atordoado, as mãos de Heero trabalharam por conta própria, e ele jogou a bola.

A cabeça da garota levantou, olhando para a bola em antecipação.

"Você não é uma ilusão."

A bola caiu direto nas mãos da garota, e ela pegou-a.

Ela sorriu, olhando alegremente para Heero. Negou com a cabeça, jogando para ele a bola.

Heero pegou-a, ainda um pouco confuso. Ele baixou o olhar para a bola e então para a garota. Fazendo uma careta, ele jogou a bola de volta para ela.

"Você é um fantasma?"

Mais uma vez a bola deslizou para as mãos da garota. E ela pulou no ar, batendo as mãos alegremente.

Heero sorriu levemente, sua confusão crescendo dez vezes mais. "Eu matei você?" Ele perguntou com uma voz calma e incerta.

A garota negou com a cabeça.

Heero suspirou aliviado, e então levantou o olhar para ela outra vez, seus olhos cobalto brilhando com compaixão. "Você morreu aqui? Nesta casa?"

A garota abaixou a cabeça tristemente, e então negou lentamente.

Heero fez uma careta; aborrecido com a resposta confusa. Ele olhou para a garota outra vez, percebendo a conduta triste dela. "Por que eu não posso ouvi-la?"

A garota apenas encolheu os ombros.

Mordendo seus lábios em reflexão, Heero olhou ao redor, como se procurando por respostas. Ele olhou para a garota novamente e seus olhos estreitaram-se. "O que você quer de mim?"

A garota lançou a cabeça para cima e seus grandes olhos de avelã repentinamente brilharam com esperança. Ela sorriu tristemente para ele, e então abriu sua boca para falar.

Heero concentrou-se, tentando ler os lábios dela. Os lábios da garota começaram a se mover, mas então a porta de repente se abriu e Duo andou direto através da garota.

Heero retraiu-se assustado com a visão, seus atentos olhos azuis lançaram-se para olhar o intruso.

Duo sorriu-lhe luminosamente enquanto andava na direção da cama, com uma bandeja de comida em suas mãos.

"Bom dia Hee-Chan! Trouxe um pouco de comida para você!"

Heero virou os olhos para o baka, e inclinou-se para o lado um pouco, tentando espiar atrás de Duo para ver a garota. Mas Duo continuou no caminho, movendo-se para o lado justamente quando Heero inclinou-se para baixo. Heero rosnou e virou os olhos. Por que aquele baka não saia?!

Duo estava inclinado sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama de Heero, colocando a bandeja com um pouco de sopa e pão sobre ela. Quando ele endireitou-se, ficou surpreso em ver Heero fazendo o mesmo, ele estava inclinado de lado para procurar alguma coisa. Duo fez uma careta e enviou um olhar sobre seu ombro. Como de hábito, não havia nada lá.

Ele virou os olhos e suspirou tranqüilamente para si. Então pegou a tigela de sopa e foi sentar-se sobre a cama. O garoto japonês ainda estava olhando para alguma coisa, firmemente concentrado na direção da porta.

"Ei, Heero." Duo falou para ganhar sua atenção. Heero lentamente voltou-se a olhar para ele. Duo sorriu, colocando uma colher de sopa em sua boca. "Quatre disse para você tentar comer alguma coisa. Acha que consegue?"

Suspirando cansado, Heero assentiu. Ele enviou um olhar rápido para a porta vendo a garota abaixar os ombros tristemente.

"Aqui, eu trouxe para você um pouco de pão também." Duo anunciou com orgulho, colocando um pedaço de pão na boca de Heero.

Heero olhou fixo para ele. Ele odiava ser alimentado!

"Oh! Você está certo! Melhor embebedar com um pouco de sopa!" Duo exclamou quando ele viu aquele olhar penetrante, achando que sabia que não era esta a razão. Ele mergulhou o pão na canja de galinha, sussurrando para si mesmo.

Heero virou os olhos e tossiu.

"Lá vamos nós! Todo empapado e pronto para comer!" Ele disse, dando o pão para Heero, o qual estava pingando sopa, parecendo uma coisa muito desagradável de pensar.

Heero suspirou e olhou para o pequeno pedaço de pão. Levando-o para sua boca, exatamente quando uma outra tosse saiu de seus pulmões.

"Wow, cuidado aí, Hee-chan! Você não quer engasgar agora, não é?" Duo provocou, enviando para Heero uma piscadela.

Mas Heero não respondeu. Ao invés, ele tossiu outra vez sem fôlego, angustiado.

"Heero?" Duo chamou preocupado. "Heero, o que foi?"

Mais uma vez o garoto tossiu, mas a tosse saiu toda abafada e sufocada.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se quando ele entendeu que Heero não estava respirando. "Heero!" Ele exclamou em pânico, pulando sobre a cama. "Oh Deus! Heero!"

Mais uma vez o garoto japonês tentou tossir para limpar as vias aéreas, mas isto não o estava ajudando. Ele levou uma mão para sua garganta, sinalizando para Duo que ele estava sufocando. Sua face estava tornando-se vermelha, sua pele jorrando suor quando ele tentava forçar seus pulmões a respirar. Ele socou seu peito algumas vezes, desesperado por oxigênio, mas o caroço em sua garganta não se movia.

"Oh Deus! Oh Deus!" Duo estava aterrorizado quando ele correu para Heero, batendo fortemente sobre suas costas, tentando ajudá-lo a respirar. Ele posicionou-se atrás de Heero, envolvendo as mãos rapidamente ao redor do peito do garoto e fez a manobra Heimlich.

Tossindo, Heero cuspiu fora o pedaço de pão, engolindo enormes quantidades de ar. Ele jogou-se de costas no corpo de Duo, ofegando com dificuldade.

Duo respirou aliviado.

E então Heero começou a tossir outra vez. Muito alto e profundo, que soava como se ele estivesse sufocando novamente. Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se quando sentiu o corpo pular no seu abraço, a respiração alta do garoto japonês encheu o quarto.

"Heero?"

"D-D—ah--ek!!!" Heero gaguejou, levantando a sua mão no ar pedindo ajuda. Ele pode sentir seus pulmões queimarem, suplicando por fluxo de oxigênio, porém não podia fazer nada além de tossir para fora o ar, esforçando-se para inalar, mas incapaz de fazê-lo. Sentia seu peito pesado, impedindo-o de se mover, queimando de dor.

Um ofego e então a tosse. Seu corpo queimava dolorosamente pela falta de oxigênio. Outro pequeno ofego e então mais tosses. Estava ficando cada vez mais e mais difícil tentar regular a respiração. Sua boca abriu-se totalmente, os olhos azuis arregalados olhando para o teto em choque.

"Heero! Oh Deus! Merda! QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos fixos de Heero, e ele deu uns suspiros curtos e rasos, sentindo as trevas deslizarem para as bordas de sua mente.

"HEERO!"

A voz de Duo soava como um eco de muito longe, quando a vida de Heero começou lentamente a deslizar para longe. Seu corpo tinha se esforçado, seus pulmões vazios sem ar e recusando-se a funcionar.

Ele podia ouvir seu próprio coração bater, alto e o esmagador silêncio de repente rodeou-o.

Ele sentiu-se cair, fraco e suavemente dentro de um abismo de trevas, quando seu corpo bateu contra a cama.

Duo estava pairando em algum lugar sobre ele, os olhos violetas arregalados em pânico.

E em algum lugar distante, ele pode ouvir a voz da garota.

"_**Venha até mim..."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**Site:** **duoxheero**

**Ttradutora: Tina Chan**

**Revisora: Blanxe**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a Você, minha querida amiga **Illyana, **por todo apoio que recebi!!!! Linda, agradeço, de coração, toda a gentileza que recebi de você para que este trabalho saísse... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade... A vocês que têm tido a paciência de esperar a postagem de cada capitulo. A Blanxe que fez um trabalho maravilhoso revisando e melhorando a tradução tornando a fic mais agradável para a leitura...

Há! E não menos importante:

Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a paciência em responder minhas dúvidas...

E agora Poe favor apreciem a leitura...

**Capítulo 05**

A circulação do sangue em suas orelhas.

O desesperado apelo por ar.

Seu corpo queimando.

Estava tão quente.

Uma batida de coração

Mais uma batida

Mais uma.

E então nada.

Silêncio.

"**QUUUUUUUAAAAAAATREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Duo! O que há de errado?!" Quatre gritou, correndo ofegante para o quarto de Heero.

"Apenas parou de respirar cara! Ele **_não consegue_** respirar!" Duo exclamou apavorado, com o semblante histérico. Ele estava sentado sobre a cama de Heero, inclinado sobre o garoto sufocado, seu cabelo estava em desordem e a face pálida de medo. Sem esperar mais pela reação de Quatre, Duo inclinou-se para baixo, iniciando a ressuscitação. Ele inclinou-se sobre a cabeça de Heero, pressionando seus lábios nos dele e começou um boca a boca.

Quatre correu para a cama, parando ao lado oposto de Duo e caiu de joelhos. Ele alcançou Heero checando o pulso, e os seus olhos subitamente arregalaram-se. "O coração dele parou!"

"**_Maldição, Heero!"_** Duo gritou, ofegando pesadamente, e mergulhou de volta continuando a respiração.

Quatre também pulou na cama, colocando as duas mãos, com os dedos entrelaçados sobre o coração de Heero, e começou a pressionar.

"Um!"

"Dois!"

"Três!"

"Quatro!"

"Cinco!"

Ele parou para fazer uma respiração.

"Um!"

"Dois!"

"Três!"

"Quatro!"

"Cinco!"

Os olhos azuis de Heero ainda estavam abertos, olhando sem vida para o teto. O corpo de Duo estava curvado sobre ele, soprando ar em seus pulmões. A cama chacoalhava, rangendo contra o piso de madeira, enquanto os dois garotos trabalhavam furiosamente, para trazer o amigo de volta a vida.

"**Vamos Heero! _Vamos!!"_**

"Um!"

"Dois!"

"Três!"

"Quatro!"

"Cinco!"

Ele podia ouvi-los de muito longe. Suas vozes eram meros sussurros, ecoando na escuridão.

Ele podia vê-los de muito longe. A visão dos dois rapazes estava no final de um longo e escuro túnel. Eles estavam sobre ele, chacoalhando-o e implorando para ele voltar. Ele podia sentir o ar quente sendo forçado para dentro de seus pulmões e podia sentir a força das mãos de Quatre sobre seu peito. Ele podia sentir a pressão sobre o seu coração, mas ainda havia o silêncio. Seu coração se recusava a trabalhar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?!"

Wufei. Ofegando. Preocupado e sem fôlego.

"Quatre! O que aconteceu?!"

Trowa soava mais emotivo do que ele JAMAIS havia ouvido, antes.

"Oh Deus! Heero! **_Por favor!"_**

Duo. Ele estava chorando. Chamando por ele. Implorando a ele...

A visão do fim do túnel estava começando enfraquecer. Uma névoa escura movia-se pelas bordas da imagem distante.

Estava ficando quente. Ele queria sair das desconfortáveis trevas. Ele queria dormir...

"Não Heero! **NÃO! VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR AQUI, VOCÊ ME OUVIU? VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR!!"**

_**Duo... Porque ele estava chorando?**_

"Não... Heero... vamos, amigo... respire... vamos... Oh Deus... por favor... vamos..."

_**Não... Não chore... Por favor? Não chore...**_

E de repente, a voz dela. Próxima e límpida do que ele JAMAIS havia escutado antes.

"Onii-san? Por favor, venha...".

"Não! Não! Heero! Vamos! Vamos Heero! Vamos!" Duo suplicava sem parar, lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto, chorando copiosamente por seus olhos desesperados. **"VAMOS! LÀ!"** Ele gritava puncionando o peito de Heero. **"EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR ASSIM HEERO! ISTO É FÁCIL DEMAIS, Você ouviu?! fÁCIL DEMAIS!"** Ele soluçou, e então se jogou sobre Heero soprando freneticamente sobre sua boca.

"Duo..." A voz de Quatre chegou suave em seus ouvidos.

"**_Cale a boca!"_** Duo gritou, respirando fundo e então se inclinando de volta.

"Duo... Já faz meia hora..."

"Eu disse **CALE ESSA MALDITA BOCA, QUATRE!"** Duo gritou, levantando o olhar para o loiro, ódio e acusação em seus olhos arregalados. Aquelas profundezas púrpuras eram um redemoinho de medo e desespero, uma visão atormentada naqueles abismos profundos. "Eu não vou desistir!" Ele falou e então se voltou para Heero. "Você entende isto, Heero!? Eu **NÃO** vou desistir!"

Os três pilotos não podiam fazer nada, além de olhar impotentes, enquanto Duo lutava pela vida de Heero. Eles haviam tentado tudo o que podiam para trazer o garoto de volta, mas depois de meia hora de ressuscitação, havia poucas possibilidades de que Heero sobrevivesse. Eles haviam feito turnos ajudando Duo reviver o garoto agonizante, um trabalho exaustivo demais para uma única pessoa fazer.

Entretanto o esforço deles fora em vão.

Heero permanecera deitado na cama, inerte, seus olhos azuis vidrados diretamente fixos no teto. Seus membros esparramados sobre o colchão, pálidos e cobertos de um suor frio.

Nenhum sinal de vida podia ser visto na face pálida do adolescente.

Não havia nenhuma maneira de negar**_. Heero Yuy estava morto. _**

"Duo! **CHEGA!!!!"** Wufei gritou, chamando-o pela primeira vez, desde que se conheceram, por seu primeiro nome.

Mas o garoto de trança ignorou a todos eles, sentando sobre Heero, suas pernas abertas uma de cada lado do corpo do outro, ofegando enquanto pressionava as mãos sobre o coração de Heero, então se inclinando para baixo para soprar em sua boca. Sua respiração frenética enchia o quarto enquanto ele lutava, a cama chacoalhando para trás e para frente quando ele se movia. O som da cabeceira da cama batendo na parede ecoava através de toda a casa.

Porém ainda o coração de Heero mantinha silêncio.

"Onii-san?"

_**A garota?**_

"Onii-san? Pode me ouvir?".

_**Onde ela estava?**_

"Eu estou bem aqui."

"Aonde?"

"Por favor, Onii-san você tem que voltar."

_**Voltar? Voltar onde? Onde estava Duo?**_

"Por favor, você tem que me encontrar. Por favor?"

Encontrar? Encontrar aonde? Quem? Onde ele estava? Onde estavam todos? Porque, ele não pode ouvi-los?

"Eles estão chamando por você. Não pode ouvir suas vozes?

_**Ouvi-los? Aonde?**_

"**HEERO!"**

_**Duo?**_

"Heero! Por favor! Não agora... Por favor!"

_**Ele ainda estava chorando...**_

"Você tem que voltar e me encontrar, Onii-san."

_**Voltar? Como?**_

"Você tem que voltar".

_**Mas... Mas como?**_

"Deste jeito."

**LUZ!**

**DOR!**

**QUEIMANDO!**

**NÃO POSSO RESPIRAR!**

**MUITA LUZ!**

**CALOR!**

_**Alguém o estava tocando.**_

**DOR!**

_**Alguém gritando.**_

**DOR!**

Chamando-o 

**LUZ!**

Aquilo o atacou de uma só vez, e se ele conseguisse, ele teria ofegado, ou pelo menos piscado, porque subitamente ele estava de volta.

Ele podia vê-los agora; parados sobre sua cama, olhando angustiadamente para ele.

Os olhos água-marinha de Quatre cheios de lágrimas.

Os olhos verdes de Trowa, assombrados.

Os olhos de Wufei olhavam para ele com temerosa e ofegante antecipação.

E então ele sentiu alguma coisa tocando-o, com força pressionando seu peito. A força era tão grande que quase o atirava na cabeceira da cama.

_**E então alguém o beijou.**_

Não. Não um beijo.

Uma torrente densa de ar quente era empurrada passando por seus lábios e para seus pulmões.

E então o borrão nebuloso que cobria sua mente ergueu-se e ele entendeu.

Duo.

Ele estava inclinado sobre ele falando, chorando tanto que muitas lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Elas deslizavam por suas bochechas ensopando sua face, os cabelos desarrumados grudados no rosto abatido. E seus olhos... Tão tristes, atormentados e amedrontados ao mesmo tempo. Olhando para ele. **_Chorando._** **_Implorando. Suplicando para ele._**

Mas ele não podia fazer coisa alguma. Ele tentou respirar, gritar, forçar seu coração a bater uma vez mais, mas isto estava fora de seu controle. Ele não conseguia fazer. Ele permanecia impotente, sentindo sua própria essência escapulir para longe uma vez mais... Dentro das trevas... Dentro das frias mãos da morte...

E então, ele viu aquilo. Era apenas um pequeno brilho. Uma coisa fraca e difícil de reconhecer. Aparecendo sob a luz do quarto, suspensa como uma pena sobre o ombro de Duo. Heero observou, encantado pelo crescente brilho de luz que enquanto aumentava, tomava forma. Primeiramente se parecia como uma grande e longa serpente, mas então ele compreendeu que aquilo era um braço. Levantando o olhar ele pode seguir aquele braço fino todo o caminho até chegar num corpo.

Um outro sopro de ar foi forçado para dentro de seus pulmões, e os olhos de Heero ampliaram-se um pouco.

O corpo pertencia a um garoto, quase da idade deles, talvez um pouco mais jovem. Ele estava vestindo em roupas esfarrapadas e largas, as cores delas indeterminadas porque seu corpo brilhava com uma misteriosa luz dourada. Sua pele era pálida mais do que Heero jamais havia imaginado ser possível, seu cabelo longo até os ombros eram lisos e dourados. Ele brilhava sob a luz dourada de sua aura, e Heero podia ver o jovem levantar uma mão delgada e empurrar o cabelo para traz da orelha, longos e pálidos dedos tocando de leve as mechas amarelas.

Então havia seus olhos... Uma estranha tonalidade de verde... Com um toque de dourado que iluminavam aqueles fantasmagóricos e grandes olhos. Eles pareciam tão grandes e vibrantes comparados com o restante dele, que Heero descobriu-se incapaz de olhar para longe.

"Heero... Heero... **_Por favor, Heero!_** Deus... Deus... **Por favor...** Heero..." Duo chorava desesperadamente, sua mão agarrada à camiseta de Heero, enquanto escondia sua cabeça no peito dele, soluçando de forma entrecortada. **_"Por favor...!!!"_**

O adolescente capturou o olhar fixo de Heero nos seus, e Heero descobriu-se incapaz de pensar qualquer coisa sob o olhar cativo do outro rapaz.

O garoto sorriu desanimado, e Heero observou-o colocar uma mão confortante sobre o ombro de Duo, sua outra mão acariciando o cabelo de garoto, acalmando-o.

Todas as coisas estavam em câmera lenta. O tempo parecia ter parado de se mover. Heero virou seu olhar fixo sem realmente mover seus olhos e observou o resto do quarto. Ele estava chocado em ver que os quatro pilotos e o garoto dourado não eram os únicos ocupantes do quarto.

Parado no fim da cama, estava Quatre. Próximo a ele estava uma mulher. Um pouco mais alta, e um pouco mais velha. Ela tinha cabelos de mechas cacheadas de um loiro brilhante, e uma aparência gentil em suas graciosas feições. O braço dela estava enrolado ao redor do ombro de Quatre, silenciosamente confortando o garoto enquanto ele chorava.

Perto dele estava Trowa. Ele tinha um homem parado próximo a ele, alto loiro de olhos azuis. Ele parecia ser jovem e um pouco severo, mas Heero podia sentir que ele estava guardando Trowa, ainda que não o tocasse, seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito.

Logo depois estava Wufei. Ele estava parado ao lado da cama, e atrás dele estava uma jovem. Ela parecia um pouco mais jovem que o piloto chinês, e muito similar em sua aparência. Ela também tinha os cabelos curtos pretos e olhos da mesma cor. A mão longa e esbelta estava pousada sobre o ombro de Wufei, oferecendo conforto enquanto o adolescente olhava entorpecido para Heero.

E então havia uma outra figura. Parada próxima a ele, segurando sua mão. Era uma garotinha. Mas não era a garota que ele costumava ver. Era uma diferente. Uma com grandes olhos azuis que irradiavam inocência, e um pequeno e branco cachorrinho que dançava nos pés dela, balançando a calda.

Ele encolheu-se interiormente quando ele viu que a garotinha sorria para ele, e então viu ela levantar o olhar. Ele seguiu o olhar e percebeu que ela estava olhando para o garoto parado ao lado de Duo. O garoto assentiu e baixou o olhar para Heero.

Ele estendeu sua mão e imergiu direto dentro do peito de Heero.

Aterrorizado, Heero queria gritar, mas era incapaz. Ele não podia fazer nada além de olhar e sentir.

A mão do garoto fechou-se ao redor de seu coração e ele apertou.

Heero retraiu-se.

"Heero?" A cabeça de Duo levantou-se, com os olhos lacrimejantes e confusos.

Outro aperto.

O corpo de Heero pulou da cama.

Um outro aperto.

"**HEERO!"**

Os olhos de Heero abriram-se, amplamente abertos.

Seu coração estava batendo outra vez.

Ele viu a garotinha estender uma mão dentro dele também, movimentando a mão diretamente para seus pulmões.

E de repente eles limparam-se, como se alguma barreira fosse levantada.

Heero respirou ruidosamente o ar.

"**Oh Deus! Heero!"**

Outro aperto sobre coração de Heero, e ele ofegou outra vez, seu corpo arqueando sobre a cama.

Ele piscou sentindo o ar e o sangue correndo através de suas veias mais uma vez. Ele caiu de volta na cama, engolindo grandes quantidades de ar. Ele viu a garota e o garoto tirarem as mãos deles para fora de seu corpo, e ele levantou os olhos para eles agradecidamente.

"_**Oh meu Deus... Oh meu Deus... Oh meu Deus!"**_

Ele podia ouvir Duo murmurando vezes sem conta, a aquilo trouxe um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ele levantou os olhos para o garoto, vendo sua face atordoada pairando sobre ele, suas feições pálidas manchadas com lágrimas. Ele tinha as duas mãos sobre a sua boca e os seus olhos violetas arregalados em choque.

Ele sorriu para o adolescente atordoado, e ele teria rido se pudesse. E olhou de lado procurando pelos dois que o haviam ajudado. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando descobriu que mal podia vê-los. Eles estavam lentamente desaparecendo de seu campo de visão. Percebeu a garotinha rindo para ele, antes de finalmente desaparecer, junto com os demais.

O quarto parecia vazio outra vez, mas ele sabia que eles estavam lá. Eles sempre estiveram lá.

Sorrindo debilmente Heero deixou-se vagar para a inconsciência, agradecidamente respirando o ar fresco para seus pulmões.

Antes que a escuridão o envolvesse novamente, ele pode ouvir a voz dela murmurando.

"Obrigado por ter voltado, Onii-san".

Com o corpo tremendo com os soluços, Duo se jogou sobre Heero, abraçando o garoto apertado e chorando em seu peito. **_"Seu maldito maníaco suicida! Você me deixou tão apavorado! Vá para o inferno, Heero! Vá para o inferno! Maldito seja!"._** Ele berrou, seus punhos fechados ao redor do ensopado tecido da camiseta de Heero, sua cabeça movendo-se de um lado para o outro, enquanto ele chorava.

No fundo do quarto, Quatre caiu de costas contra a parede. Ele escorregou para o chão, seus olhos lacrimejantes olhavam para a cama.

Trowa se ajoelhou ao lado do loiro trêmulo, colocando uma mão confortadora em seu ombro. Ele baixou o olhar para ter certeza de que seu amigo estava bem, e então voltou seu olhar para a cama também.

Wufei foi o único que se manteve em pé, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ele baixou o olhar para a cama, observando Duo tremer enquanto chorava, e então olhou para a face de Heero, tranqüila e serena em seu sono. Ele andou até a cama estendendo a mão para tocar o corpo adormecido de Heero. Ele checou o pulso e ficou aliviado por ainda encontrá-lo lá. Ele suspirou e se afastou um pouco, balançando sua cabeça.

"Chk! Deixe para Yuy, fazer outra viagem de volta da mortos". 1

Depois que os soluços finalmente acalmaram, Duo abriu os olhos, descobrindo-se inclinado sobre a cama de Heero, sua cabeça descansando sobre o peito do rapaz. Ele fungou e piscou algumas vezes. Podia sentir um macio e quente cobertor estendido sobre seus ombros, e ele sorriu um pouco, agradecido pelos cuidados de seus amigos.

Espiando por sua desarrumada e ensopada franja, ele olhou para o rosto de Heero. O adolescente ainda estava dormindo profundamente, sua respiração leve brincava com sua franja cor de chocolate como uma brisa suave.

Duo sorriu enternecidamente e fechou seus olhos outra vez. Ele acomodou-se perto do corpo de Heero, com sua cabeça sobre o coração do garoto, e escutou as suaves batidas do coração, deixando o embalassem de volta para o sono. Ele abandonou-se ouvindo a pulsação do coração de Heero, e sentindo seu peito lentamente subir e descer, a essência e o calor de seu corpo.

**Vivo.**

**_Heero ainda estava vivo_**.

Seus olhos rapidamente se abriram quando ele sentiu uma puxada gentil na sua trança. A magnífica corda de cabelos estava descansando casualmente sobre a cama debaixo do cobertor. Novamente houve uma leve puxada e Duo baixou o olhar confuso. Ele sorriu quando ele captou o vislumbre dos dedos longos e brancos de Heero, importunando seu cabelo alegremente. Ele voltou-se para a face do outro rapaz, e quase se afogou quando ficou encarando aqueles assombrosos olhos azuis.

Heero sorriu, e a boca de Duo caiu aberta quase batendo no chão.

"Hn. Baka". Heero rosnou suavemente, puxando a trança de Duo com um pouco mais de força. "Você deveria ver a sua cara". Ele sussurrou roucamente. "Até parece que você viu um fantasma". Ele sorriu de sua própria piada.

Duo apenas se manteve olhando, sem piscar os olhos. "H-Hee-Heero?!" Ele finalmente conseguiu gaguejar.

O garoto japonês arqueou uma sobrancelha questionando. "Sim?"

"**VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO!"** Duo exclamou, pulando alegremente.

Heero riu. "Sim, eu notei."

A face de Duo iluminou-se com um sorriso estúpido. "E você voltou com senso de humor também!"

Heero revirou os olhos.

Duo riu, sentando de volta na cama. Ele alcançou a mão de Heero, os seus olhos sérios outra vez. Ele baixou o olhar para Heero, com uma expressão honesta e séria. "Eu estou feliz por você estar de volta". Ele sussurrou com a voz suave sem o habitual tom alegre.

Heero assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Duo. Ele baixou o olhar quanto sentiu Duo apertar sua mão com força, e depois do choque inicial, Heero apertou de volta. Ele olhou para Duo capturando o olhar dele com o seu.

Duo tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora, e ele estava olhando para suas mãos juntas, em profunda contemplação. Heero considerou em dizer alguma coisa, mas então ele pensou melhor sobre isto. Aquele não era o momento para palavras. Duo também sabia daquilo. Ele apenas permaneceu segurando a mão de Duo, sentindo a ternura contra seu corpo. Ele fechou os olhos suspirando satisfeito. Aquilo era bom. Ele poderia definitivamente habituar-se a isto.

Depois de algum tempo, Heero sentiu Duo soltar a sua mão, e ele abriu os olhos para ver por que. Ele ficou confuso quando viu Duo levantar as duas mãos para trás de seu pescoço, seus dedos trabalhando sobre alguma coisa. Ele estudou a expressão de Duo, ainda desacostumado a vê-lo tão solene e sério. Seus olhos tinham aquele olhar sombrio neles mais uma vez, as profundezas púrpuras distantes e assombradas.

Ele baixou o olhar quando ouviu Duo suspirar fortemente, e então tirar alguma coisa de baixo de sua camisa. Os olhos de Heero arregalaram-se surpresos quando viu um objeto delicado sob a fosca luz do entardecer. Era um colar. Atordoados os olhos azuis seguiram o brilhante colar quando Duo lentamente o trouxe para baixo, a corrente prateada dançando de lado a lado, e no meio brilhava uma pequena cruz prata.

Heero ofegou e levantou o olhar para Duo.

O rapaz de trança apenas sorriu para ele, melancolicamente. Inclinando-se para frente de Heero trazendo a corrente com ele. Gentil e cuidadosamente ele a colocou ao redor do pescoço do garoto japonês, seus dedos tremeram um pouco quando ele fechou o pequeno fecho de metal. Ele então se endireitou mais uma vez. Os lacrimejantes olhos violetas brilhando na lânguida luz do entardecer. Ele sorriu melancolicamente para Heero, seus dedos acariciando a cruz que agora descansava sobre o peito de Heero.

Com o corpo entorpecido do choque, Heero baixou o olhar para a cruz, seus olhos azuis arregalados com descrença. Ele estendeu sua própria mão tremula, os dedos tocando a cruz cuidadosamente, acariciando lentamente, como se não acreditasse que estava lá. Ele sentiu os dedos de Duo roçarem contra a sua mão e ofegou, levantando olhar novamente.

Duo apenas sorriu ternamente para ele. Colocando sua mão sobre a mão de Heero, ambas a mãos descansando sobre a cruz.

Heero suspirou trêmulo, seu peito subindo rapidamente, empurrando a cruz contra as mãos juntas deles. Ele era incapaz de se desviar do olhar de Duo, aqueles olhos violetas intensos conduzindo diretamente para as profundezas de sua verdadeira alma.

"D-Duo..." Ele finalmente conseguiu murmurar, o choque escrito por toda a sua face. "Por quê?".

Mais uma vez mais o garoto trançado sorriu tristemente. Ele soltou a mão de Heero, retirando sua mão, descansando-a sobre seu colo. Ele virou-se para longe se sentando na beirada da cama, e respirou profundamente.

"Você acredita em Deus, Heero?".

Espantado com a pergunta, Heero levou alguns momentos antes de finalmente conseguir responder. "Eu... Eu fui ensinado sobre Deus". Ele explicou calmamente olhando pra longe de Duo. "Se você é um menino mau... Você vai para o inferno. E se você é um bom menino..." Ele suspirou. "Você vai para o céu". Ele se voltou de volta para Duo. "É esse Deus?".

Duo suspirou, ainda olhando fixo para suas mãos. "É uma parte disto, sim".

"Oh." Heero deixou escapar e baixou o olhar outra vez. Ele respirou fundo pensando. "Você faz pedidos para Deus, é isto?".

"Sim, isto também". Duo falou tranqüilamente.

Lentamente Heero voltou a olhar fixo para seu amigo. Ele estudou o perfil de Duo enquanto, reparava na aparência triste na face do garoto.

"Você sempre fez seus pedidos para Deus, Duo?".

"...Sim".

Heero estremeceu com a amargura na voz de Duo. Ele suspirou e olhou para frente outra vez, fechando seus olhos tristemente. "Eu nunca fiz um pedido antes".

Ele pode sentir a cama mover-se e ouvir o ruído dos lençóis, quando Duo lentamente virou-se para encará-lo. Ele levantou o olhar quando sentiu Duo segurar sua mão outra vez e ficou surpreso em ver que Duo estava sorrindo levemente. "Nunca é tarde para começar". Ele falou com a voz séria e o olhar intenso.

Heero engoliu em seco.

"O que você deseja, Heero?".

O adolescente japonês suspirou tristemente e olhou para frente. "Eu... Eu desejo... Eu desejo ir para o céu."

Duo recuou um pouco para traz, surpreso. E reforçou o aperto na mão de Heero.

"Eu... Eu não me importo em apenas ficar no portão..." Heero continuou tranqüilamente, uma simples lágrima deslizando por sua face. "**_Eu não me importo..._** Contanto que eu possa... Contanto que eu possa ver o rosto dela...". Ele fungou calmamente fechando os olhos.

"O rosto de quem?" Duo se atreveu a perguntar, sentindo seu coração bater rápido e alto, palpitando dolorosamente.

"Minha mãe". Heero sussurrou, numa voz pouco audível. Ele suspirou e voltou o olhar para Duo. Os olhos azuis tristes. **_" Eu não lembro do rosto dela"._**

Duo assentiu silenciosamente, não tendo nada a dizer. Ele respirou profundamente num esforço de segurar as lágrimas.

"Apenas um olhar..." Heero continuou silenciosamente fungando. "Apenas um olhar, e então eu posso ir para o inferno..."

Um choro chocado escapou dos lábios de Duo e ele apertou a mão de Heero, sentindo seus dedos roçaram sobre o metal frio da cruz.

Houve silêncio depois daquilo, ambos os rapazes mergulhados nas conseqüências da pequena confissão de Heero. Não existiam palavras para dizer, nada poderia ser dito para aliviar a dor e confortar, então eles mantiveram silêncio.

Os momentos passavam devagar, o sol se pondo atrás das montanhas gramadas do lado de fora da janela de Heero. Os quentes raios dourados do sol enchiam o quarto como se o céu estivesse pintando num divino mostruário de cores. Naquela luz dourada Heero pode jurar que captou o brilho celestial do garoto dourado sentado próximo a Duo com uma mão sobre seu ombro. Mas talvez aquilo fosse apenas a luz pregando peças nele.

Lentamente Heero levantou o olhar procurando pelos olhos de Duo. "Seus... Seus desejos sempre se tornaram realidade, Duo?"

Por um longo tempo, Duo não respondeu. Ele manteve sua cabeça abaixada recusando-se a encontrar com os esperançosos de Heero. "...Não".

"Oh". Heero falou tristemente, desviando o olhar. Ele respirou profundamente, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçarem a vir."Alguma vez eles se realizaram?".

Duo manteve silêncio.

"Mesmo se você acredita?" Heero perguntou voltando a olhar para Duo. Os olhos cobalto suplicando para que ele respondesse.

Porém Duo fechou os olhos tristemente virando a cabeça de lado.

"Talvez...Talvez os meus se tornem realidade? Heero perguntou com os olhos brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas.

"Talvez..." Duo sussurrou, ainda que sua voz traísse a sua resposta. Ele respirou profundamente suavizando a dor com um suspiro pesaroso. Ele então virou a face para Heero novamente para agarrar sua mão. Ele baixou o olhar para o rapaz com os olhos também brilhando sob a luz agonizante.

Heero sorriu melancolicamente para ele, uma outra lágrima escapando de seus olhos. "Então... Então eu quero fazer um outro pedido". Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca pelas lágrimas.

Duo assentiu lentamente.

Heero sorriu para ele. "Eu desejo que seus desejos se tornem realidade".

"H--Heero..." Duo gaguejou, completamente atordoado.

O jovem japonês apenas sorriu tristemente, apertando a mão de Duo. "Talvez... Talvez Ele me ouça?".

Duo sorriu debilmente, apertando a mão de Heero. "Talvez".

Heero assentiu com a cabeça aparentemente satisfeito com a resposta.

Duo observou-o enquanto os olhos cobalto lentamente se fecharam, e o garoto voltou a dormir. Ele estendeu a mão para secar as lágrimas, fungando. Ele apertou sua mão ao redor da cruz, seus dedos lentamente acariciando-a . "Deus, assim eu espero, Heero. Assim eu espero...".

Três pares de olhos levantaram-se quando Duo lentamente entrou na cozinha. Eles seguiram-no silenciosamente enquanto ele andava para um dos armários, pegando uma xícara. Eles escrutinavam cada movimento, enquanto ele fazia para si uma xícara de café forte e então seguiram-no enquanto ele andava na direção da mesa da cozinha.

"O que é?" Duo perguntou num tom silencioso, olhando para seus amigos. "Eu tenho alguma coisa na minha cara?"

Os três suspiraram e desviaram o olhar.

Foi Quatre quem falou primeiro. "Como você está se sentindo, Duo?".

"Hã?" O garoto trançado expressou, sentando em sua cadeira. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Okay, eu acho. Desculpe por explodir daquele jeito..."

Quatre sorriu ternamente, e balançou sua cabeça. "Não, eu digo fisicamente. Como você se sente?"

"Er...?" Duo perguntou novamente, desconcertado levantando os olhos para ele. Ele encolheu os ombros. "Bem."

"Sem tosse?" Wufei perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Duo balançou a cabeça.

"Sem cansaço?" Trowa adicionou, levantando o olhar para Duo também.

Outra vez o garoto com trança balançou sua cabeça, bebendo seu café.

"Náusea?" Quatre propôs preocupadamente.

Duo piscou, confuso. Ele suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. "Nah. Eu estou excelente, obrigado." Ele tomou um gole de seu café e então levantou os olhos para os outros pilotos. "Por quê?"

Quatre suspirou e inclinou-se de volta na cadeira. "Nós estamos apenas dizendo, o quanto é estranho que você não tenha pego o vírus ainda".

"**O QUÊ?!"** Duo explodiu, quase derrubando seu café. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você disse que você nunca foi vacinado contra a doença." Trowa relembrou-o calmamente. Com seu olhar fixo e intenso. "Já faz quase três dias, e você não mostrou nenhum sinal de infecção."

Duo assentiu e abaixou a cabeça. "Sim você está certo..."

Neste momento foi à vez de Wufei voltar a falar. Ele se inclinou para frente, se apoiado em seus braços que estavam descansando sobre a mesa, seus olhos de ônix sobre Duo. "Como você escapou da doença, na primeira vez?"

Duo suspirou, recusando-se a levantar o olhar de seus dedos inquietos. Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Duo." Quatre falou uma vez mais, com voz compassiva. "Eu sei que pode soar um pouco estranho, mas nós pensamos que você já era imune para a doença".

A cabeça de Duo lançou-se para cima. "Hein? Como poderia ser isto? Eu nunca tomei uma vacina na minha vida! Por que eu seria imune, hã? Por que eu e não os outros?!"

"Duo." Trowa tentou acalmá-lo. "Duo, por favor, nos escute".

Suspirando profundamente Duo assentiu e afundou-se na sua cadeira.

"Existe uma possibilidade, remota quanto a isto." Trowa continuou olhando intensamente para Duo. "Que seu corpo fosse naturalmente imune para a doença.".

"Isto é **BOBAGEM!"** Duo gritou, com raiva nos olhos. "Maldição, como isto pode ser, hein?!? Eu era apenas um pequeno rato de rua! Porque eu seria protegido e os outros não?!"

"Duo, por favor, acalme-se!!" Quatre apelou. "Pense sobre isto, você não acha estranho que você tenha escapado da doença... duas vezes?"

Duo fez uma careta, mas esforçou-se para se aclamar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e então apoiou os dois cotovelos sobre a mesa, escondendo a face nas mãos. "E se eu fosse imune? O que isto tem haver alguma coisa?"

Trowa suspirou. "Pessoas que são naturalmente imunes, carregam o antídoto no sangue delas".

"Sim, bem, vocês rapazes são imunes, vocês tem o antídoto também. Então o que é?

Trowa balançou a sua cabeça. "Não, Duo. Embora nós sejamos imunes para a doença, nós não produzimos novos antídotos. Somente **_você_** pode".

Duo levantou o olhar, olhando pelo meio de seus dedos entrelaçados. "**Eu** posso?"

Trowa assentiu com sua cabeça.

"Você acha que eu estava carregando a cura dentro de mim ?Todo este tempo?"

Outra vez o piloto do Heavyarms assentiu com sua cabeça.

"Nós precisamos fazer alguns testes, primeiro". Wufei informou calmamente. "Nós precisamos de uma amostra de sangue".

Erguendo-se de sua cadeira, Duo assentiu, seu olhar cortando o ar como uma faca. "Certo".

Depois de extrair uma pequena quantidade do sangue de Duo, Trowa e Wufei começaram a trabalhar. Eles estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha com umas doze velas ao redor deles, papéis e equipamentos médicos espalhados sobre toda a mesa. Eles tinham meios limitados de pesquisa, mas isso era suficiente para fazer um teste sanguíneo completo.

Dou posicionou-se ao lado da porta da cozinha, apoiado contra a parede; seus braços cruzados sobre seu peito e seu olhar fixo nos dois pilotos trabalhando. Quatre estava em cima no quarto de Heero, checando o garoto. Eles há muito haviam esquecido o trabalho de vigilância, deixando a estação vazia e abandonada. Eles tinham coisas mais importantes em suas mãos.

"Como está indo?" A voz de Quatre soou suave, enquanto entrava na cozinha.

Trowa levantou o olhar do microscópio que usava e assentiu com a sua cabeça. "Nós confirmamos. O corpo de Duo é capaz de produzir o antídoto".

Duo deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio abaixando sua cabeça momentaneamente. Ele empurrou-se da parede e caminhou até a mesa. "Então, o que agora?"

"Nós precisamos extrair a cura do seu sangue". Wufei respondeu levantando o olhar de seu trabalho também.

Duo assentiu. "Digam-me o que eu tenho que fazer".

O piloto chinês suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. "Infelizmente, isto não é tão fácil. O antídoto é uma pequena parte de uma mistura muito complexa. É basicamente como procurar por uma agulha num palheiro".

Os olhos de Duo faiscaram obscuramente. "Então nós iremos procurar por isto!" Ele grunhiu, olhando fixo para o outro piloto. "Heero não tem muito tempo, e você sabe que nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de esperar que aquele vôo chegue!"

Trowa levantou o olhar. "Wufei, que método nós precisamos usar para separar o antídoto do sangue de Duo?"

O piloto chinês suspirou. " Se me lembro dos meus estudos corretamente, nós iremos precisar de uma cromotografia com alta pressão de líquidos, de modo que separemos as células do restante do sangue. Que daria a você cerca de trinta amostras. É claro que cada amostra deverá ser checada e..."

"Okay! Okay! Nós entendemos isto! Processo longo!" Duo repreendeu. E virou-se para Trowa. " O que mais nós podemos fazer?"

O piloto de olhos verdes suspirou pesarosamente, coçando seu queixo pensativo. Depois de algum tempo ele levantou os olhos para Wufei outra vez. "E que tal se nós puséssemos o sangue em uma centrífuga? Nós podemos então rapidamente congelar isso e..."

Os olhos de Wufei arregalaram-se. "Eu entendi onde você quer chegar com isto! Nós apenas separamos as células vermelhas do sangue e os componentes do plasma, e injetamos em Yuy o resto!"

Trowa sorriu levemente e assentiu com a cabeça. "Exatamente".

"Brilhante!" Wufei exclamou, batendo na cabeça com a mão. "Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?!"

Duo sorriu malicioso. "Eu poderia responder isso para você." Ele voltou-se para Trowa. "Então nós nos livramos da parte rejeitável do meu sangue e damos a Heero o resto? Isto é seguro?"

Trowa assentiu. "Como você disse Duo se nós nos livraremos das partes rejeitáveis do sangue, deve ficar tudo certo".

Duo sorriu aliviado. "Então o que nós estamos esperando? Vamos fazer isto!"

Subitamente o silêncio caiu sobre a cozinha, e o suspiro pesaroso Wufei pode ser ouvido. "Até você **PODERIA** fazer isto, se nós tivéssemos os meios. O equipamento que nós temos não é apropriado para realizar a tarefa".

"Então encontraremos um que seja!" Duo exclamou, batendo o pé no chão. Ele girou ao redor para olhar para Quatre com os olhos suplicantes. "Certo?"

O loiro suspirou e baixou a cabeça. "Aonde nós podemos ir, Duo? Nós estamos a milhas de lugar nenhum. Não existe um hospital nas redondezas".

"Besteira! A base está bem abaixo da montanha, certo?! Eu aposto que eles têm **TODAS AS COISAS** que nós precisamos lá!" Duo explodiu, apontando avidamente para a janela, aonde as luzes da base podiam ser vistas, no vale abaixo.

"Nós não podemos correr o risco de revelar nosso esconderijo, Maxwell". Wufei lembrou-o "Nós temos uma missão para completar apesar de tudo".

"**MAIS UMA PALAVRA SOBRE A MALDITA MISSÃO, WU-MAN E EU IREI USAR O DEATHSCYTHE PARA EXPLODIR VOCÊ EM ORBITA!"** Duo berrou, olhando para o outro piloto atordoado. "Heero está**_ morrendo lá em cima, maldição! _**Então apenas**_ esqueça _**esta maldita missão **JÁ**!!!"

"Duo!" Quatre exclamou, chocado. "Duo este não é o lugar para começar uma bri..."

"Não, ele está certo". Wufei falou calmamente, levantando o olhar para o garoto tempestuoso. Ele suspirou e abaixou a cabeça impotente. "Ele está certo. Nós temos que descer até a base".

"Como?" Trowa perguntou com a voz calma. "Nós não devemos fazer um tumulto".

"Trowa está certo". Quatre concordou, sentando ao lado da mesa. " A última coisa que nós precisamos é fugir daqui com a OZ em nosso encalço. Nós precisamos de tempo para extrair a cura e nós precisamos de um lugar seguro para Heero".

Os outros pilotos assentiram concordando.

A cozinha escura caiu no silêncio enquanto os quatro rapazes abaixavam suas cabeças; pensativos tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema deles.

De repente a cabeça de Duo se levantou e um sorriso afetado brincava em seus lábios.

"Eu tive uma idéia".

**Nota da Autora:**

1 Normalmente depois de meia hora, uma pessoa é declarada morta.

Mesmo se eles conseguissem voltar, depois de meia hora, eles não seriam nada mais do que vegetais. Haveria danos cerebrais demais.

Mas, se você, por favor, me perdoar, eu desconsiderei esse pequeno detalhe. xD

Hey, se Heero sobreviveu a todas as bobagens loucas que ele fez no que foi exibido, porque, não na minha fic?!?!?


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**site: original: A One Night Without a Stars**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan**

**Revisão: Marlon Kalango**

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Primeiramente eu agradeço o carinho e a paciência para comigo e um obrigada especial para todos os que leram e deixaram reviews e para os que leram e não deixaram reciews muito obrigada mesmo... Agora desculpe o atraso no update mas eu tive alguns problemas com o meu PC e também fiquei doente perdi o meu trasplante de córnea então estou quase cega desculpem a demora mas infelizmente não pude evitar mas eis ai mais um emocionante capitulo para vocês... Beijos Tina Um obrigado especial para a minha irmã Xu e a minha amiga Illy

**Capítulo 06**

Nuvens negras de tempestade, pesadas com chuva e carregadas de raios arrastavam-se por todo o céu noturno. Não havia estrelas brilhando no céu, e a lua cheia escondia-se a trás do nevoeiro escuro. O nevoeiro descia no vale, a densa neblina descia montanha abaixo para dentro de pequeno Valle, brancas e indistintas cascatas de vapor derramavam-se pela superfície íngreme. As arvores chacoalhavam e agitavam-se sob os ventos fortes, as gotas de chuva que cobriam o gramado alisando-o, e cintilantes relâmpagos lançavam-se através dos céus.

Os únicos sons ao redor eram dos redemoinhos do vento e da chuva caindo. O vale estava completamente silencioso apesar do ocasional uivo de um lobo solitário.

Descendo numa estrada lamacenta fazendo um caminho através da estrada escorregadia que se torcia, curvando-se enquanto ia além das montanhas abaixo, havia uma motocicleta. O roncar do motor e o som da rodas desviando das profundas poças de lama, ecoava através de todo o vale.

O veiculo deslizava rapidamente descendo a montanha seguindo diretamente para as luzes cintilantes da iluminação noturna da base. Cortando através dos ventos desagradáveis a longa trança do piloto agitava-se violentamente contra o vento. A chuva caia sobre as roupas de couro negro do piloto, e a sua franja castanha ensopada grudava em sua face. Cortantes olhos violetas olhavam a diante e uma sensação de escuridão, malevolência e determinação saturavam o ar ao redor dele.

As mãos de Duo agarravam-se ao redor do guidão da moto, e os olhos estreitavam-se enquanto ele se aproximava da base. Ele podia ver o portão, a menos de cem metros à frente. Dois guardas estavam parados lá, sob o pequeno e provisório abrigo de chuva. Eles estavam armados, porém eles não estavam prestando muita atenção nos arredores.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente, dirigindo pelas curvas finais que conduziam ao portão. Ele pressionou a bomba de gasolina e o motor roncou.

Os guardas olharam surpresos.

Duo riu para si, levantando a mão e afastando a franja de lado. Dirigindo o restante do caminho entre ele e os guardas, Duo pôs sua melhor mascara de brincalhão e deu uma parada rápida, a moto virou espalhando lama e água para todo o lugar. Ele desligou o motor e pulou da moto, jogando para trás sua trança ensopada.

Os guardas olhavam, intrigados, quando Shinigami aproximou-se deles com passos determinados, carregando uma caixa em suas mãos.

Duo arreganhou os dentes balançando sua caixa para os guardas. _**"Entrega de pizza!"**_, exclamou.

Um relâmpago cortou os céus, e o rugir de um trovão ressoou através do vale. Uma chuva pesada batia contra o telhado e as janelas, produzindo um barulho alto enquanto caia. O aguaceiro caia sobre as grandes telhas do telhado derramando-se como uma enorme cachoeira, a água deslizava pelo vidro da janela do quarto de Heero.

Heero deitava de lado, de frente para a janela. Os olhos fechados no sono. Um espesso cobertor estava enrolado ao redor de seu corpo delgado. O quaro estava escuro e silencioso; apesar do som da chuva conta à janela.

Relâmpagos lançavam-se através das trevas outra vez e os olhos de Heero agitaram-se abertos. Ele estremeceu com o alto rugir do trovão, e então suspirou. Ele estendeu a mão de baixo do cobertor alcançando a corrente prateada que descia por seu pescoço, a cruz descansando sobre a cama. Ele fechou sua mão ao redor da delicada cruz, respirando profundamente. Seus olhos azuis olhavam ao redor do quarto, percebendo que estava vazio. Tudo estava quieto. Quieto demais.

Heero suspirou e fechou os olhos. Duo prometera que eles estariam de volta logo. Quanto tempo fora isto? Por quanto tempo ele havia dormido? Ele xingou suas condições, sentindo-se mal por ter dormido durante toda a semana. Ele havia perdido completamente o sentido de tempo. Ele nem ao menos sabia que dia estava!

Mas Duo prometera que eles estariam de volta logo, então ele provavelmente não dormira muito tempo. Ele imaginava aonde eles haviam ido. Provavelmente fazer alguma coisa pela missão. Duo não dissera coisa alguma. Ao menos ele não estava certo de que ele havia dito. Ele estava tão fora de si quando Duo viera para seu quarto dizendo que eles iriam sair por algum tempo. Sua mente estava tão confusa que mal funcionava, então ele apenas assentiu e voltou a dormir.

Heero tossiu e então sorriu para si. Ele segurou apertando a cruz, levantando o olhar para a janela, seguindo o aguaceiro com os olhos. Duo havia dado para ele a sua cruz. Heero lembrou-se dele sussurrando alguma coisa sobre como aquilo iria protegê-lo quando ele partisse. Ou alguma coisa assim. Ele não estava certo. Ele estava sonolento demais. Porém apesar disto aquilo o fez sorrir relembrando do brilho dos olhos violetas de Duo quando ele segurou a sua mão e empurrou seu cabelo para o lado prometendo voltar logo.

Era estranho que ele tivesse se habituado ao toque de Duo. A uns poucos dias atrás, ele mal podia suportar ficar na companhia do garoto barulhento. Mas agora era diferente. Ele havia descoberto um lado totalmente novo de Duo. Ele podia ver além da mascara de brincalhão. Ele conseguia ver o verdadeiro garoto atrás do sorriso de Duo.

Heero sorriu para si, balançando a cabeça. Normalmente as pessoas diziam isto sobre ele. Ele havia escutado os outros pilotos falarem sobre isto. Diabos, também aquela moça Relena estava sempre insistindo que seu modesto soldado era apenas uma mascara. Porém ele já sabia disso. Todo mundo usa mascaras, porque, ele deveria ser algo diferente? E porque Duo seria algo diferente? Ele estava apenas feliz por Duo permiti-lo ver além da mascara de palhaço. E em retorno ele decidira tirar sua mascara para Duo. O que ele tinha que admitir fora inevitável, com febre alta e tudo. Estava ficando difícil manter o controle. Ele mal se lembrava de tudo o que havia dito, mas estava certo que aquilo era mais do que ele teria dito se ele estivesse em seu juízo perfeito.

Heero tossiu alto e estremeceu. Estava ficando frio. Ele puxou o cobertor para cima, arrepios de frio correndo por todo o seu corpo. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, e então tossiu mais uma vez. A pequena tosse logo se transformou em um alto acesso de tosse. A respiração difícil e a tosse gutural de Heero encheram o quarto, enquanto o corpo esbelto se sacudia sobre a pequena cama.

Eventualmente, ele acalmou-se, e jogou-se cansado sobre a cama. Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos exausto. Ele sentiu alguma coisa escorrer para o seu queixo, e abriu os olhos novamente; confuso. Ele estendeu a mão trêmula secando o liquido de seu queixo. Ele levou dois dedos para frente de sua face e seus olhos arregalaram-se.

_**Sangue.**_

_**Ele estava tossindo sangue.**_

Aquilo definitivamente **NÃO** era um bom sinal...

Suspirando, Heero fechou os olhos. Deixando sua mão cair sobre a cama. Ele apertou a mão ao redor da cruz prateada.

_**Ele estava correndo contra o tempo.**_

Mas tinha que fazê-lo. Duo prometera apenas um pouquinho mais. Ele tentaria. Ele _**tinha **_que tentar. _**Por Duo,**_ ele iria tentar.

Heero virou-se sobre a cama tossindo no escuro.

Do lado de fora a tempestade continuava com força total.

Duo sorriu malicioso para os dois guardas estupefatos; vindo parar bem em frente deles, levantando o olhar para os dois homens com intrépidos olhos ametistas. Ele estava em uma posição pouco vantajosa que os dois guardas, mas ele não deixaria isto contar como uma desvantagem. Ele era sete vezes mais mortal do que eles.

"Entrega de pizza?!" Um dos guardas exclamou, olhando para seu amigo questionando. "Você foi informado sobre isto?"

O segundo guarda levantou os ombros.

O outro guarda suspirou e voltou-se para Duo. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Então,uh, onde está Nick?"

"Oh, ele está doente hoje". Duo respondeu casualmente empurrando um pouco a franja molhada para o lado. Ele sorriu amplamente para o guarda. "Eu acho que aquele bastardo tinha seu próprio encontro..." Ele piscou cutucando o guarda com seu cotovelo.

O segundo guarda riu. "Ha! Este deve ser o Nick certo!"

O outro guarda pareceu relaxar, e baixou os olhos para o pacote de Duo, com a arma negligentemente abaixada. "Então, o que você tem para nós?"

Duo sorriu e baixou a mão para pegar um pequeno pedaço de papel de seu bolso. "Deixe-me ver..." Ele murmurou, trazendo o pedaço de papel molhado para sua frente. "Eu tenho o pedido aqui por um, uh..." Ele mudou o papel molhado de posição em sua mão, tentando entender o que as letras escritas diziam. Mas o papel estava molhado da chuva; a tinta escorrendo e as palavras não podiam ser lidas. Ele levantou os ombros, impotente, rindo internamente de sua pequena atuação e virou-se para o guarda. "Talvez vocês possam entender isto, caras?" Ele disse com um suspiro, entregando o papel para o homem à frente.

Com o canto dos olhos, ele captou uma pequena movimentação, e sorriu levemente quando ele conseguiu pegar um vislumbre de uma cabecinha loira serpenteando nas sombras. Ele voltou-se novamente para os guardas, que atualmente estavam ocupados olhando para o papel.

"Não, não posso entender uma palavra". Um deles disse suspirando. Ele entregou o papel para Duo. "Maldita tempestade... Você não se lembra quem fez o pedido?"

Duo balançou a cabeça. "Hey, eu apenas estou cobrindo meu amigo Nick enquanto ele está dançando com alguma garota, você entende?".

"Nós sentimos, mas não podemos deixar você ficar se você não sabe quem pediu isso". O segundo guarda falou desculpando-se. "Talvez seja um engano. Em qualquer caso você tem que voltar".

"**Voltar!?"** Duo exclamou com a voz zangada. "Eu dirigi _**um bilhão de milhas através de uma maldita tempestade**_ e você está me dizendo para **voltar!?".**

"Desculpe". O guarda disse preparando-se para voltar, os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se quando ele viu que ele estava quase para se dirigir onde certamente estavam algumas figuras andando na ponta dos pés através das trevas.

"HEY!" Duo exclamou atrás dele, e o guarda girou de volta chocado. Duo grunhiu, caminhando a passos largos até os dois guardas, balançando um dedo acusador no ar. "Vamos deixar uma coisa clara aqui; senhor! Eu **NÃO** vou sair daqui até que alguém pegue esta maldita pizza! Eu não dirigi até aqui por nada!"

"Okay! Okay! Quer saber, nós iremos pegá-la!" O outro guarda grunhiu e estendeu-se para a caixa.

Duo sorriu maliciosamente e virou ao redor para encará-lo. Ele esticou a sua mão impacientemente, seu pé batendo contra a estrada lamacenta. Ele olhou fixamente para os guardas, com a face zangada. "São sessenta e cinco dólares e vinte e nove centavos". Ele sorriu malicioso. "E **NÃO **está incluída a gorjeta por dirigir até este buraco dos infernos!"

O rosto dos guardas empalideceram. "Sessenta... e cinco... dólares e vinte e nove centavos?!?!?!" Ele levantou o olhar para seu amigo. "Er... talvez você deva pagar, desta vez"

"Nah, está okay. _**Você**_ pode pagar".

"Não, não eu insisto... **Você** pode pagar..."

Duo sorriu malicioso para si quando os dois começaram a brigar sobre dinheiro, olhando um para o outro e não prestando muita atenção para as três figuras que deslizavam silenciosamente através do portão.

As janelas subitamente se agitaram abrindo completamente e o vento forte bateu dentro do quarto. Cortantes gotas de chuva estavam voando com o vento, molhando o tapete rosa e batendo no corpo curvado de Heero sobre a cama. O garoto japonês suspirou e abriu os olhos. Ele virou-se ao redor lentamente para olhar a janela, os olhos fixaram-se entorpecidos nas cortinas quando elas voaram violentamente sob o forte vento, ensopadas da forte chuva.

As gotas geladas de água estavam voando diretamente para a face fervente de Heero, e o garoto abandonou-se com o sentimento de frio.

Um relâmpago cortou o céu e um trovão ressoou, o quarto escuro foi preenchido com um cegante flash de luz. Os olhos de Heero levantaram-se outra vez, e então se arregalaram quando ele viu a garota parada na janela. Um outro flash azul brilhante; e Heero ofegou assustado com a visão da garotinha. Ela ainda estava parada, seu vestido branco voando no vento, seus punhos fechados e os olhos de avelã penetrantes. Ela estava olhando para Heero silenciosamente, sua face pálida; obscurecida por um olhar agourento e gelado.

Heero engoliu em seco e empurrou-se para cima sentando na cama sem fôlego. O fino tecido de sua camiseta ficou rapidamente ensopado com a água; suas franjas escuras e desarrumadas agitando-se sob o forte vento. Ele prendeu seu olhar nos olhos mortos da garota, devolvendo o penetrante olhar com uma calma silenciosa.

Novamente um flash de um relâmpago, e os olhos da garota subitamente arremessaram-se para baixo, olhando cortantemente para o objeto brilhante pendurado no pescoço de Heero; pequenas gotas de chuva cintilando com o flash de luz azul. Ela lentamente voltou seu olhar para cima . Olhando para Heero questionando, entretanto o olhar dela ainda era frio.

Heero alcançou a cruz com a mão em concha, lentamente baixando o olhar para ela. Ele levantou o olhar para a garota outra vez.

"Isto é de Duo".

A garota não respondeu, e somente deu alguns passos adiante, aproximando-se da cama. Ela parou bem em frente a Heero lentamente estendendo a mãozinha. Ela segurou a cruz, examinando-a em todas as direções.

Heero observou enquanto ela corria seus dedinhos sobre a delicada cruz, passando a ponta de seu dedo indicador para cima e para baixo do objeto prateado. O olhar dela era triste e desamparado quando ela cuidadosamente secou algumas gotas de chuva da cruz.

E então ela vigorosamente arrancou a cruz de seu pescoço.

"Hey!" Heero gritou, surpreso. "Isto não é meu! _**Devolva!"**_ Ele exclamou olhando fixo para ela. Ele estende-se para tirar aquilo dela, mas a garota puxou rapidamente, pulou fora de seu alcance ainda olhando fixamente para ele.

"_**Me.dê.isto.de.volta!"**_ Ele grunhiu lançando-se na direção da garota.

Porém, ela apenas pulou fora do caminho, outra vez.

Heero caiu no chão, de cara para baixo.

Ele tossiu debilmente, novamente expelindo um pouco de sangue. Gemendo miseravelmente, limpando sua boca. Ele apenas continuou deitado lá, sem fôlego, a chuva derramando-se sobre seu corpo febril. Depois de um silêncio que não terminava, Heero levantou o olhar para a garota, ofegante e incapaz de levantar-se do chão. "Por favor, dê-me isto de volta. Isto não é meu..." Ele sussurrou roucamente, seus olhos cobalto implorando para a garota. "Por favor?".

A garota olhou para ele tristemente, ainda segurando a cruz em sua mão. Ela lentamente andou para Heero, e ajoelhou-se na frente dele. Ela alcançou a mão dele, e Heero estremeceu quando ele sentiu o toque gelado dela. Ele rapidamente imaginou porque ele podia sentir agora o toque dela, mas então ficou distraído quando a garota colocou a pequena cruz na sua mão, fechando seus dedos ao redor dela.

Ele olhou para ela, confuso e foi capturado no castanho profundo de seus olhos.

A garota sorriu melancolicamente para ele, ainda segurando a mão dele nas dela, empurrando seus dedos contra a cruz.

"_**É neste lugar aonde você vai me encontrar".**_

"**Não importa quem vai pagar! Eu apenas quero dar o fora daqui já!".** Duo rosnou, olhando fixo para os dois guardas. Os dois idiotas ainda estavam brigando sobre a maldita pizza, gritando e argumentando como se não houvesse amanhã. Todos ao redor deles eram soldados curiosos, que vieram para ver o que era aquela comoção. Eles estavam todos olhando muito distraídos com o pequeno incidente, rindo com eles mesmos e observando com grande interesse.

Duo estava dando o seu melhor show sendo teimoso e estúpido, não permitindo que os guardas fossem embora, sem pagar. Ele girava ao redor da pequena 'multidão' ao redor deles, apontando um dedo acusador.

"Agora olhem todos vocês! Eu **SEI **que um de vocês, seus bundões, pediu esta pizza, então quem quer que tenha sido, **SEJA HOMEM** e dê um passo à frente!" Ele gritou olhando fixamente para eles um por um.

Os soldados apenas riram e encolheram os ombros. Alguns chacoalhavam a cabeça.

Duo lutou contra o desejo de gargalhar da situação. "Não fiquem apenas parados aí, olhando como idiotas! **Alguém venha e pague por esta maldita pizza!"**

Não foi nenhuma grande surpresa que ninguém tenha se voluntariado.

Duo grunhiu. "Eu estou avisando vocês! Se **nenhum de vocês vir aqui e reivindicar** esta pizza, vocês irão perder as bebidas grátis! **NÃO** haverá o privilégio das bebidas grátis para vocês! Uh uh! _**De jeito nenhum!**_ Agora vamos com isso e peguem esta maldita caixa agora mesmo!"

Novamente algumas risadas, enquanto Duo continuou recebendo nada além de olhares inúteis. _Nossa; você pensaria que alguém teria feito alguma coisa agora_... _Ch! Estúpida OZ..._

Ele captou uma pequena movimentação com o canto dos olhos, e cuidadosamente levantou os olhos. Ele podia ver a mão de Quatre balançando em sua direção, e riu diabolicamente por dentro. _Missão cumprida, Heero_. Ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso e então jogou sua cabeça para cima, olhando para os guardas.

"Ótimo! Querer saber?! Fiquem com ela! Eu certamente não preciso! Sessenta e cinco dólares não é valor para ficar esperando na chuva!" Ele rosnou empurrando a caixa de pizza nas mãos dos homens. Ele então pisou duro até a moto e subiu olhando para os soldados ao redor.

"Mas podem esquecer a bebida gratis!" Ele gritou dando partida na moto. **"NÃO** haverá bebidas grátis para vocês, esta noite!" Ele falou e o motor roncou. **"Ótimo! **Adeus!"

Confusos, os soldados olharam para o adolescente maluco enquanto sua motocicleta corria dentro da noite.

"**HEY!"** Um dos guardas chamou surpreso.

Todos os olhares se voltaram diretamente para ele, e então um alto rugir de risadas ecoou através da multidão quando eles perceberam que o guarda estava parado lá, segurando uma caixa vazia em suas mãos.

A motocicleta de Duo corria através da noite. O roncar do motor ecoando por todo o vale.

_Agüente, Heero_. Duo pensou enquanto corria montanha acima, a moto cortando pela tempestade. _Apenas um pouquinho mais..._

_**Ele estava morrendo. **_

Heero sabia que estava. Ele podia sentir isso, o fim de sua curta existência, sua vida escoava lenta e suavemente como as areias de uma ampulheta.

Ele continuou deitado no chão, seu corpo quente desfrutando do sentimento do chão frio, enquanto a chuva caia do céu, ensopando suas roupas e molhando sua pele fervente. Ele estava vestindo apenas um par de shorts e uma camiseta branca, e então seu corpo já estava tremendo violentamente de frio. Seus olhos estavam fechados, suas bochechas coradas com a febre, a respiração lenta e ofegante.

"Eu estou morrendo não é?" Ele sussurrou rouco. Os olhos azuis vidrados, olhando adiante para nada mais além do ar.

A garotinha que estava sentada perto dele lentamente assentiu com a cabeça.

Heero suspirou e então de repente riu amargamente, fechando seus olhos. "Talvez eu consiga ver o rosto dela, afinal..."

A garota deixou seu olhar abaixar tristemente.

"Você acha... Você acha que ela irá _**querer me ver**_?" Heero sussurrou debilmente, e então tossiu. "Eu tenho sido um menino mau..." Ele falou com um suspiro triste, lançando seu olhar para baixo, pesaroso.

A garota manteve silêncio, com seu olhar triste.

Heero abriu os olhos e olhou para ela. Suas feições suavizaram-se com uma leve compaixão. "Você sente falta da sua mãe também, não?"

A garotinha lentamente assentiu.

Heero sorriu tristemente, estendendo a mão para cima um pouco e pousou-a compassivamente sobre o braço fino dela. "Você nunca me disse o seu nome..." Ele sussurrou olhando para ela com os luminosos olhos cobalto.

A garota voltou o olhar para ele, surpresa.

O sorriso de Heero lentamente desapareceu. "Você se importa em me dizer o seu nome? Eu... Eu nunca soube o nome ... daquela garotinha... Ela nunca me disse o nome dela..."

A garotinha assentiu silenciosamente compreendendo, levantando a mão dela e colocando sobre a mão de Heero. Ela sorriu para ele ternamente, ainda que os olhos dela fossem tristes e amargos. _**"Você tem que se apressar, Onii-san. Não há muito tempo."**_

Heero tossiu e olhou adiante.

"_**Por favor, Onii-san. Você tem que me encontrar. Eu quero ir para casa."**_

Lentamente Heero levantou sua cabeça, os olhos cobalto lacrimejantes olhando para a garota diretamente. Depois de algum tempo ele assentiu com a cabeça e tossiu, Tentando levantar-se do chão. Ele ofegou com o esforço, os seus braços trêmulos enquanto ele os usava como suporte para seu peso, empurrando-se para cima. Finalmente depois de muito esforço, Heero sentou no chão, ofegando e olhando para a garota com olhos de avelã esperançosos.

Um relâmpago brilhou e um trovão ressoou. Heero virou sua cabeça ao redor e olhou para a janela. Seus profundos olhos azuis examinando os céus escuros por um momento, até que um relâmpago forte distraiu-o de seus pensamentos. Ele suspirou e respirou fundo, voltando a face para a garota. Ele sorriu para ela ternamente.

"Eu irei levar você para casa. Sua mãe está esperando."

"VOLTAMOS!!!" A voz de Duo soou pelos salões escuros da grande casa, o vento e a chuva caindo na frente da porta quando foi aberta; os quatro pilotos correram para dentro do abrigo seguro.

"Eu irei preparar o equipamento." Wufei começou correndo para a cozinha com uma grande quantidade de equipamentos em suas mãos.

"Eu irei procurar por mais velas". Quatre murmurou seguindo Wufei.

"Duo," A voz de Trowa chegou suavemente de trás do garoto trançado. " Nós iremos precisar de uma outra amostra de sangue".

Duo assentiu enrolando sua manga. "Certo".

Os dois andaram para a cozinha também.

Do lado de fora; relâmpagos lançavam-se através dos céus e os ventos uivavam.

No minuto em que ele foi para a cozinha, e cerca de meio galão de sangue foi drenado dele, Duo correu do aposento escuro subindo as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez enquanto agilmente ele ia para o quarto de Heero. Ainda meio correndo ele abriu a porta e entrou tempestuosamente dentro do quarto, sua trança molhada voando selvagemente atrás dele.

"Heero! Nós estamos de volta!" Ele exclamou sem ar. Ele parou no meio do pequeno quarto, ofegando, esperando que seus olhos se ajustassem à escuridão. A água estava pingando de suas franjas molhadas, suas roupas pretas também ensopadas. Ele estreitou seus olhos tentando ter uma boa visão da cama. Mas estava escuro demais.

Um clarão azul cegante... e os olhos de Duo arregalaram.

Ele correu até a cama e jogou os cobertores de lado. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. A cama estava vazia. _**E Havia sangue no travesseiro.**_

Respirando loucamente, Duo girou ao redor para olhar por todo o quarto, preocupados olhos violetas procurando no escuro.

_**Porém o quarto também estava vazio.**_

Outro clarão de um relâmpago e a cabeça de Duo lançou-se na direção da janela.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se de novo e ele ofegou.

A janela estava totalmente aberta. As venezianas de madeira rangiam enquanto se debatiam violentamente para trás e para frente.

Aterrorizado, Duo correu até a janela, inclinando-se sobre o parapeito de madeira. Ele xingou quando viu uma pequena e rústica escada, conduzindo diretamente para o chão, girando e rangendo sob o forte vento.

"**Oh INFERNO!** _**HEERO!!!**_

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, Duo correu para fora do quarto.

O vento uivava, jogando um jogo feroz com as indefesas arvores, balançando-as para trás e para frente, rindo quando elas desabavam e dobravam-se sob seu ataque. As folhas estavam agarrando-se em seus galhos como que para salvar suas vidas, voando para trás e para frente. Algumas perdiam a batalha e eram violentamente arrancadas das arvores, girando e dançando selvagemente nas fortes correntes de vento.

A chuva cortante caia como adagas sobre o solo lamacento, dezenas de poças espirrando água enquanto as gotas caiam com força. Acima, os céus escuros com pesadas nuvens que colidiam criando um cegante show de raios e o alto ribombar de trovões.

O alto gramado que cobria a montanha balançava de lado a lado, o campo de flores verde escuro assemelhava-se a um oceano tempestuoso.

Um par de pés descalços tocava o chão lamacento, cortando o caminho através do tempestuoso caos. Eles afundaram dentro de uma profunda poça, enquanto as longas e brancas pernas ficavam ensopadas de lama. Mas eles continuavam.

Heero abriu seu caminho montanha abaixo lutando contra a tempestade. Seus braços estavam levantados em frente a sua cabeça, protegendo o rosto do vento glacial enquanto ele andava. Suas roupas completamente ensopadas com a água, grudadas sobre a sua pele, fazendo-o desconfortável e frio. Ele estava tremendo selvagemente, os dentes batendo enquanto esforçava-se para continuar. A franja selvagem estava molhada também, grudando em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis vidrados escondidos atrás da espessa cortina marrom. Ele empurrou-as de lado, trincando os dentes enquanto o cortante vento glacial batia em sua face como um milhão de agulhas.

"Ah--hh!!" Ele gemeu debilmente quando ele caiu , seus joelhos falhando, seu corpo incapaz de continuar andando. Ele rapidamente colocou as duas mãos para frente, parando a queda. Ele continuou sentado lá, de joelhos, sustentado por seus braços trêmulos. Ele ofegava e tossia, o sangue respingando no solo lamacento.

Ele sentiu uma mãozinha pousar gentilmente sobre seu ombro trêmulo, e lentamente virou a cabeça para cima com os olhos azuis vidrados olhando diretamente para ela atordoado.

A garotinha sorriu estendendo outra mão para a mão dele. Heero seguiu a mão dela com os olhos, e as orbes azuis levemente arregalaram-se quando ele descobriu que ainda estava segurando a cruz de Duo. Seu punho fechado ao redor dela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Cuidadosamente, a garotinha tirou a cruz de seu aperto, e deslizou a corrente de metal em seu pescoço fechando o fecho de metal. Ela então voltou o olhar para Heero, e sorriu compassivamente, com olhos suplicantes.

"Tudo bem". Heero respondeu, empurrando-se com rum grunhido. "Vamos". Ele disse, e segurou a mão da garotinha na sua.

A garota sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Eles continuaram abrindo o caminho deles através da chuva, a garotinha guiando Heero dentro da noite escura.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A porta da frente foi violentamente aberta e a voz de Duo soou através da tempestade, engolida pelo forte vento.

"**HEEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!"** Ele gritou desesperadamente,correndo para fora da casa e para dentro da tempestade. **"****Você pode me ouvir****, HEERO?!!!!!!"**

"Duo!" A voz de Quatre exclamou atrás dele, correndo para fora da casa também. "Duo! O que aconteceu?"

"É o Heero! Ele fugiu para algum lugar!" Duo explicou gritando contra o vento.

"Oh não!" O garoto loiro exclamou, com uma mão sobre o coração.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Duo gritava com o máximo de seus pulmões, correndo angustiado dentro da tempestade. **"HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"** Suas roupas ainda não haviam secado da primeira viagem na chuva, ficando imediatamente ensopadas outra vez. Sua trança subitamente caiu sob todo o peso da água, e batia violentamente contra sua bunda. Voando para cima e para baixo enquanto ele corria. **"AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ!!?!!!"**

Quatre rapidamente juntou-se a busca, correndo numa direção diferente de Duo, também gritando o nome de Heero.

Na cozinha escura, Trowa e Wufei trabalhavam furiosamente na cura.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**-**

**Até a próxima pessoal **

**Reviews sempre são bemvindas mas eu já deixo aqui meu muito obrigada por ao menos lerem... /beijos e até mais...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora:** **Naomi**

**título original: A One Night Without a Stars**

**Tradutora:** **Tina-chan**

**Revisora****Marlon Kalango **

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Nenhuma.

**Casal:** 2+1

**Advertências:** Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo. 

**Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan **

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial... A todos os que estão me ajudando neste trabalho e a todos os que estão lendo mesmo que não deixam nem um recadinho muito obrigado e please Desculpem a demora estou tendo alguns probleminas mas não se preocupem não vou deixar de traduzir...

**capítulo 07**

Marchando lentamente através da noite, a menina guiava Heero para o pequeno pomar atrás da casa grande. Agora, Heero estava ofegando penosamente, suas pálpebras ameaçavam fechar, enquanto ele se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos e suas pernas se movendo. Ele concentrava-se em cada passo, lutando contra o vento forte que soprava em sua direção tornando a caminhada difícil.

O topo das arvores trepidavam e adagas cortantes de chuva desciam do céu. O pomar estava tenebroso, nenhum raio de luar sobre ele. Os céus estavam completamente escuros e ameaçadores quando um brilhante flash de um relâmpago cortou atravessando os céus.

Os pés trêmulos de Heero continuavam em frente, sujos de lama e tremendo sob o frio. Ele escorregou em uma pequena poça de lama caindo com um lamento silencioso.

"Onii-san!" A garotinha chamou preocupada ajoelhando-se em frente a ele. "Onii-san! Você tem que levantar!".

Ofegando, Heero empurrou-se no chão lamacento, e encostou-se em uma árvore, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Onii-san!"A garota implorou ansiosamente "Por favor, Onii-san!"

"… Descansar…" Heero respondeu, com a respiração difícil. Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás, contra a arvore molhada, fechando os olhos e deixando a chuva cair sobre seu rosto febril. "Apenas... Pouco... Tempo...". Ele sussurrou, respirando profundamente algumas vezes.

A garota suspirou, mas concordou com a cabeça, se sentando próxima a ele. Ao contrário de Heero, o vestido branco ainda estava seco e o cabelo dela não voava com o vento. Ela parecia estar completamente intocada pela tempestade. Heero por outro lado estava ensopado até os ossos e tremendo violentamente, com seus dentes batendo. Ele abriu os olhos vidrados e virou a cabeça para a direção de onde eles vieram. Ele fez uma careta quando um relâmpago riscou e ele viu a casa, a meros cem metros de distancia. Virando a cabeça para outra direção, Heero pode ver que a garota o havia guiado para o pequeno pomar onde ele e Duo, tinham montado o equipamento de vigilância. E voltou a olhar para a garota.

"Quanto mais?".

"Não muito". Ela respondeu tranqüilamente, olhando na direção da base no fundo, ao pé do rochedo que se projetava para fora da montanha. Ela se virou para Heero esperando que ele se levantasse.

Suspirando com dificuldade, Heero se forçou a levantar. Os dois começaram a caminhar, a garota segurando a mão de Heero e eles caminharam na direção dos rochedos.

Relâmpagos cortavam através dos céus escuros, e força da chuva aumentou.

"**HEEEEEEEEROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!** Maldição! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!!!!" A voz de Duo bradava dentro da tempestade, enquanto o garoto trançado corria montanha abaixo cuidadosamente nas trevas que rodeavam as arvores altas no pequeno pomar. **"HEEEEEEROOOOO!!!!!!"**

Um relâmpago rasgou o céu e o vento aumentou, lançando afiadas agulhas de chuva no rosto de Dou.

O garoto de trança continuava procurando.

"Porque eu não posso ver os outros?" Heero murmurou a questão enquanto os dois andavam adiante. Ele pesou que falar o ajudaria a ficar acordado e o ajudaria a lutar contra o desejo de cair e dormir para sempre. "Por que... apenas você?".

A garotinha encolheu os ombros casualmente. "Porque eu queria você".

"Porque?". Heero rouquejou, dando um outro passo trêmulo a diante. Eles estavam apenas a uns poucos metros dos rochedos, andando lentamente através das trevas da noite.

"Porque você poderia me ajudar. Ela disse que você poderia".

Heero voltou o olhar para ela confuso. _**"Quem disse?".**_

A garota encolheu os ombros outra vez. "A outra garotinha. Ela disse que você era legal".

Heero piscou, completamente surpreso. Ele olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, e então deu uma olhadela furtiva sobre seu ombro, mas ele não pôde ver nada além do balanço das árvores e as frias trevas da noite. Ele voltou a olhar para a garotinha. "Ela está aqui, agora?"

A garotinha concordou. "Ela está sempre aqui. Mary também".

Heero olhou ao redor uma vez mais, seus olhos azuis estreitando-se, enquanto procurava nas trevas. Mas não havia nada lá. Ele sentiu a garota parar de andar, e parou também. Olhando a diante, viu que eles tinham alcançado a beirada da montanha. Haviam parando sobre a borda íngreme dos rochedos, que guiava para dentro de um abismo escuro.

Ofegando para recuperar o fôlego, Heero apertou a mão da menininha e lentamente voltou a olhar para ela. "O que foi, agora?".

A garotinha suspirou e olhou para baixo.

"O que há de errado?" Heero perguntou gentilmente, ajoelhando na frente dela. Ele tossiu debilmente, respirando com dificuldade algumas vezes buscando ar. E então estendeu a mão para acariciar a face gelada dela. Sorriu ternamente. "Você ainda não me disse o seu nome". Ele lembrou-a suavemente, correndo seus dedos sobre a pele macia dela.

A criança suspirou outra vez e lentamente olhou para ele, seus olhos cor de avelã brilhando na escuridão. Ela sorriu melancolicamente, e concordou com a cabeça. Porém não deu nenhuma resposta. Em vez disso, ela estendeu as duas mãozinhas e correu seus dedos sobre a cruz prateada.

Heero baixou o olhar para a cruz, também confuso com a fascinação dela com aquilo.

"Vai ser aí, aonde você irá me encontrar". Ela repetiu as palavras que tinha dito há pouco tempo atrás. Olhou para ele com a face um pouco triste. "Eu não posso ir mais além".

Heero concordou com a cabeça, compreendendo. Ele estendeu a mão segurando a cruz, seus olhos fechando-se por um breve momento.

"Onii-san?"

"Hai!". Heero falou calmamente, abrindo seus olhos azul cobalto lentamente. Ele respirou profundamente e voltou a observar os rochedos outra vez. Seus olhos estudaram o precipício de superfície rochosa e inclinada, estreitando-se quando eles focalizaram um lugar em particular na pedra saliente. Era a mesma pedra que ele havia observado no dia em que eles haviam chegado naquele lugar, enquanto ele estava montando o equipamento de vigilância, com Duo. E isto despertou algo nele, aquela coisa que ele havia visto naquele dia não era apenas um jogo de luz e sombras, mas alguma coisa mais. Alguma coisa que o fez recuar, porque ele ficara surpreso em ver aquilo lá.

Ele olhou para a garota. "_**Era você.**_ Aquele dia, quando eu fiquei doente".

A menininha concordou, levantando o olhar para ele com seus grandes olhos cor de avelã. "Você irá?"

Heero concordou com a cabeça e fechou a mão ar redor da cruz. "Com certeza".

"**HEEEEEEROOOO!!!!"** Duo gritou enquanto ele corria para dentro do pequeno pomar, cortando seu caminho entre as arvores e a espessa escuridão. _**"Heero! Você está aqui?!"**_ Ele gritou mais uma vez, ofegando com dificuldade enquanto ele corria. _**"Heero!?"**_

Ele xingou quando de repente colidiu com alguma coisa, algo aparentemente quebrado. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que havia pisado sobre uma peça do equipamento de vigilância. "Maldito seja! Não agora..." Ele murmurou, chutando a maldita peça para o lado. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

"**HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"_**Duo!"**_

Ofegando, Duo girou ao redor, porém ficou desapontado quando viu que era apenas Quatre, correndo em sua direção.

"Teve sorte?" O loiro perguntou quando ele chegou, parando perto de Duo, ofegando do esforço de sua corrida. Ele também estava completamente ensopado com a chuva, a franja loira grudada na testa. Seus olhos também estavam úmidos e brilhando de preocupação.

"Não".

Duo suspirou chacoalhando a cabeça. "Maldição! Como ele pode se mover tão rápido nessas condições!?" Duo chutou a peça do equipamento novamente e ela foi lançada no ar, e então caiu a uns poucos metros à frente. Duo suspirou e deixou a sua cabeça cair tristemente. "Eu não deveria tê-lo deixado...".

"Duo..." Quatre falou suavemente colocando uma mão confortadora no ombro de amigo. "Não perca a esperança. Nós temos que continuar procurando. Desistir não é próprio de você".

Duo rosnou e revirou os olhos. "É apenas muito desapontamento para uma pessoa só..." Ele sussurrou, olhando para o chão. Os olhos violetas brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas enquanto ele olhava para seus pés.

Quatre manteve silencio, sem palavras para confortar a dor do garoto.

"Eu não quero perdê-lo outra vez..." Duo sussurrou, fungando discretamente. "Eu... Eu pensei que talvez... você sabe, apenas talvez, ele iria ser... Sabe...? E então..." Ele estava murmurando incoerentemente, fungando de tempos em tempos enquanto algumas trilhas prateadas de lágrimas deslizavam pelas suas bochechas ensopadas.

"Duo..." Quatre sussurrou pesaroso e aconchegou o garoto ensopado em seus braços. Duo afundou no abraço escondendo o rosto sobre o pequeno ombro do garoto. "Shh..." Quatre acalmou-o, acariciando o cabelo de Duo suavemente. "Ele vai conseguir. Você irá ver. Tenha fé, Duo. Tenha fé...".

O adolescente de trança riu amargamente, porém soou mais como um soluço do que uma risada. _**"Fé..."**_ Ele murmurou, no ombro de Quatre. **"Em quê,** _**exatamente?**_ Por tudo o que nós sabemos ele já pode estar morto...".

"Você não pode pensar deste modo". Quatre sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Duo fungou. "Eu tentei ter fé, Quat... Eu **sempre** tentei... Mas eu não consigo... Isto realmente não funciona". Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos tristemente. "Eu dei para ele a minha cruz...".

"E porquê?" Quatre perguntou acariciando tranqüilamente o cabelo dele.

"Porque... Porque eu pensei... Talvez... Eu não sei..." Duo murmurou fungando.

"Talvez..." Quatre começou colocando a mão no queixo de Duo e lentamente empurrando a cabeça dele para cima. Ele sorriu ternamente, olhando dentro dos olhos lacrimejantes de Duo. "Talvez, lá no fundo, você acredite. Talvez, você apenas esteja com medo de admiti-lo".

Duo apenas ficou parado lá, de boca aberta para seu amigo, à chuva caindo do céu, deslizando em seu cabelo e na sua face como uma cachoeira, se misturando com as lágrimas.

"Todos nós temos momentos de duvidas, Duo. E é a nossa fé que nos faz atravessá-los" Ele estendeu a mão e secou as lágrimas do amigo. _**"Tenha fé nele**_, Duo. Heero pode conseguir superar isso. Eu tenho certeza de que ele pode".

Duo levou alguns momentos para deixar tudo aquilo penetrar nele, e então finalmente respirou fundo, e sorriu tristemente. "Obrigado, Q-man. Eu precisava ouvir isso".

Quatre sorriu de volta. "A qualquer hora, Duo". Ele olhou para frente na direção dos rochedos, e então de volta para Duo. "Agora, vamos continuar procurando".

Duo rapidamente secou suas lágrimas e então concordou com a cabeça. "OK".

Enormes cascatas de chuva desciam dos rochedos escarpados, as rochas escorregadias brilhavam sob a fraca luz da lua que se infiltrava através das nuvens. O ruído da água enchia o ar, enquanto caia montanha abaixo e batia dentro do enorme lamaçal, agora quase um pequeno lago no fundo do pé da montanha.

Andando pelo liso e escorregadio caminho, Heero grunhiu com o esforço, enquanto ele suavizava sua descida até outra formação de rochas. Pequenas pedras escorregavam e rolavam dentro do abismo, enquanto as mãos de Heero procuravam por um bom apoio. A superfície rochosa estava escorregadia e molhada, tornando ser difícil para o adolescente encontrar um bom apoio, enquanto continuava escalando para baixo. Ele abria a seu caminho no escuro sem ter uma idéia real para onde estava indo. Ele apenas sabia que ele _**tinha**_ que continuar descendo. A resposta quanto ao **porque e onde**, estava além da capacidade de sua mente febril.

A água caiu sobre sua cabeça quando ele acidentalmente pisou sob uma cascata de chuva. Ele espirrou e estremeceu, balançando a cabeça de lado a lado para tirar a sua franja de cima dos olhos. Ele levou alguns momentos para recuperar o fôlego e olhou ao redor.

Era um longo caminho para baixo. Ele não podia ver o fundo do abismo, mas podia ouvir o ruído da água, enquanto ela caída dentro de 'lago'. Ele estreitou os olhos tentando ver através das trevas, e virou o seu olhar para olhar à esquerda e a direita.

_**Direita.**_ Ele tinha que ir para _**a direita**_. Ele não tinha idéia do **porque**, mas ele _**sabia **_que tinha. Não havia necessidade de descer mais adiante. Ele tinha que ir para a direita.

Concentrando-se em cada um de seus movimentos, Heero começou a se mover para a direita, escalando as rochas e procurando por apoio no escuro.

_**Ele estava chegando perto.**_ Ele sabia disso.

"Oh, inferno!!" Duo falou enquanto ele olhava dentro do abismo. Quatre e ele haviam o alcançado ao mesmo tempo, e agora eles estavam parados na beirada do rochedo, olhando as cascatas de água da chuva.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Duo gritou para dentro do abismo com as mãos em concha ao redor da boca, enquanto gritava o nome de Heero. Entretanto, ele duvidava que a sua voz fosse ser ouvida sobre o ruído da água caindo. Ele levantou o olhar para Quatre com desespero em seus olhos. "Você acha que ele pode ter caído?" Ele perguntou com uma voz medrosa.

"Eu não sei, Duo". Quatre sussurrou, ainda que ele soubesse que aquela _**era**_ uma possibilidade. Ele apenas não queria perturbar ainda mais o outro rapaz.

"Eu vou descer lá e olhar!" Duo rapidamente explicou, já descendo cuidadosamente para a rocha escorregadia.

"**Duo! Não! Isto é suicídio!"** Quatre exclamou assustado. "Você _**não tem**_ _**certeza**_ de que ele está lá embaixo! E você não tem o equipamento correto para escalar este declive".

"**EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!"** Duo rugiu, olhando raivosamente para Quatre. Seu corpo estava mais baixo; somente os dois braços e a cabeça espreitavam ao nível do solo. Ele curvou a cabeça e olhou para seus pés pendentes. E viu uma superfície apropriada para pular; e preparou-se para pular para baixo.

As mãos de Quatre pararam-no. "Duo... Não! Ao menos, espere aqui até que eu pegue algum equipamento!"

Duo virou os olhos resistindo à vontade de gritar: "Certo!" Ele falou olhando para Quatre. "Mas depressa, ou eu irei simplesmente _**pular lá para baixo!".**_

"Eu estarei de volta logo!" Quatre prometeu, sem fôlego. Ele começou a correr na direção do pomar. "Espere por mim, Duo!".

Duo suspirou e esforçou-se para subir na superfície lamacenta da montanha. Ele se jogou no chão e esperou, os olhos violetas lutando para ver no escuro enquanto ele observava o abismo mais uma vez.

"Melhor você não estar lá embaixo, Heero."

Dedos longos e finos lentamente tateavam ao redor na escuridão, esfregando-se contra a superfície de rochas molhadas e escorregadias. Um par de pés desnudos, arranhados e cobertos de lama timidamente, arriscou um passo lateral; caminhando ao longo da parede alta de lustrosas pedras negras. Era simplesmente uma base horizontal de rochas separando-o do desfiladeiro, e se ele desse um passo para trás ou perdesse o equilíbrio, certamente iria cair, para uma escura e molhada morte. Mantendo isso em sua mente, Heero lentamente abria seu caminho ao longo da parede rochosa, seus dedos trêmulos tateando ao redor por uma superfície rugosa para apoiar-se.

Suas roupas ensopadas estavam agora rasgadas, o tecido branco de sua camiseta e os calções molhados, cobertos de lama. O material pesado e frio ao redor de sua pele enrolava-se firmemente ao redor da figura esbelta. Seu cabelo estava voando furiosamente com o vento, seus dentes batiam e todo o seu corpo estremecia sob o frio, o que tornava difícil manter o equilíbrio.

Umas poucas rochas rolaram para baixo no abismo escuro, fazendo um leve som enquanto elas caiam. Heero se esforçou para se manter em movimento, ignorando os sinos de alarme em sua cabeça. Ele tinha que se manter em movimento. Não havia muito tempo. Os pulmões queimando e a mente enevoada eram indicações suficientes.

Um relâmpago clareou o céu, e por um momento Heero pensou ter escutado seu nome ecoando para baixo no vale. Mas talvez fosse apenas um trovão.

Seus dedos continuaram procurando, sua mão se esticava á frente de seu corpo garantindo sua rota, antes que seus pés trêmulos dessem outro passo.

Subitamente, eles roçaram sobre alguma coisa, como uma longa e profunda cicatriz na rocha.

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas e parou, inclinando sua cabeça de lado para tirar sua franja molhada de seus olhos. Ele piscou contra as trevas, mas as trevas não mudavam. Ele suspirou profundamente e decidiu usar somente o sentido do tato. Ele sentiu ao longo das profundas linhas encravadas, traçando-as de cima a baixo.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, quando a imagem da forma enraizada formou-se em sua mente.

_**Uma cruz.**_

Era _**a imagem de uma cruz,**_ incrustada na grande rocha!

Respirando rapidamente com expectativa, os dedos de Heero procuraram ao redor freneticamente. Ele jogou a palma da mão contra a enorme parede, como se estapeasse a rocha, sentindo ao redor. O som de sua carne batendo conta à parede escorregadia ecoava ao redor do abismo, até que a mão de Heero voou direto á frente, no ar rarefeito. A parede terminava exatamente naquilo.

Um relâmpago caiu e os olhos cobalto agitaram-se totalmente abertos. Num breve flash de luz, Heero pôde ver a razão pela qual as paredes haviam desaparecido. Ele estava parado na entrada de uma caverna.

"Oh, pro inferno isto tudo!" Duo falou para ninguém em particular. Aproximadamente cinco minutos já haviam se passado e Quatre não havia voltado, ainda. Ele não estava disposto a desperdiçar mais tempo, ele precisava encontrar Heero!

Ele olhou para baixo, dentro do abismo outra vez, estreitando os olhos para ver melhor no escuro. Estava deitado de barriga para baixo, os nós de seus dedos curvados na beirada do rochedo, sua cabeça inclinada para baixo; então ele podia dar uma boa olhada no rochedo vertical. Sua trança dependurada para baixo também, girando furiosamente com o vento.

"**HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!" **Ele gritou com o máximo que pode, exatamente quando um relâmpago riscou os céus. O rugir do trovão engoliu seu grito. "Maldição!" Ele xingou, olhando para os céus. _**"Apenas um pouquinho de cooperação! **_Isto é **TUDO** que eu estou pedindo!" Ele gritou para os céus com uma voz zangada. "Apenas me deixe conseguir, **PORCARIA! APENAS ESSA MALDITA VEZ! ISTO É TUDO O QUE EU ESTOU PEDINDO!".**

Como se respondendo, o relâmpago e o trovão retornaram, e a chuva caiu mais pesada.

Duo virou os olhos. "Eu já esperava!" Ele falou olhando para baixo mais uma vez. "Quando foi a última vez que você me ajudou, não é mesmo?!".

Mas novamente um brilhante flash de luz azul iluminou os céus escuros... e os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se.

"_**Oh... Meu...De..."**_ Ele sussurrou lentamente se inclinando para baixo no abismo. "Aquela é a minha...?".

Um outro flash de um relâmpago, e outra vez os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se.

Eles arregalaram-se porque, quando o clarão azul riscou, Duo pôde ver um objeto brilhante abaixo no abismo, girando à esquerda e a direita, enquanto lentamente se movia ao longo da lateral da montanha. Aquilo brilhou sob o relâmpago, cintilando e piscando na direção de Duo.

A boca de Duo escancarou totalmente e ele pulou em pé. **"Aquela é a minha cruz!".**

Quando o relâmpago riscou pela terceira vez, Duo não estava mais esperando no topo da montanha.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, Heero caminhou para dentro da caverna. O lugar estava completamente escuro. O som da água pingando lentamente ecoando no ar frio. Pingando das paredes de pedra. Heero sentiu seu caminho ao redor das paredes, sua respiração superficial ecoando na caverna escura.

Do lado de fora o vento uivava e a chuva caia pesada. O alto ribombar do trovão ecoou por toda a caverna e Heero parou para recuperar o fôlego no revigorante ar frio, apoiando-se pesadamente contra a parede ofegando. Ele manteve seu olhar no teto alto estremecendo um pouco quando o flash de um relâmpago atravessou a caverna.

Ele suspirou e empurrou-se da parede. Ele caminhou lentamente aprofundando-se na caverna, se segurando nas paredes como suporte para seus doloridos pés dando um passo de cada vez.

"**DUO! DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **A voz de Quatre gritava contra a tempestade, e o clamor do trovão foi a sua única resposta. Ele estava parado na borda do abismo olhando para baixo preocupadamente. Em sua mão estava uma corda longa, alguns ganchos e o equipamento de visão noturna. Porém isto aparentemente não teria serventia, seu tolo amigo fora para baixo sem se preocupar com própria segurança.

"**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".**

Com o som da voz de Quatre, Duo olhou para cima, estremecendo quando as cortantes gotas de chuva caíram diretamente em seu rosto. Chacoalhando sua cabeça, Duo baixou o olhar novamente e continuou sua escalada dentro das trevas. Quatre tinha boas intenções, mas não compreendia. Ele não podia se permitir _**perder **_Heero. Não quando ele tinha enfim compreendido o quanto **ele precisava** do outro rapaz. O quanto eles _**precisavam um do outro.**_ Eles precisavam _**um do outro**_ para lutarem contra a solidão, para encontrar conforto e alivio. Eles precisavam encontrar o amigo um no outro.

E ele seria amaldiçoado, se deixasse seu melhor amigo jogar-se de um rochedo. Outra vez.

Ele levantou a mão para segurar em alguma superfície sólida, cuidadosamente abaixando-se. Seus olhos violetas observando os rochedos enquanto os relâmpagos cortavam os céus. Ele não podia mais ver o ponto da cintilante visão de sua cruz, mas ele tinha uma idéia geral de onde poderia estar.

Trincando os dentes e tencionando seu corpo, Duo continuou sua descida, a determinação brilhando em seus olhos violeta.

Um som alto ecoou por toda a caverna quando Heero caiu no chão, seus pés desmoronaram. Chorando de dor, ele tossiu alto e suspirou. Ele levou alguns momentos para controlar a sua respiração e então lentamente empurrou-se em pé. O trovão rugiu de longe, mas Heero estava distraído demais para tomar conhecimento. Ele concentrava-se em respirar e caminhar, suas pernas duras e entorpecidas do frio enquanto ele se esforçava para se mover. Agora que ele estava fora da chuva, havia somente o vento frio contra seu corpo molhado, tornando-o dez vezes mais frio. Ele tremia violentamente, enrolando os dois braços ao redor de si enquanto ele andava.

Ele bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa e cambaleou para trás, dolorido. Um relâmpago caiu e ele pode ver que o teto da caverna estava muito baixo agora, e ele estava parado na abertura de uma outra pequena caverna. Suspirando e esfregando sua testa dolorida, Heero ficou de joelhos e examinou a pequena abertura, tateando ao redor com as mãos.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se brevemente quando seus dedos roçaram contra _**outra **_pequena cruz. E _**outra.**_ E _**outra.**_ Havia pelo menos **treze delas** cravadas ao redor da pequena caverna. Sabendo que estava chegando perto de seu alvo, Heero curvou-se e engatinhou dentro da caverna.

"Ouch!". Duo gemeu quando seus dedos escorregaram na rocha lisa, produzindo um grande arranhão sobre seu dedo. O sangue escorreu do estreito ferimento e Duo limpou-o sobre sua camiseta. Suspirando irritado, ele lentamente correu sua mão sobre a pedra cortante, e franziu as sobrancelhas quando ele tateou ao redor daquilo que estava tomando forma.

"**DUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A voz de Quatre soou vinda como se dos céus e Duo soltou a forma encravada. E olhou para cima, suspirando. **"AQUI EMBAIXO!"** Ele gritou o mais alto que pôde.

Houve silêncio e então: "PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ESPEROU, DUO?! EU ESTAVA DOENTE DE PREOCUPAÇÃO!" Quatre gritou para baixo outra vez e Duo revirou os olhos. Ele decidiu ignorar Quatre e continuar sua procura. Pressionando sua mão contra a parede escorregadia, Duo se moveu a diante, tateando ao longo da parede.

"DUO?! DUO, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ!?"

De repente, não havia mais parede para pressionar a diante... e Duo estendeu uma segunda mão, agarrando aquilo que ele acreditava que fosse uma borda da parede.

"**DUO?!?".**

"Espere um minuto, Q-man! Eu encontrei alguma coisa!" Um pequeno sorriso tocou seus lábios quando um relâmpago clareou e ele viu que ele havia encontrado. _**"Eu encontrei uma caverna!"**_

Depois de alguns metros engatinhando, Heero pode sentir a estreita caverna se tornado mais larga, e o teto tornado–se mais alto. Ele estendeu uma mão para tatear ao redor, e realmente constatou que havia alcançado o final da pequena caverna. Engatinhando para fora do túnel estreito, Heero tirou o pó de si e tossiu. Poeira e terra haviam aderido nos seus cabelos e roupas molhados, mas pelo menos não havia mais vento ou chuva.

Ele olhou ao redor das trevas do salão. Havia agora uma pequena luz no enorme salão, e ele olhou para cima. Heero podia ver pequenos buracos no teto, deixando alguma chuva e luar entrar. Ele piscou algumas vezes, esperando que sua visão se ajustasse à luz escura. Ele olhou ao redor vendo o contorno brilhante das paredes molhadas, a água brilhando com a luz do luar. Porém no centro da caverna estava completamente escuro.

Suspirando, Heero deu alguns passos à frente, o som baixo de seus passos ecoando na escuridão. Ele parou depois de andar um pouco a esmo, e olhou ao redor dele novamente.

Um relâmpago caiu e a caverna foi brevemente iluminada com o clarão de luz azul. Heero girou sua cabeça na direção do centro da caverna, confiante de ter captado alguma coisa com o canto de seus olhos.

Novamente, um clarão de luz azul... e os olhos azuis de Heero arregalaram-se.

O alto reboar de um trovão à distancia e então mais outro cegante clarão de um raio.

Chocado, Heero caiu de joelhos, seus olhos azuis chocados olhando bem à frente.

Outro poderoso clarão e um trovoar; e Heero forçou-se a tomar um fôlego rápido.

A visão frente a ele fora completamente iluminada, com mais um outro clarão azul.

E tudo o que ele podia pensar, era na face da garotinha. Aquilo passava diante de seus olhos: _**os olhos cor de avelã dela e seus lábios sorridentes. A pequena e inocente aparência e sua risada infantil.**_ Tudo aquilo veio em rápidos flashes e então não havia nada... além da horripilante visão à sua frente.

Uma grande e insuportável força ferveu dentro dele até que ele não pôde mais suportar.

A cabeça de Heero lançou-se para os céus e ele gritou.

"**HEERO??!"** Duo gritou, o terrível grito ainda soando em seus ouvidos. _**"Oh Deus, Heero!"**_ Ele exclamou desesperadamente, correndo dentro da caverna. Ele parou ofegando, olhando ao redor quando um outro relâmpago correu através dos céus. Mas não havia ninguém lá.

"**HEEEEEEEEROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"**

Um outro brilhante e incandescente relâmpago; e Duo viu a pequena caverna. Sem pensar em nada, ele correu para lá e caiu de joelhos.

"**HEERO! VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?!"** Ele chamou, quando começou a engatinhar pelo túnel estreito, o vento uivando alto em suas orelhas, e seu coração batendo freneticamente. Ele arquejava enquanto descia rapidamente a caverna, as palmas de suas mãos sendo cortadas pelas muitas pedrinhas. Mas ele não se importou.

Ele levou alguns poucos instantes para ajustar a visão na luz escura quando ele entrou no grande salão, seus olhos violetas olhando ao redor com urgência.

Ele viu seu amigo sentado de joelhos, seu corpo parado como se olhasse alguma coisa à frente dele. Se não fosse pelas roupas brancas e brilhantes de Heero, Duo nunca o teria visto lá, parecendo tão pequeno e frágil, enquanto ele olhava fixamente para o teto. A visão lembrou Duo de todas as pinturas dos vários santos que ele costumava ver na Igreja: _**olhando para os céus, seus corpos torturados e almas atormentadas, pedindo por salvação.**_

"**HEERO!" **Duo forçou-se a falar e rapidamente ficou em pé. Ele correu até seu amigo, e então um outro flash de luz veio de céu.

Duo parou, ofegante. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, horrorizados.

Lá no centro da caverna, estava uma grande cruz de madeira. E naquela cruz, em meio ao arame farpado ao redor dela, estava um pequeno e retorcido esqueleto. Ele estava atado na cruz, o pequeno corpo – vestido com um simples vestido branco, estava amarrado em forma de cruz.

_**Crucificada.**_

_**Condenada e deixada lá para apodrecer num horrível ato de crucificação.**_

Duo caiu de joelhos, bem próximo a Heero. Sua boca estava totalmente aberta, seus olhos incapazes de deixar a visão do pequeno e frágil corpo, a pequena cabecinha dela dependurada de lado; os buracos vazios dos olhos dela olhando para ele com em assustador olhar de morte.

Ele estava sem fala. Ele não conseguia nem gritar. Ele ficou relativamente ciente da existência de Heero próxima a ele, mas sua mente estava chocada demais para processar a informação.

E um outro relâmpago explodiu... e os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se ainda mais, se possível.

Ao redor de toda a caverna, nas paredes e no teto, existiam grandes marcas de grafite, brilhando com a cegante luz azul. _**Slogans **_de todas as formas, cores e tamanhos estavam impressos nas paredes: _**'Morte para os inimigos!', 'Nós decidimos quem vive ou morre!', ' Glória para sua Excelência!', ' Morte para as colônias!', 'Queime Gundan! Queime!'.**_

E então o maior deles, numa imensa e incandescente escrita, lá na vertical em frente aos olhos deles:

'OZ!' 

Um som abafado ecoou através da caverna, e Duo recuou, finalmente escapando daquilo. Entorpecido pelas lágrimas, seu olhar fixo naquele horror que estava em frente dele, e ele voltou a olhar para baixo para a fonte do barulho.

Heero havia desmaiado.

Ele jazia sem vida ao chão, seu corpo destituído de energia até mesmo para tremer, sob o frio. Duo estendeu a mão trêmula para tocar seu amigo. A mão hesitante procurando pelo pulso. Ele ficou aliviado em encontrá-lo - muito fraco e instável, mas ainda lá.

Duo suspirou pesadamente e voltou a olhar para o corpinho crucificado. Ele estremeceu e então tossiu. Ele não conseguiu evitar e então começou a vomitar, apoiando-se no solo, engasgando e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

De algum lugar atrás dele, a voz de Quatre chamou preocupadamente, o brilhante raio de luz de sua lanterna dançando ao longo das paredes. **"Duo! Você está aqui? Onde você está?!".**

Usando as cordas que Quatre havia trazido, os dois pilotos conseguiram de algum modo içar o corpo desmaiado de Heero, do rochedo. Uma vez de volta a uma sólida superfície, Duo rapidamente apanhou o adolescente inconsciente em seus braços e correu na direção da casa. Os braços e a cabeça dele dependurados para baixo, imóveis, gingando de lado a lado. enquanto ele corria.

Chutou a porta aberta da casa e correu escada acima. Quatre rapidamente informou aos outros a situação e o seguiu.

Duo entrou tempestuosamente no quarto de Heero e sentou o garoto na cadeira da pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Ele rapidamente rasgou as roupas do corpo do rapaz, jogando o tecido molhado de lado. Arrancando o lençol branco da cama, Duo esfregou-o, deixando Heero seco, seus movimentos rápidos e urgentes, com a respiração selvagem. Heero estava agora tremendo violentamente, e Duo tirou-o da cadeira e rapidamente o colocou na cama. Cobriu-o totalmente com um cobertor espesso, exatamente quando Quatre e os outros correram dentro do quarto. Quatre estava carregando alguns cobertores a mais, um cobertor enrolado ao redor dele, e ele rapidamente jogou-os para Duo. O adolescente de trança concordou e cobriu Heero sob os grossos cobertores.

Trowa e Wufei chegaram e pararam ao lado da cama, observando Duo preocupadamente. O piloto do Deathscythe estava ensopado até os ossos e tremendo sem parar, também.

"**Não se importem comigo!"** Ele grunhiu e apontou para Heero.

Suspirando, Trowa concordou e voltou-se para a cama. Wufei ajoelhou-se ao lado de Heero, pegando o braço trêmulo debaixo dos cobertores. Ele levantou uma seringa em sua mão.

Duo sentiu um cobertor quente sendo gentilmente colocado sobre seus ombros, e olhou para Quatre agradecido. O loiro assentiu em reconhecimento. Duo enrolou o cobertor ao redor dele firmemente, tremendo enquanto ele observava Wufei injetar em Heero o antídoto. Uma vez feito, ele cobriu Heero outra vez e levantou-se.

"Isto irá funcionar?" Duo perguntou entre o bater de dentes.

"Nós só podemos esperar que sim". Trowa respondeu solenemente. "Vamos saber pela manhã".

Duo concordou, sem tirar seu olhar fixo do corpo adormecido de Heero.

"Você vai ficar bem, Duo?" Quatre perguntou suavemente.

O rapaz não respondeu por algum tempo, e então finalmente levantou o olhar da cama. "Eu vou saber de manhã".

Os três pilotos assentiram em compreensão e preparam-se para deixar o quarto. Antes de sair Quatre voltou-se para Duo outra vez. "Você precisa se aquecer, Duo. Você está tremendo".

"Eu vou". Duo sussurrou. "Obrigado".

Quatre concordou e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Suspirando, Duo jogou o cobertor no chão. O corpo tremendo sob o súbito frio, Duo tirou as roupas molhadas da sua pele congelada, e jogou-as de lado também. Tremendo, ele traçou seu caminho para a cama e arrastou-se sob os cobertores, ao lado de Heero. Ele enrolou uma mão fria sobre o corpo do outro adolescente, tentando dividir o calor do corpo. Descansou sua cabeça no peito de Heero, acomodando-se o mais perto dele tanto quanto fosse possível.

"Não tenha idéias estranhas, garoto-soldado". Ele sussurrou para seu amigo, com os dentes ainda batendo. "Isto são... Estritamente... Negócios..." Ele terminou, tentando controlar a tremedeira. Ele corou levemente quando percebeu que os dois estavam deitados nus na cama pequena demais de Heero, mas então descartou o pensamento rapidamente. Aquela não era hora para pensamentos pervertidos.

Ele levantou a mão que estava enrolada ao redor do corpo de Heero, os dedos procurando pela sua cruz. Ele roçou seus dedos sobre o delicado objeto, e virou a cabeça para poder olhar para a face de Heero.

"_**Não me deixe agora, você ouviu?"**_ Ele sussurrou a mão fechando-se ao redor da cruz.

Ele fechou os olhos quando as lágrimas ameaçaram a chegar, e ele escondeu o rosto no peito de Heero. A respiração do outro enfim tornou-se lenta e relaxada, mas a tremedeira de seu corpo estava parando lentamente.

Duo continuou deitado perto dele, observando atentamente os céus, pela janela do quarto. Ele continuou observando os céus lentamente clarearem, a tempestade sumir e as nuvens flutuarem longe para revelar uma belíssima lua cheia. Ele observou quando a lua lentamente desapareceu atrás de sua linha de visão, e os céus serem coloridos com as cores celestiais da alvorada.

_**Um novo dia. **_

Sete de abril, AC 195. _**Nove anos da morte de Solo.**_

Duo chorou silenciosamente e olhou para as feições adormecidas de Heero. E segurou a cruz mais apertada.

"_**Por favor, não me deixe agora, Heero...".**_


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: Naomi

Título original: A One Night Without a Stars

Tradutora: Tina-chan

RevisoraMarlon Kalango 

Gênero: Yaoi, Romance.

Censura: Nenhuma.

Casal: 2+1

Advertências: Um pouco de Angústia, Suspense, Mistério e Assombração em geral.

Retratações: Os personagens de Gundan Wing e todos os relatos depois da colonização não me pertencem, mas aos seus criadores (Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi). Eu estou simplesmente me divertindo um pouco com eles, sem nenhum propósito lucrativo.

Nota da Tradutora – Tina-chan 

Eu dedico todo o esforço e incentivo para esta tradução a uma pessoa muito especial...

Eu dedico esta tradução a você, minha querida amiga Illyana, por todo apoio que recebi!!!! Linda, agradeço, de coração, toda a gentileza que recebi de você para que este trabalho saísse... Portanto, este trabalho é tão meu, quanto seu, espero que te agrade...

Ru agradeço também a todos os que tiveram paciência em aguardar a finalização deste trabalho e todo o apoio que recebi dos meus leitores que gentilmente me deixaram reviews e também aos anônimos muito obrigada pelo carinho

Há! E não menos importante: Agradeço também, à Naomi pela autorização, e incentivo para o trabalho – bem como a paciência em responder minhas dúvidas...

capítulo 08 - Epílogo

Os cálidos raios de luz banhavam os parques gramados e as ruas claras. O ar estava morno e carregado da doce fragrância das flores. Tudo era brilhante e calmo, o canto dos pássaros ecoando por entre as paredes dos edifícios.

Ele correu rua abaixo tão rápido quanto uma bala. Deixava-se ser acariciado pelo vento cálido enquanto corria, seu cabelo selvagem despenteando-se pela brisa leve. A centelha de uma risada dançava em seus profundos olhos azuis enquanto ele se lançava no ar, pulando sobre uma cerca de arame alta.

Aterrissando sobre o gramado fofo, continuou correndo. Sorrindo para si mesmo, envolto pelo ar doce e a cálida luz. A brisa e a luz acariciacam-lhe a pele, fazendo com que e ele inspirasse profundamente, desfrutando da sensação de pureza nos pulmões. A queimação que alí estivera há pouco tempo atrás se fora; e ele mal podia lembrar de que aquilo existira. Ele correu colina a cima, ofegando levemente com o esforço, porém ele se sentia refrescado apesar de tudo.

Alcançando o topo da colina, ele curvou seu corpo para frente e rolou a ladeira de grama, rindo como se o mundo encenasse uma dança feliz ao redor dele. Aterrissou no final da colina, atordoado, porém feliz. Deitou-se de costas com as pernas esparramadas, sobre a campina verde e suave, seus dedos brincando com a grama macia. Olhou para o céu, seus olhos azuis brilhando. Sorriu para si com um sentimento de felicidade.

Ele gostava de estar naquele lugar. Aquele lugar era o seu refugio. Nada o aborrecia quando ele estava deitado lá, os suaves raios de sol banhando sua pele, o vento brando acariciando-o, desordenando seu cabelo alegremente, como uma mãe acalentando seu filho para dormir. Não havia nada que perturbasse o silêncio além do som dos pássaros, e ele se deixou ser inundado pela paz e felicidade.

Ali era o seu lugar favorito de todos os lugares no universo. Se ele pudesse evitar, ele nunca o deixaria. Aquele era o lugar onde ele se sentia bem, amado e sua mente livre. Depois de tudo, este era o seu lar. Ele deveria se sentir seguro lá. Ele sentia como se morasse entre os altos e brilhantes edifícios, o parque verde e as árvores altas. Ele sabia que nenhum mal poderia jamais alcançá-lo ali. Sabia que a uns poucos passos para a direita, dois pavimentos e três portas abaixo, estava o seu lar. Ele tinha ciência que no minuto em que ele abrisse a porta, seria acolhido pela doce fragrância perfumada e sua sorridente face.

"_Ne, Onii-san, você está perdido?"._

Porém mais uma vez, aquele lugar era a fonte de muitos de seus pesadelos.

Aquele lugar era origem de muitas memórias e experiências ruins. A pacífica atmosfera nunca duraria muito tempo. Os minutos se esvairiam e ele se esqueceria sobre tudo, sobre o lar a poucos passos a para a direita. Ele esqueceria sobre a face sorridente e o luminoso vestido azul. Lá existiria somente dor e tristeza, então, a lembrança daquilo que ele havia destruído.

Seu lar.

"_Ne, você está perdido?"._

Ele abriu os olhos surpreso, piscando contra a luz brilhante ao seu redor. Uma grande sombra subitamente caiu sobre seu rosto. Ele não estava surpreso em ver a face da garotinha; os grandes olhos azuis olhando-o gentilmente. Ele retribuiu-lhe o olhar tranqüilamente; afinal de contas, ele a havia visto MUITAS vezes.

Lentamente, sentou-se e olhou ao redor. O parque ainda era bonito e pacífico, porém sabia que isto não duraria muito. E ao contrário das muitas outras vezes; desta vez, isto não importava. Ele não se importava mais. A destruição viria e ele tinha certeza daquilo. Estava preparado para aquilo. Agora, aquilo não seria tão ruim, porque _desta vez_, ele não a enfrentaria sozinho. _Ele não estava mais sozinho._

Ele olhou para sua mão, sorrindo, quando de súbito notou que ela estava segurando uma pequena cruz prateada.

_Ele não estava mais sozinho._

"Ne, Onii-san?" A vozinha chamou-o novamente e ele voltou a olhar para a garota, sorrindo ternamente para ela.

"Não. Eu não estou perdido". Ele respondeu suavemente, seus olhos brilhando com a luz suave. _"Não mais"._

A menininha sorriu e sentou-se a sua frente. Ele olhou para baixo e viu um cachorrinho branco balançando a calda alegremente, correndo em pequenos círculos, como se executasse uma pequena dança. Ele sorriu para o animalzinho e estendeu uma mão para o pelo fofo do bichinho.

A garotinha riu. "Você nunca acariciou Mary, antes". Ela comentou olhando para o cãozinho.

Ele assentiu concordando. "Sim. Eu gostaria de saber o por quê disto. Ela é realmente engraçadinha". Ele acariciou os pêlos da cabeça e a cadelinha latiu alegremente. Ele riu, feliz, alegrando-se.

A garotinha sorriu.

"Isto é um sonho?" Ele finalmente perguntou, repentinamente inseguro. "Ou alguma coisa mais?".

A garota deu de ombros. "Se eu lhe contasse que isto não é um sonho, como você poderia ter certeza que não é?".

Ele pensou por um momento, vendo que ela estava certa. Um sonho simbólico poderia dizer que aquilo não era um sonho, mas aquilo necessariamente não significaria que era real. Apesar de tudo, fazer parte de um sonho era o que ele queria para ela. Então, havia apenas um jeito de descobrir. Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo alegremente. "Então, me conte alguma coisa que eu não sei".

A garota sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sou Annie".

Os profundos olhos azuis se arregalaram surpresos. "A-Ann... ie?"

A garota sorriu e concordou. "Sim. E você já conhece Mary". Ela apontou para a cachorrinha.

Ele sorriu, sentindo como se uma grande carga fosse levantada de seu coração. _"Annie..."_ Ele saboreou o nome em sua boca mais uma vez, e então de repente o sorriso esmoreceu e seu rosto empalideceu. Ele virou-se e olhou para ela, novamente: "Eu _matei você_, Annie?".

A garota assentiu, mas o sorriso dela não vacilou. Não havia um sinal de tristeza nos alegres olhos azuis dela.

"E Mary também..." Ele murmurou tranqüilamente, olhando para a pequena cadela. "Eu matei todos..." Ele disse tristemente, uma única lágrima prateada rolando pelo seu rosto. Ele segurou a pequena cruz mais forte, e voltou a encarar a garotinha mais uma vez. "Então por que você está... Por que você está... aqui comigo?".

Annie encolheu os ombros. "Assim você não seria tão triste". Ela sorriu timidamente. "E eu gosto muito de você".

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Além do que uma eternidade é um _looooooooooongo _tempo".

"E a sua família?". Ele perguntou com uma voz espantada. "Eu os matei também?".

A garotinha assentiu os olhos subitamente tristes. "Sim...".

"E você não quer estar com eles?".

Mais uma vez, a garota balançou os ombros. "Eles irão esperar. Como eu disse; nós temos todo o tempo do mundo". Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a cachorrinha, brincando com ela e rindo para si mesma.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou os lábios dele e a luz retornou aos seus olhos. Ele observou-a brincar com a cachorrinha branca, até que a compreensão subitamente iluminou-o. Seu sorriso desapareceu e uma careta preocupada apareceu em seu rosto. "Por que você está aqui? Por que agora? _É por que eu morri?"._

A garota olhou-o com surpresa, como se ela não esperasse que ele falasse tão rapidamente. Ela observou a expressão triste dele e seus olhos encheram-se de compaixão.

"Eu morri, certo? Eu não posso estar aqui com..." Ele suspirou, e uma outra lágrima prateada escapou de seus olhos. Ele olhou para a cruz de Duo, e lentamente acariciou-a com seu dedo. _"Eu não vou poder estar com o Duo nunca mais..."._

Ele sentiu alguma coisa tocá-lo gentilmente e levantou o olhar surpreso. Ele viu a menina colocando uma mão confortadora sobre seu ombro. Ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando olhou dentro das duas piscinas azuis de compaixão, e a garotinha sorriu para ele.

"Não se preocupe, Onii-san. Eu estou aqui apenas para entregar uma mensagem".

Ele piscou confuso. "Uma mensagem?".

"Hai". A garota concordou com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Ela disse que quer te agradecer".

"Me... Agradecer?!"

"Sim, por levá-la de volta para casa".

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se quando as memórias correram de volta para ele. "A outra garotinha! Ela está... ela está bem? Onde ela está?" Ele olhou ao redor, assustado.

Annie riu, a risada dela ecoando pelo parque silencioso. "Não se preocupe, ela voltou para onde ela pertence. E ela queria agradecer você, dando a você a mesma coisa".

"O que você... O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou, descobrindo que de repente perdera a sua voz.

O vento ganhou força, um quente sopro de ar passou por ele bagunçando seus cabelos de um lado a outro. Ele levantou os olhos confusos, quando o parque verde tornou-se brilhante e radiante. Ele olhou de volta para a garota com olhos temerosos. "O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou aumentando a voz à cima do forte vento.

A garotinha sorriu, e ele percebeu que ela estava lentamente desaparecendo de sua vista. "Eu verei você por aí, Onii-san". Ela sussurrou, antes de finalmente desaparecer. Mary latiu uma vez e correu atrás dela, balançando a calda para ele e enviando-lhe em último olhar antes de finalmente desaparecer dentro da luz.

Ele permaneceu sentado lá sobre a grama, confuso, assustado e muito só. Enquanto o vento soprava forte, ele se obrigou a levantar olhando para a esquerda e para a direita, cego pela a luz. Ele podia ver seus edifícios sendo engolidos pela luz forte, e girando sua cabeça para trás ele pode ver as árvores, a cerca e o parque desaparecerem também.

E então o vento parou e houve somente silêncio.

Ele prendeu a respiração.

_E esperou._

O silêncio estendeu-se por uma eternidade, e somente os batimentos de seu coração eram ouvidos dentro da cegante luz branca.

Uma batida. Duas. _Três._

Alguma coisa se moveu dentro da luz, e ele girou ao redor com os sentidos alerta.

Uma risada melodiosa preencheu o branco e infinito vazio, ecoando como o som de uma dúzia de sinos de prata. Alguma coisa moveu-se em sua direção e uma sensação de paz de repente veio até ele. Ele não se sentiu mais ameaçado, nem sentiu o desejo de correr. Ele ficou lá, completamente calmo, seus olhos azuis observando silenciosamente enquanto uma figura caminhava da luz. Aquilo se aproximou lentamente, os movimentos dela graciosos. O brilhante vestido azul flutuando delicadamente apesar de não existir vento.

Sua boca se escancarou completamente, seus olhos azuis atordoados.

A figura riu mais uma vez, sua risada rica envolvendo-o como um cobertor suave. E então os cálidos braços dela; longos, suaves e elegantes, se enrolaram ao redor dele, puxando-o para dentro do caloroso abraço.

Ele sorriu inalando a doce e suave fragrância, profunda, incapaz de fazer mais do que isto. Ele virou sua cabeça; os ansiosos olhos azuis brilhando com as lágrimas não derramadas, brilhando sobre a luz celestial. Ele olhou para a face dela vendo o cabelo comprido e negro flutuando suavemente no "vento". Brilhantes cortinas de ébano revelavam a sua adorável face.

Ele sorriu e sentiu-se mergulhar na visão do sorriso dela e seus profundos olhos. Ele enrolou seus braços ao redor dela fortemente e escondeu seu rosto em seu peito, chorando como uma criancinha no colo de sua mãe.

"_Oka-Chan..."_

O vento soprou e os suaves dedos dela o acariciaram ternamente. Ele chorou nos braços dela, derramando as lágrimas que havia segurado dentro de si por incontáveis anos. Ele agora era uma simples criança chorando no abraço dela, grudado nela como se fosse para salvar a própria vida. A presença dela engolfou-o e ele se permitiu ficar e mergulhar profunda e intimamente dentro do espírito confortante dela, absorvendo a doce essência e o som da adorável voz dela.

"Calma agora, meu pequeno anjo, calma...".

Os raios da luz da manhã, então, encontraram Heero Yuy dormindo profundamente em sua cama, um alegre sorriso brincando em seus traços felizes.

Quando ele acordou, havia somente escuridão, um cortante contraste com a luz celestial que o havia envolvido há pouco tempo atrás. Ele se sentiu quente e agradável, o toque dos suaves cobertores acariciando seu corpo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, sem conseguir lembrar-se de ter ido para cama. Ele piscou umas poucas vezes, deixando sua visão lentamente se ajustar à luz escura. Ele podia dizer que o sol estava quase se levantando, sentindo o alvorecer no ar. Virou sua cabeça lentamente para olhar para a janela, e viu o céu escuro começar lentamente iluminar-se com o sol arrastando-se de seu esconderijo para saudar um novo dia. O suave som dos pássaros acordando vagarosamente começou a encher o ar e o orvalho que cobria a campina verde cintilando na pálida luz da manhã.

Heero suspirou e respirou fundo. Aquele sentimento de cansaço e doença havia terminado e sentiu seus pulmões como se eles estivessem purificados de todo a sujeira ruim. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, satisfeito apenas em respirar o ar fresco. Sua mente entorpecida lentamente começou a flutuar novamente para o sono, e o cálido e indistinto sentimento de dormir caiu sobre o seu corpo.

Ele ouviu os lençóis farfalharem e abriu metade de um olho, espiando de trás das espessas e longas pestanas. Ele viu alguma coisa se mover na cabeceira da cama, e suas sobrancelhas juntaram-se quando uma massa de cabelos castanhos embaraçados se moveu sobre os cobertores, como se acomodando entre a pilha de cobertores quentes. Heero forçou seus olhos a agitarem-se e abrirem outra vez, e gentilmente levantou-se um pouco.

Ele sorriu quando viu Duo, meio sentado na cadeira ao lado de sua cama e meio deitado sobre a cama, profundamente adormecido. Seu rosto estava virado para o outro lado, então ele não podia olhar para as suas feições. Ele mergulhou de volta na cama, jogando-se de costas no travesseiro. Olhou ao redor do quarto, examinando-o com a mente limpa pela primeira vez.

Ele fez uma careta.

Era _rosa._ O quarto era _rosa._ Por que rosa? Com tantas cores para escolher! _Rosa?!_

Heero riu silenciosamente de si mesmo e balançou a cabeça subitamente, percebendo alguma coisa. Levantou o olhar e sorriu. Colocada sobre uma pequena cadeira branca no fundo do quarto, estava uma bolinha rosa. Ele sorriu com a lembrança da garotinha, de repente imaginando onde ela estava.

"Ah... humm..." Um sonolento gemido foi ouvido de algum lugar abaixo e Heero voltou o olhar para seu amigo. Duo estava acordando vagarosamente, virando sua cabeça e então agora estava de frente para Heero, esfregando seus olhos sonolentos. As orbes violetas agitaram-se, abrindo-se lentamente, olhando entorpecidas para Heero. O garoto japonês sorriu ternamente para Duo, o outro rapaz piscou confuso. Ele continuou olhado fixamente para Heero, até seus olhos repentinamente arregalaram-se e ele pulou da cama.

"Heero! Você está acordado!".

Heero riu. "E você também".

"E você está bem!" O rapaz de trança estava com um sorriso largo como um completo idiota. "Deus! Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Cara, eu pensei que você não iria acordar NUNCA MAIS!!"

Heero franziu as sobrancelhas. "Quanto tempo eu estive dormindo?".

"Quatro dias". Duo respondeu com um suspiro, lentamente se sentando na cama. "Quatro malditos e longos dias...".

Heero suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça, parecendo distante.

O silêncio caiu sobre o quarto enquanto os ambos os garotos sentavam na cama, evitando o contato visual. Eventualmente, Duo olhou para Heero.

"Você está se sentindo bem?".

"...Aa." Heero respondeu tranqüilamente. Ele sentiu Duo pegar a sua mão e voltou a olhar para o outro adolescente. Ele foi saudado por um cálido sorriso e os brilhantes olhos violetas dele.

"Eu estou feliz".

Heero sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça. Os dois apenas continuaram olhando um para o outro, até Heero finalmente quebrar o contato visual; escorregando sua mão do aperto gentil de Duo. Duo o observou, confuso, enquanto o rapaz japonês levou as mãos para trás de seu próprio pescoço e lentamente preparou-se para retirar o colar.

"Não Heero, não". Duo parou-o, pegando a mão dele. Heero olhou para ele surpreso. Ele estava quase protestando quando Duo sorriu ternamente para ele, apertando a sua mão. "Isto é seu".

Um outro pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Heero e ele soltou o colar. Ele abaixou a cabeça timidamente mexendo os dedos um pouco, brincando com os cobertores. "Obrigado".

"Não há de quê". Duo respondeu suavemente, ainda segurando a mão de Heero.

O som de uma explosão distante sacudiu a casa e Heero levantou o olhar, com os sentidos alertas. Ele olhou na direção da janela, e viu fumaça enchendo os céus da manhã. Ela estava vindo do vale abaixo.

"Os rapazes devem terminar logo". Duo informou-o, olhando para a janela também. Ele voltou a olhar para o adolescente na cama. "Quatre pegou o carro, ele tinha que fazer alguns arranjos. Ele deve estar de volta logo para nos pegar".

Heero concordou silenciosamente, ainda evitando o contato visual.

Duo suspirou, olhando para a janela. "Trowa e Wufei devem ser a atração do dia, com o que eles estão fazendo com a base". [1 Ele virou-se e colocou a mão no braço de Heero. "Você pode se levantar?".

Heero testou sua força e tentou levantar-se. Isto custou um pouco de esforço, mas foi capaz de conseguir. "Hai". Ele respondeu, sentando-se e colocando os pés descalços no chão. "Só um pouquinho tonto". Ele murmurou quando o mundo começou a girar. Ele levantou a mão para segurar sua cabeça rodando, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio permanecendo sentado na cama.

Duo assentiu e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Heero. "Vamos". Ele disse, ajudando Heero a levantar.

"Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer primeiro". Heero murmurou, tentando ficar em pé.

"Primeiro vamos ver se podemos tirar você deste quarto". Duo murmurou quando colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura esbelta dele, feliz por sentir o calor do garoto mais uma vez. Ele não estava queimando com uma febre alta, apenas um pouco acima do normal. Ele estava fora de perigo e Duo estava feliz por aquilo. Ambos começaram a andar lentamente para fora do quarto.

Os passos de Heero eram lentos e cuidadosos enquanto ele estava se concentrando em andar em linha reta. "Aonde... Quatre foi?" Ele sussurrou ofegante com o pequeno esforço. Ele ainda estava muito fraco e seus pulmões não haviam se curado completamente, mas isto era muito melhor do que ha alguns dias atrás.

"Ele tinha algumas coisas para cuidar".

"A garotinha?" Heero perguntou olhando para Duo por entre a franja bagunçada.

O adolescente de trança parou a sua caminhada, olhando intensamente para seu amigo. Depois de alguns momentos, ele assentiu. "Ela merece um enterro apropriado, e como que nós somos os únicos que sabemos sobre isto..." Ele suspirou empurrando a franja da frente dos olhos, e voltou a olhar para Heero. "Isto me lembra..." Ele estendeu uma mão para seu bolso e tirou alguma coisa dele. "Nós encontramos isto no corpo". Ele disse entregando o item para Heero. "Eu achei que você gostaria de ver isto".

Heero estendeu uma mão hesitante, e gentilmente pegou o delicado item da mão de Duo. Era um pequeno pedaço de tecido, sua cor muito desbotada, mas ele podia dizer que aquilo costumava ser rosa. Não havia nenhuma sujeira nele, e Heero presumiu que Duo havia o havia lavado. Ele examinou-o de todos os lados até chegar à conclusão que aquilo era uma bolsinha, feita a mão. A costura estava um pouco mal feita e aquilo não era perfeito, provavelmente costurado pelas mãos de uma garota de seis anos de idade. Ele passou a ponta do dedo indicador sobre o material suave, seus dedos abaixo roçando contra alguma coisa.

Ele olhou cuidadosamente e os olhos azuis se arregalaram. Gravado sobre a bolsinha esfarrapada, com letras grandes e mal feitas bordadas no tecido, havia um nome. Heero deu uma pequena risada, ou um lamento, aquilo não ficou claro, e passou sua mão sobre o pequeno nome, seus olhos azuis brilharam com as lágrimas.

"_Samantha..."_ Ele sussurrou, falando o nome dela pela primeira vez. Ele olhou para Duo, os olhos azuis cintilando com a luz do sol matutino. "O nome dela era Samantha". Ele sussurrou sorrindo tristemente. Ele olhou de volta a bolsinha, segurando-a apertado. Fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas, mas uma pequena trilha de diamantes prateados escapou e deslizou pela suas bochechas. "Ela finalmente me contou o nome dela...".

Duo observou atordoado e maravilhado a demonstração das emoções de Heero. Ele parecia estar realmente afetado por aquele incidente, e Duo ponderou se aquilo era uma coisa boa.

"Como você sabia sobre ela deste jeito?" Ele decidiu perguntar, tentando soar calmo quando olhou para seu amigo.

Heero continuou em silêncio, olhando para a bolsa, recusando-se a encontrar os olhos de Duo.

Duo suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que já sinto falta do Heero _febril-tagarela_..." Ele murmurou e continuou a andar, ainda sustentando seu amigo.

Heero ignorou a alfinetada e continuou a andar cuidadosamente para fora do quarto, com ele. Haveria outra hora para dar a Duo suas respostas. Por hora, ele estava esforçando-se para compreendê-las.

O ar fresco da primavera foi uma benção bem vinda para os pulmões de Heero, quando ele caminhou para fora da grande casa. Levou alguns momentos para que ele se habituasse à luminosidade do dia; e ele teve que parar na soleira da porta, piscando e segurando a mão para cima para proteger os olhos da luz. Quando a visão se ajustou ele olhou para fora da casa, sem poder evitar olhou fixo em contemplação.

O sol estava quase nascendo por trás do horizonte, a grande esfera dourada banhando as montanhas verdes com sua luz celestial, tornando o orvalho sobre o alto gramado e verde cintilante. Os céus estavam pintados num divino espetáculo de cores, uma mistura de rosa amarelo e azul claro. A campina verde que cobria a montanha parecia mais verde do que nunca, a grama rica e cheia de vida. As arvores rústicas, com folhas oscilando suavemente sob a brisa leve e o melodioso canto dos pássaros ecoando no ar agradável. Pequenas nuvens brancas e fofas abrindo caminho preguiçosamente através dos céus, e alguns pássaros voavam sobre o vale. Tudo parecia estar mais verde e vivo do que nunca e a tranqüilidade matutina deu a Heero um senso de paz, enquanto seus olhos estudavam o cenário ao redor dele.

Heero sorriu secretamente para si e deu um pequeno passo para frente, os degraus de madeira que levavam para fora da casa rangendo sob seu peso. Duo estava andando bem atrás dele, observando-o como um falcão, tendo certeza de que ele não iria cair ou algo do tipo. Eles fizeram seu caminho lentamente montanha abaixo, Heero os guiando na direção do pequeno pomar atrás da casa.

Eles andaram entre as grandes árvores que mantinham as sombras frescas no chão, brincando sobre seus corpos enquanto eles caminhavam. A luz do sol nascente infiltrava-se entre os ramos viçosos quando o topo das arvores balançavam preguiçosamente de lado a lado, e alguns poucos pássaros eram ouvidos aqui e ali. Não havia mais o equipamento espalhado ao redor do pequeno pomar, e a pequena floresta verde parecia calma e pacifica mais uma vez.

Duo olhou para Heero quando o garoto parou, e este foi ficar ao lado dele. Ambos estavam agora parados na beirada da montanha, bem acima do grande rochedo. Duo olhou para as feições de Heero com os olhos ametistas preocupados. "Heero?" Ele perguntou, colocando uma mão hesitante sobre o ombro de garoto. "Está tudo bem?".

"...hai". Heero murmurou calmamente, e então deu um outro passo a frente, na direção dos rochedos.

"Heero!" Duo exclamou quando o rapaz japonês abaixou-se, e se preparou para escalar dentro do abismo. "Heero, não". Ele rapidamente se aproximou, abaixando-se. "Você ainda não recuperou a saúde totalmente, lembra?".

"Será apenas por um momento". Heero grunhiu enquanto pulava, aterrissando na superfície rochosa. Ele olhou para Duo. "Você pode juntar-se a mim, se você quiser".

Duo revirou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e pulou também. "É _claro_ que eu vou me juntar a você..." Ele murmurou enquanto ambos escalavam. "Alguém tem que ter certeza de que você não vai fazer nenhuma coisa ESTÚPIDA...".

Heero riu suavemente e balançou a cabeça, ainda escalando o declive rochoso. Ele estava carregando sua mochila sobre o ombro, e o saco balançava de lado a lado quando Heero cuidadosamente abaixou-se nos rochedos, movimentando-se lenta e cuidadosamente. Duo estava em algum lugar a cima de sua cabeça, olhando para baixo preocupadamente enquanto eles desciam nas profundezas do abismo.

O som das explosões ecoava no vale abaixo, batendo nas paredes rochosas do precipício e desaparecendo no ar rarefeito. Heero lançou um olhar por cima de seu ombro, e olhou para o vale abaixo. Ele podia ver a pequena base, logo abaixo, o fogo queimando por todo edifício, uma fumaça escura e espessa elevando-se para manchar os céus perfeitos. Estreitando os olhos, ele conseguia enxergar à distância, dois enormes Gundans – o armamento do Shenlong cintilando sob a fraca luz solar e o fogo, e os cegantes flashes das armas reluzentes do Heavyarms dentro da fumaça. O som dos alarmes, tiros e gritos de batalha enchiam o ar e Heero virou a cabeça para frente, suspirando. Ele fechou os olhos brevemente e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

"Heero?" A voz hesitante de Duo veio do lado dele, e Heero pode sentir uma mão calorosa em seu ombro. "Está tudo bem?".

Os olhos azuis abriram-se vagarosamente, olhando para a montanha verde, observando o gramado alto as arvores verdes balançarem sob o vento. Ele sorriu suavemente, tirando conforto daquilo. "Hai". Ele finalmente respondeu, e então continuou a frente.

Duo o observou confuso, mas não disse nada. Ele suspirou e continuou a seguir seu amigo enquanto o som alto das explosões continuava enchendo o ar.

Levou algum tempo, mas eventualmente, eles alcançaram seu destino. Duo olhou ao redor com admiração, incapaz de acreditar em seus olhos. Eles estavam parados em frente da caverna, a qual, há quatro dias atrás, parecia-se como uma escura e agourenta tumba. Porém, agora não mais.

Ele podia ver agora que a caverna estava verdadeiramente situada fora da montanha. Os salões principais formavam dois domos, que se expunham altos e orgulhosos fora da superfície íngreme da montanha. Ambos os domos estavam cobertos por um gramado muito verde, as ervas altas balançando gentilmente sob o vento. E flores. _Muitas flores..._ Ele não se lembrava de ter ALGUMA VEZ visto tantas flores em um único lugar. Pequenas flores brancas cobriam a caverna inteira, espiando por cada fenda e entre a grama verde. Havia tantas delas que parecia como um viçoso carpete branco, cobrindo a caverna. Seu cheiro suave e delicada aparência fizeram Duo perder o fôlego, e tudo o que ele pode fazer foi ficar parado lá e olhar com admiração.

Os movimentos no canto de seus olhos fizeram-no virar seu olhar à diante, e ele voltou a olhar para sua esquerda, vendo que Heero estava andando na direção da caverna. Ele observou-o, curioso, quando o rapaz japonês alcançou uma florzinha branca que parecia estar crescendo fora das paredes de pedra da caverna, e então gentilmente colheu-a. Duo continuou observando-o atônito, quando ele viu o garoto ajoelhar-se, e cuidadosamente colocar a flor na entrada da caverna.

Sentindo como se estivesse interrompendo um momento muito sagrado, Duo ajoelhou-se também, observando Heero intensamente enquanto ele continuava sentado lá, olhando para a caverna, seus olhos azuis cheios de mistério e alguma coisa mais que Duo não podia decifrar.

O vento soprou mais forte bagunçando os selvagens cabelos de Heero alegremente. Um pequeno sorriso tocou os lábios de Heero e ele se virou para alcançar sua mochila. Duo olhou-o confuso quando o outro adolescente tirou alguma coisa da mochila. _Uma bolinha rosa._

Duo fez uma careta e olhou para Heero, sem entender. Ele estava quase para abrir a boca e perguntar que diabos era tudo aquilo, mas descobriu que a sua voz se recusava a sair. Aquela não era hora para palavras.

Ele observou silenciosamente quando Heero removeu um pouco de terra da superfície rochosa em que eles estavam sentados, fazendo um pequeno buraco no chão. Ele seguiu os longos dedos de Heero quando o garoto gentilmente colocou a bolinha no buraco, e então o cobriu novamente, enterrando a pequena esfera bem em frente à entrada da caverna. Seus olhos encheram-se de admiração quando ele observou Heero pegar a florzinha branca de onde ele a havia colocado antes, e gentilmente colocá-la sobre a pequena montanha de solo úmido. Ele prendeu a flor na 'cova' provisória para ter certeza que ela não iria cair. Uma vez terminado, ele levantou seu olhar mais uma vez, para os céus.

Duo estava chocado demais para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era continuar sentado lá e fitar seu amigo enquanto o vento alegremente agitava os cabelos cor de chocolate. Ele estava... Sem fala. Não havia modo algum de descrever o que ele estava sentindo agora, depois de presenciar o estranho ritual de enterro de Heero. Ele parecia tão pensativo, tão carinhoso, tão... Triste, mas ainda feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele JAMAIS havia visto Heero daquele jeito, antes. Inferno, ele jamais imaginaria que seu parceiro japonês fosse capaz de semelhante ato. Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido e ele sentiu que testemunhara alguma coisa que não era para presenciar. Alguma coisa muito particular, muito sagrada, para Heero.

Mas então lembrou-se... Heero _dissera_ que ele poderia juntar-se a ele, se quisesse. Heero não falou nada sobre a sua presença ali. Ele parecia não se importar. Duo sorriu para si, sentindo-se mais relaxado. _Heero o queria ali, com ele, enquanto realizava aquele pequeno ritual._ Ele confiava nele o suficiente para ter pedido para se juntar a ele. Ele havia oferecido a Duo uma chance de estar com ele naquele momento precioso, e Duo ficou profundamente tocado. Heero com certeza mudara. Aquela experiência aparentemente o tinha afetado muito mais do que ele inicialmente havia pensado.

Ele virou o olhar novamente para olhar para Heero. Seu amigo. O _melhor _de seus amigos estava sentado bem ali, ao lado dele, _compartilhando um pedaço de sua vida com ele._ Duo sorriu, estudando as feições de Heero. A pele do outro rapaz ainda estava muito pálida, mas não numa cor doentia. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas com a pequena febre, e mais que tudo... _Os olhos dele._ Aquelas profundas piscinas azuis pareciam mais suaves que o habitual. _Cálidas. Compassivas._ Ele jamais havia visto os olhos de Heero _tão gentis e carinhosos. Tão expostos e honestos._ Aquilo tocou seu coração e ele pegou a mão do rapaz, cobrindo a mão de Heero com a sua.

O outro rapaz não se afastou, ao contrário; ele virou a sua mão, retribuindo o apoio de Duo. Ele virou para olhar para seu amigo, e Duo simplesmente ofegou, quando ambos ficaram face a face. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele percebeu que Heero estava sorrindo muito ternamente, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos inacreditavelmente gentis. Ele teve que se esforçar para respirar e engolir quando ele percebeu que não podia fazer seu cérebro funcionar sob o suave olhar azul.

Heero riu suavemente e balançou a cabeça, murmurando um suave 'baka' enquanto ele voltava a olhar para a caverna.

Duo relaxou e suspirou satisfeito. Ele voltou seu olhar para observar a caverna também, com uma expressão pensativa.

Esta semana não havia sido uma semana tão ruim, apesar de tudo. Claro, fora uma longa e assustadora semana para ele, emocionalmente falando, entretanto com tudo incluído, essa não havia se tornado tão ruim. Ele sempre soubera que esta semana seria a mais infeliz das todas as semanas, ele estava preparado. O dia _sete de abril_ sempre marcava a aproximação de uma semana infernal. Mas desta vez não fora tão ruim. Esta semana tinha trazido de volta para ele alguma coisa que ele imaginara que nunca teria outra vez.

_Um amigo._ Ele podia ter perdido seu melhor amigo nove anos atrás na data daquela semana, mas desta vez, ele também havia ganhado um novo amigo nesta mesma semana. _Ele não estava mais sozinho, nunca mais. Não estava sozinho._ Ele agora tinha Heero. E Heero sobrevivera à praga. Heero estava bem. Ele estava sentado aqui, perto dele, segurando sua mão. Ele podia sentir seu calor, seu cheiro e aroma, e ouvir sua suave e difícil respiração. Heero estava vivo, e estava com ele.

Nunca mais sozinho. _Nunca mais, _aquilo era uma promessa.

Esta semana trouxera de volta sua esperança, sua fé e _Heero._ Em uma única semana, ele havia recuperado aquilo que tinha perdido aproximadamente há uma década atrás, e não fora capaz de encontrar desde então. Ele havia encontrado sozinho alguém para _compartilhar suas alegrias e lágrimas_, alguém que ele confiava e se importava. Ele havia encontrado o _companheirismo_ pelo qual estava procurando. Ele havia descoberto que ele se importava com seu amigo japonês _mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo_; e ele ficara surpreso ao entender que talvez o sentimento fosse mútuo. Heero o queria como amigo _também_ e talvez, com um pouco de esforço, eles poderiam passar por todos os obstáculos e construir uma boa e profunda amizade.

E quem sabe, talvez algum dia, o sentimento iria _além_ daquilo. Ele tinha aprendido que tudo era possível. Especialmente quando aquilo vinha de Heero. Mas por agora, ele decidiu que seria melhor levar aquilo devagar e ver o quão longe eles poderiam chegar. O futuro sempre era uma coisa incerta, mas por hora, ele estava certo sobre uma coisa: _ele não estava mais sozinho_, e por isto, ele era grato.

Lentamente, Duo abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele estreitou seu toque sobre mão de Heero enquanto seus lábios começaram lentamente a se mover, nenhum som saindo de sua boca. Quando terminou, levantou a mão e rapidamente fez um sinal da cruz sobre seu coração. Ele podia sentir o olhar fixo de Heero sobre si, porém ainda ele levou alguns momentos antes de finalmente abrir os olhos.

Vagarosamente ele olhou para cima, somente para encontrar um par de brilhantes olhos azul-cobalto. Heero sorriu ternamente para ele, apenas um pequeno sorriso, quase invisível, e assentiu com a cabeça em apreciação. Duo sorriu de volta quando sentiu Heero apertar sua mão gentilmente.

Ambos os rapazes continuaram sentados lá, sobre o rochedo, enquanto o vento soprava suavemente ao redor deles. Os sons das explosões ecoavam vindos de baixo. Atrás deles, a fumaça se elevava para os céus, indicando que a destruição crescia, logo abaixo. Em frente deles, a montanha mantinha-se elevada e orgulhosa, verde e cheia de vida. As flores brancas pareciam indiferentes ao fato que eles estavam contemplando a destruição da base, e elas balançavam alegremente de lado a lado enquanto um pássaro cortava os céus.

Os dois continuaram sentados lá, em um pequeno rochedo, enquanto o sol lentamente traçava seu caminho para os céus. E uma grande sombra escura caiu sobre eles quando o sol subiu mais alto, se escondendo atrás da montanha e colorindo os rochedos com um contrastante show de luz e sombra. Ambos estavam suspensos entre o desenvolvimento da natureza e a destruição da base.

Entre a luz e a escuridão. Vida e morte.

Enquanto a fumaça ascendia para aos céus, ela clareou se espalhando ao redor do infinito azul até finalmente desaparecer. Somente as nuvens brancas estavam autorizadas para viajar através do suave azul dos céus, abrindo o caminho delas através da vastidão dos céus. Duas nuvens se separaram lentamente, suaves e brancas, com um beijo de adeus para visão do vale ardente e da montanha verde que agora podia ser vista abaixo. Uma pálida mãozinha estendeu-se para baixo, uma luz brilhante e dourada podia ser vista irradiando da pequena palma como se alcançasse a Terra. Os dedinhos soltaram uma simples florzinha branca e um par de grandes olhos de avelã a observava descer lentamente para o chão, gingando de lado a lado enquanto o vento a impulsionava, mas nunca balançando fora de seu curso enquanto abria seu caminho para baixo.

Um par de pequenos lábios se elevou num pequeno sorriso e a melodia angelical de uma risada encheu os céus.

"_Arigatou, Onii-chan..."._

Fim

\o/

Às leitoras...

Vocês são _o motivo real, principal e verdadeiro_ de todo este projeto existir...

Continuem dando apoio, lendo, comentando, mandando opiniões, críticas cosntrutivas, suspiros apaixonados...( sábias palavras da minha amiga Illy)

Pois estes são os principais incentivos que tenho para continuar e com certeza são o melhor combustível !!!

Abraços carinhosos para todas e todos que acompanharam cada linha deste trabalho maravilhosamente bem feito...

Nota : desculpem a demora porém o meu atraso de deve a problemas de saúde mas não desanimem tenho outros projetos em andamento e não vou deixá-los inacabados...

Beijos no coração de todos vocês e até a próxima...

Muito obrigado a aqules que me ajudaram, a minha irmã Xú, as minhas amigas Illy, Dhandara..., e a todas as pessoas que se dispuseram a doar seu tempo e carinho para revisar esta fic para todos nós tornado-a muito mais agradável de se ler...

Beijos e Abraços

Tina


End file.
